A Very Reagan Christmas
by KittykatMC
Summary: A series of one-shots from every Christmas in the Reagan's lives, from Jamie's first Christmas to now. Of course it starts off happy and wholesome but as they get older, the Reagan siblings realize that life at Christmas isn't always merry. 2013 NOW UP!
1. 1983  Snapshot

**Author's Note:**Hey guys! Um... Okay I know I said I wouldn't write any fics until work has finished but I'm going through a dark period where that's concerned and need to write as a form of therapy as I'm sure some of you know - writing helps. This idea just came to me today, it's not really a story in particular just a series of Christmas moments for the Reagan's every year and a follow through their lives. So read it and tell me if it's a good idea!

* * *

><p><strong>1983<strong>

**Snapshot**

_**December 25th 1983**_

_**Christmas Day**_

Nine year old Danny Reagan groaned as his six year old brother jumped on his bed in an attempt to wake him up.

"Danny!" Joe yelled, "Wake up! It's Christmas!"

"Okay, okay I'm up!" Danny sat up in his bed and grinned sleepily at his brother, "Where's Ma and Dad?"

"Downstairs I think," Joe answered carelessly, "Now come on, race you!" Joe took off tearing out of the room.

"Hey no fair, you had a head start!" Danny called out as he ran out of his room and collided into his father. "Whoa! Dad!"

"Whoa yourself there son," Frank laughed as he grabbed Danny to a stop. "I know it's Christmas but you still need to be careful, you don't want to injure yourself, especially not today!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Danny said dismissively, "Merry Christmas Dad!" He hugged his Dad quickly before saying, "I gotta go – Joe's gonna open all the presents!"

"Tell him to save some until after dinner!" Frank called out frantically as Danny slid down the bannister to the ground.

"Daniel how many times have I told you not to slide down the bannister?" Mary scolded as she walked out of the kitchen just as Danny climbed off the bannister.

"Forty-two and counting!" Danny answered smartly.

"You know if I wasn't so wound up about cooking I'd actually tell you off for your cheek," Mary said with a smile, "As it happens, I have a lot to do so go and open some presents!"

"Thanks Ma!" Danny hugged his mother and proceeded into the living room.

"But tell Joe not to open all of his at once!" Mary added.

"Got it Ma." He tried to leave but Mary called him back.

"And keep an eye on Jamie, you know how much he likes to put stuff in his mouth – today would be a haven for him and all his foreign objects!"

"Of course I will." He started to walk into the living room when Mary called him again.

"And don't make too much of a mess in there okay?"

"Ma!" Danny whined, "Kinda wanna open presents now!"

"Fine, go follow your own priorities!" Mary huffed, bustling off to the kitchen.

Danny headed into the living room where he saw Joe already tearing the paper off what looked like a book. Danny laughed when he saw Joe's face fall.

"Another book from Aunt Sally huh Joe?" Erin chirped.

Danny turned to his eight year old sister who was kneeling on the floor, trying to support their nine-month old baby brother as he gleefully ripped apart handfuls of wrapping paper while his own newly un-wrapped toys lay forgotten at the side.

"What did Jamie get?" Danny asked, kneeling down beside his baby brother.

"Some jigsaw puzzles and some books and some toys," Erin answered, glancing at the pile.

"I don't understand how he can have so many presents. He won't be able to remember it will he?" Danny asked curiously.

"No!" Erin laughed, "But it's his first Christma - No Jamie!" She said suddenly, grabbing his tiny wrist as he was just about to shove a handful of paper in his mouth.

"He seems more interested in that paper than his own presents," Frank commented in amazement as he entered the living room, watching Jamie playing with the paper, completely fascinated by it.

"That's because he's a baby!" Joe stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what did Santa Clause bring you Joe?" Frank asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Joe proudly held up his board game, "Connect 4!"

"Wow. What about you Erin?"

"Santa brought me my Bridal Barbie," Erin gushed. "It was what I always wanted but it was only the second present on my list."

"What was the first?" Frank asked while trying not to laugh.

"A pony," Erin said with an air of disappointment. "But never mind Daddy, I'm sure Santa thought a pony would be too big to fit down the chimney."

"I'm sure he did sweetheart." Frank said evenly. "What about you Danny? You've been good all month, no surprise. Somehow all throughout December you always seem to be on your best behaviour and then the second into Boxing Day you're back to your old self again."

Danny looked at his father, trying to figure out if he knew what Santa Clause had brought him. The whole idea of Santa Clause seemed a little creepy to Danny, ever since he was a kid. Joe had always loved to chatter on and on to Santa about what he'd wanted for Christmas, so did Erin. But Danny always found the idea of sitting on a stranger's lap quite weird. Still, he liked getting presents and if that meant he needed to be a good boy then he did, as hard as it was for him. However he only ever managed to last just from Thanksgiving until Christmas.

Danny pulled his own stocking towards him and fished inside it. His hand brushed a smoothly wrapped package. He pulled it out excitedly and started unwrapping it. He gasped as the box fell onto his lap.

"Hot wheels!" Danny exclaimed excitedly. He noticed Joe's eyes widen wistfully as he eyed the box in Danny's hand. "You can play too Joe?"

Joe's eyes now lit up with joy. "Really?"

"Yeah, we can play together, and when Jamie's old enough he can play with us." Danny said happily.

Frank smiled at his eldest, feeling very much at ease. Danny may be a troublemaker but when it came down to his siblings, he really did his father proud. And at such a young age at that.

Jamie spotted the brightly coloured box in Danny's hand and immediately dropped the scrunched up paper he had been chewing on for the past five minutes. He tried to reach it.

"Yyaang!" He pointed at the hot wheels box with desire in his bright green eyes.

Danny held it out to him, "Do you want to play with this? Maybe when you get bigger kid okay?"

"Mmmmm," Jamie whimpered as Danny took the box away.

Erin smiled and gave him some more wrapping paper. "Look Jamie – pretty paper."

Jamie gasped in delight and started stuffing the paper into his mouth. Erin snatched the paper back. "No Jamie! Bad boy!"

"He's not a dog Erin!" Danny said crossly. "He doesn't understand."

Erin stuck her tongue out at him, "I don't want him to get hurt. Ma says when he puts things in his mouth, he can swallow them and he can choke. Can't he Daddy?" Erin said quickly turning to their father.

"Yes he can, good girl for looking after him – both of you!"

Danny shot his sister a smirk and a raised brow.

"Okay now your mother and I have a very special present for all four of you," Frank said slowly. Immediately the three older Reagans started jumping up and down.

"What is it Daddy? What is it?" Joe tugged at his father's hand.

"Give it to us now Daddy please!" Erin shrieked.

Jamie didn't know what was going on but he too started laughing and clapping his hands. Danny picked him up and balanced him on his hip.

"What kind of a present is it?" Danny inquired. "I mean… how can it be for all of us? Erin's a girl and Jamie's a baby?"

Frank laughed at his son's inquisitiveness. "Well…" He shot his wife a mischievous smile as she sidled up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. "Your mother and I were thinking, now that Jamie's finally here with us, you four kids are going to do all sorts of funny things and are going to want to document it."

"What does document mean?" Joe immediately asked with a puzzled look.

"It means making sure that you have all of your memories down on paper," Mary explained.

"But it's all in our head. How can we put it all on paper?" Joe asked with even more curiosity.

Frank produced a brightly wrapped package from behind his back, "With this."

Joe was about to burst with excitement, "I want to open it! I want to open it!"

Mary laughed, "Okay, okay but be careful because it's very precious."

"Quickly Joe," Danny moaned, "Jamie's getting kinda heavy, just open the present already!"

Joe greedily tore the paper off their special present. Danny and Erin clustered around him eagerly, with baby Jamie in Danny's arms, trying to reach down and grasp the present in Joe's.

Joe held before him a brand new polaroid camera.

"I know what that is!" Erin said excitedly, "That's a camera! Missy Felt's brother has one and they take pictures all the time and you can see them when they come out!"

"That's exactly what it is honey," Mary said, gently kissing her daughter on the forehead. "It's for you all to share. You can take pictures with it and keep it in the photo album."

"That's a cool present Ma," Danny said, smiling softly.

"Let's take a picture now!" Erin suggested. Frank beamed.

"Okay, all of you, gather underneath the tree and hold your gifts up," Frank said as he arranged the camera.

Danny and Erin knelt down either side of each other with Joe in front, leaning against Erin, holding up his Connect 4 game with a broad grin plastered on his face. Danny shifted Jamie carefully so he was sitting safely on his lap and with one hand clutching his baby brother he placed his other arm over Erin's shoulder and was able to rest his hand on Joe's, bringing them all to a full circle under their Christmas tree.

"Perfect!" Mary sniffed as she observed her perfect children clustered together under the tree, surrounded by all their presents.

"Say, Merry Christmas!" Frank ordered as he snapped the picture of his four children on this very special Christmas.

"Merry Christmas!" They all chorused as their most treasured gift captured a most treasured moment in their young lives.

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Year: 1984<em>


	2. 1984  Away In A Manger

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, glad your liking the story so far. I'm sure you can probably tell Christmas isn't far away so I haven't got a lot of time to just upload it once a week so I'll try and upload as many as I can!

* * *

><p><strong>1984<strong>

**Away in a Manger**

_**December 24th 1984**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

It was Christmas Eve. Ten year old Danny, nine year old Erin and seven year old Joe Reagan crowded around their one year old brother's crib trying to get him to go to sleep. Their parents had told them that since they had spent past few hours of Jamie's bedtime keeping him awake playing Babyzilla, they got to be the ones to put him to sleep. If they didn't then they'd miss Santa Clause.

"Come on Jamie go to sleep!" Joe whined. "We're gonna miss Santa!"

Jamie just blew rasberries at him and giggled. He was wide awake and had no intention of going to sleep any time soon. Erin sighed and wound the mobile above his crib for the sixth time that night.

"Look Jamie – watch the aeroplanes fly round, round, round…." She cheeped in exhaustion.

"You're making me tired now," Danny mumbled. "Come on kid, we wanna go to sleep."

"Nanny!" Jamie peeped as he pointed at Danny. Erin giggled.

"I wish he'd stop calling me that," Danny grumbled. "It's D –anny. D, D, D – anny."

"Nanny!"

"Ugh!"

Jamie reached up for the aeroplanes as he watched them fly in circles around his head. He longed to put them in his mouth.

"I told you he shouldn't have been Babyzilla!" Erin huffed.

"We only wanted him to throw a few cars around! All he did was walk around our Lego town, knocking down all the buildings which took us ages to build and then start swallowing the heads off the Lego people!" Danny complained.

"While you and Joe tried to arrest him!"

"We're cops and we were trying to protect the city of Legoville Erin!" Joe protested. "He was trying to eat the good sinnersens!"

"Citizens Joe," Erin corrected patiently.

Jamie kicked his chubby legs excitedly as he listened carefully to the voices of the people he knew and loved so well. He loved having all his brothers and his sister here with him; he didn't want to go to sleep. He wanted to stay up and play with them.

Danny dimmed the lights in his nursery. "There. That should make him feel sleepy. Does that make you feel sleepy?" Danny peered into the crib. Jamie laughed at him. Danny couldn't help but laugh back. He reached into the crib and slipped a finger into his tiny hand. Jamie happily grasped his finger and immediately tried to put it in his mouth.

"Eeew!" Danny snatched his hand away. "Why does this kid have to put everything in his mouth?"

"Because he's a baby!" Joe stated with an eye roll. "Come on Jamie go to sleep!"

"Leep!" Jamie tweeted.

"Yes sleep!" Joe said excitedly. "Go to sleep!"

"Leep! Leep!" Jamie kicked his legs and waved his little arms.

"I know, why don't we sing to him?" Erin suggested. "Maybe that might get him to sleep."

"Leep!"

"Yeah," Danny said hesitantly, "That should do it."

"What shall we sing?" Joe asked, gently rubbing Jamie's temple with his finger.

"Away in a Manger," Erin answered with a smile. She leaned over the crib and started to sing in a hushed voice. _"Away in a Manger, no crib for a bed. The little lord Jesus lay down his sweet head." _Jamie stared up at his sister enthralled.

"I think it's working," Danny whispered as he watched Jamie staring at them sleepily. He leaned over and joined in. _"The stars in the bright sky Looked down where He lay. The little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay."_ Jamie's eyes were growing heavy as he listened to his brother and sister sing to him.

Erin started to sing the next verse softly, _"The cattle are lowing, the baby awakes,"_ Erin stroked Jamie's cheek fondly. _"But little Lord Jesus, no crying He makes."_

"Joe, come on. You sing the next verse and then we'll sing the last one together okay?" Danny said quietly as Jamie's eyes started to close.

Joe took a deep breath and sang in a babyishly sweet voice, _"I love Thee, Lord Jesus, look down from the sky. And stay by my side,'Til morning is nigh."_

Jamie struggled to stay awake. He wanted to hear more but he was growing very sleepy. Danny slipped his finger into Jamie's tiny palm again. He, Erin and Joe all sung the last verse as quietly as they could. _"Be near me, Lord Jesus, I ask Thee to stay. Close by me forever and love me I pray. Bless all the dear children in Thy tender care."_

Jamie was fast asleep now. His tiny chest rose and fell with each deep breath. Danny prised his finger out of Jamie's tiny fist, grabbed Joe's shoulders and proceeded to lead him out of the room slowly but he wanted to stay. "We haven't finished the song. I want to sing the last line." He pleaded. Danny looked at Erin and she nodded. So Joe sang the last line of the carol. _"And take us to heaven to live with Thee there."_

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 1985<p> 


	3. 1985  Big Boy

**1985**

**Big Boy**

**_December 25th 1985_**

**_Christmas Day_**

"Danny! Danny! Danny!" Two year old Jamie Reagan toddled into his big brother's bedroom where eleven year old Danny Reagan had just woken up. Jamie ran to his bedside and started tapping him on the head. "Danny wake up! Sanna!"

"I know kid, Santa Clause," Danny mumbled sleepily. "Okay I'm awake now. Where's Joe?"

"Joey is downstairs and Ewin is in the kitchen with Mama." Jamie answered impatiently. "Let's go!"

He tugged at Danny's hand. The two of them raced each other downstairs, Danny obviously letting Jamie win at the expense of him falling down the stairs.

"I beat you!" Jamie chirped with a grin as he hopped off the stairs.

"I'm gonna beat you next time though!" Danny smirked. "Come on, let's go and see what Santa bought you!"

Jamie tripped over with excitement in his haste to get into the living room. Danny followed him in. Eight year old Joe was already ripping off the wrapping paper off his present. "Wow Knight Rider! Cool!"

"Joe got the Knight Rider car!" Frank said gleefully as he entered the room. "Well done Joe. Santa must've seen your last school report."

"Really?" Joe's eyes widened and he made a mental note to do better in school from then on.

Frank spotted Danny and winked at him. Danny had already cottoned on to the whole Santa Clause thing and then told Erin. It felt like the two of them were in on a special secret as they watched Joe and Jamie ripping open their presents with laughter.

"Daddy look!" Jamie exclaimed excitedly as he ran towards his father, clutching his puzzle book. "Puzzle!"

Frank laughed as he picked up his youngest and started tickling him. Jamie squealed with laughter and squirmed out of his father's arms.

Ten year old Erin came running into the room, "Dad! Dad! Ma needs your help in the kitchen!"

"Okay." Frank left his delighted children and went in search of his wife. Erin kneeled down next to Jamie and rooted around the tree for one of his presents.

"Here you are Jamie, this is from me, Joe and Danny," Erin said proudly giving Jamie their present.

"What is it?" Jamie asked curiously. The present felt hard and very heavy. Too heavy for him to carry.

Erin giggled, "Just open it. Here let me help you."

Erin helped Jamie tear open the large package. Jamie frowned as a thick heavy book of bedtime stories lay open on his lap.

"It's a book of stories Jamie," Danny said, kneeling down next to him and turning the pages. "You know how you like us to tell you stories?"

Jamie nodded, his eyes widening in awe at the colourful pictures as Danny turned the pages.

"Well, here you have a whole book of stories!"

"I can't read," Jamie mumbled in embarrassment. "I'm not a big boy like you and Joe."

Joe noticed Jamie's lip quivering and sidled up to his little brother. "I'll read it to you Jamie."

"And then when I'm a big boy like you and Danny then I can do it myself!" Jamie said hopefully.

Danny laughed and hugged him, "Yes, you can!"

Mary entered the room smiling at her children, "Can do what?"

"Read the book of bedtime stories we got him when he's older," Erin explained.

Mary bent down so she was eye to eye with her youngest, "Well, first he needs to learn how to use the big boy potty."

Jamie pouted, "I will!"

"And he needs to stop putting things in his mouth and swallowing them!" Danny said in annoyance as he remembered the liberty heads of his dime coin collection a few months ago.

"I don't have a present for you," Jamie said in a voice laced with worry.

"Oh that's okay Jamie," Erin said tenderly, nuzzling his head. "You don't have to get us a present until you're a big boy because only big boys get people presents."

"I'm going to be a big boy!" Jamie announced proudly.

Frank laughed as he strode into the living room, "Yes you are! Okay… you know what time it is kids!"

"Picture time!" Danny, Erin and Joe chorused cheerfully.

"Yay!" Jamie squeaked. "Picture!"

The four Reagan's clustered under the tree for their now annual family Christmas picture. It was interesting to look at the photos and see how much they had grown over the past two years since the first one was taken. Danny pulled Jamie onto his lap while Erin and Joe scuffled into their usual positions. Joe held up his Knight Rider car and beamed.

"Say Christmas!" Mary said with a grin.

"Christmas!" They all cheeped.

The polaroid hummed and buzzed then spat out the picture. The four children clamoured over each other to try and get a look in.

"Let me see first!" Joe cried, elbowing Danny out of the way.

"Ow!" Danny angrily shoved him into Erin.

"Hey!" Erin pushed Joe back into Danny who lost his balance and almost fell onto Jamie.

"Erin!" Danny scolded, as he grabbed onto Jamie's head to stop himself from falling on top of him, "I nearly crushed Jamie!"

"Kids!" Frank said sternly, "Behave yourselves or Christmas will be cancelled."

"Noooo!" Jamie wailed, jumping up and down. "I wanna see the picture!"

Everyone laughed. "Okay Jamie, you can see the picture first," Erin said as she took the picture from her father and gave it to her youngest brother. Jamie took the picture in his small little hands.

"I'm going to be a big boy next Christmas!" He said in delight.

Danny groaned, "Is that all he can say?"

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 1986<p> 


	4. 1986  Christmas Fair

**1986**

**Christmas Fair**

**_December 24th 1986_**

**_Christmas Eve_**

The New York Christmas fair was buzzing with the excitement of children running riot around the stalls, eagerly sniffing the stench of peppermint and spice apples which hung over the bitter cold night like a warm blanket. In one of the stalls, twelve year old Danny Reagan aimed the ball carefully in line with the dark blue bull's-eye circle. His eye on the prize which was currently hanging above his head - A small soft teddy bear. Already he had lost three times but he was determined to stay and win this, despite the queue of frustrated kids behind him. His baby brother wanted that damn bear, his baby brother was gonna get it.

"Hey kid, you mind letting someone else have a go?" The stall attendance asked in extreme annoyance.

"Yes," Danny answered curtly. "I'm gonna win this one."

"That's what you said the last time. And the time before that. And the time before that one." The attendant mumbled.

Danny ignored him and the groans of irritation from behind him. "Okay," He breathed, drawing back his hand…. Aim…fire! He flung the ball with all his strength, it soared right through the obstacle and into the basket.

"And we have a winner!" The stall attendant announced in relief. Everyone else clapped enthusiastically, finally glad that Danny had won and would be moving on. "Congratulations young man."

"Yay!" Danny cheered, "I – we won! Jamie we won!" He happily looked down at his three year old brother who grinned up at him.

"Do we get the bear now?" Jamie asked with hope shining his soft green eyes.

"Yes you do little one," The attendant said in a bored voice, quickly plucking the bear from above his head. He reached over the counter and handed it to Jamie. "There you are. Enjoy. Merry Christmas kid."

Jamie took the bear in his pudgy little hands, completely unable to believe his eyes. "Thank you Danny!"

"That's okay. Do you know what you're going to call him?" Danny asked with a grin.

"Call him?" Jamie repeated with a confused look.

"He needs a name. Everyone needs a name." Danny explained gently.

"Oh…" Jamie screwed his face up as he thought of a name. "I'm going to call him …Fudge."

"Why Fudge?" Danny asked innocently as he tried not to laugh at the attendant's expression from behind the counter.

"I like Fudge!" Jamie squealed. "This is going to be better than my Christmas present!"

"That is your Christmas present," Danny said warningly. "It's an early gift from me to you kid."

"That's okay. It's all I want for Christmas!" Jamie said in a muffled voice as he buried his face in Fudge's fur.

"Hey do you know what I want for Christmas?" The stall attendant asked in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "For you two kids to stop yapping and just leave already!"

Danny scowled at him. "Gees, rude much? Come on Jamie, let's go find a more nicer game to play!"

"Yeah!" Jamie said defiantly, sticking his tongue out at the attendant. Danny snorted with laughter and hurriedly pushed Jamie along.

"Danny! Jamie!"

Danny and Jamie turned behind them as they heard their names being called, to find their eleven year old sister and nine year old brother racing towards them, clutching a bundle of cotton candy in each hand.

"Look what Grandpa bought us!" Joe said greedily.

"Look what Danny won for me!" Jamie said just as gleefully, waving his bear in front of them. "He's called Fudge!"

"Wow. Well done." Joe said to Danny impressed. He handed one of the cotton candy sticks in his hand to Jamie who accepted it with round eyes.

"What is it?" He asked dreamily.

"It's the best candy you've ever tasted Jamie!" Joe said in excitement, "It's magic. It melts in your mouth!"

"Uh, I don't think Jamie's allowed that much sugar Joe," Erin said hesitantly.

"It's Christmas," Danny said dismissively.

"But it's pink," Jamie commented with a frown. "I'm a boy. Not a girl like Erin. Pink is for girls and blue is for boys."

"Yeah Joe," Danny said mockingly, "How could you not know that? Or… maybe you're secretly a girl!"

Erin rolled her eyes while Jamie snickered. Joe just glared at Danny and turned back to Jamie to say with sincerity, "This is candy. It's okay for you to eat magic, special candy if it's pink."

"Is it magic like Santa?" Jamie asked inquisitively.

"Yeah kid, it's magic like Santa." Danny replied with a smirk.

"Eat it!" Joe urged. "You'll like it Jamie. Trust me."

Danny prised Fudge out of Jamie's arm so he could eat the cotton candy. Jamie tentatively plucked a soft wad off his bundle and slipped it into his mouth. The sugar sizzled on his tongue sending an electric spark of sugar all around his mouth. Danny and Joe grinned knowingly at him as his tiny lips stretched into a smile. "It's delicious!"

Joe laughed, "I told you its magic!"

"He's going to be hyperactive now," Erin huffed.

"So?" Danny said in an offhand voice, "The kid could use some excitement."

"Well, that's my Christmas present to you Jamie," Joe said with pride, "So – Merry Christmas little brother!"

Jamie blinked. "Oh. Well it's the best present ever!" he beamed.

"Hey!" Danny whined, "I thought you said my present was the best present ever!"

Jamie looked from Danny to Joe indecicively, desperately wanting to please both of them. "I… like both of your presents equally!" He said in a self-satisfied voice, obviously pleased with his answer.

His three siblings roared with laughter. "You're such a diplomat Jamie!" Erin chuckled.

"Huh? What is a dip – dippomat?"

"We'll explain when you're older kid," Danny said, still laughing, "Now come on, let's go find Ronnie Clary and give him a wedgie!"

Erin's laughter quickly vanished. "Danny!"

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 1987<p> 


	5. 1987  Disneyland

**Author's Note** Thanks for the reviews guys! I feel like I'm on such a roll, it's amazing how the years go by! ;) Lol, thanks for the support and keep on reading!

* * *

><p><strong>1987<strong>

**Disneyland**

_**December 25th 1987**_

_**Christmas Day**_

"How long have we been waiting here?" Four year old Jamie Reagan asked anxiously.

"Since the last time you asked, two seconds ago, it will be a total of seven seconds!" His ten year old brother Joe replied with an eye roll. They had been waiting for almost half an hour.

It was not a usual Christmas for the Reagan's. This year they had gone to visit an old relative of their mother in Los Angeles and they had somehow ended up in Disneyland on Christmas Day. Now thirteen year old Danny and twelve year old Erin were stuck with their parents, amidst a throng of hyperactive, excited kids who were queuing up to see, not Santa Clause but – Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Along with Pluto and Goofy and the rest of the Disney gang. They'd much rather be queuing up for Space Mountain instead but they'd already been on it twice. The park was so full, they had stopped letting people in. Now as evening fell, some of the crowd had started to thin but it was still packed nevertheless.

"Are we really doing this?" Danny groaned as they inched further up the queue by a few paces.

"Jamie wanted to see the characters," Mary said firmly, "So…we're seeing the characters!"

"Why? I mean it's not like they're even -" Danny started but was silenced by the look his mother was giving him.

"Jamie's done everything we wanted so the least we can do is let him meet Mickey Mouse and Co." Frank said evenly.

"That's only because we spent most of the time standing in lines like this one for a stupid Ferris wheel!" Danny muttered.

"He's having fun!" Erin stated.

"What's so fun about this?" Danny asked incredulously, "We can barely move in here! And it's too hot for Christmas."

"That's California for you son," Frank sighed.

Erin shook Jamie's hand that she was holding, "You having fun Jamie?"

Jamie nodded with a big grin. "Yes!" They may have been squashed against one another in the peak of the holiday crowd but still, Jamie had loved attending the Candlelight Processional with choirs carrying candles and wearing robes as they made their way to the base of the Main Street Train Station, and filled the risers and created a living Christmas tree. He had loved hearing the narrator tell the story of the first Christmas, although he was less impressed with the celebrity doing the reading than he was with the entire experience.

"Dad, the parade will be starting soon!" Joe cried in worry to his father.

"Oh joy to the world!" Danny muttered sarcastically.

"Daniel knock it off," Mary reprimanded in a bored voice.

Frank checked his watch, "It's okay Joe, the Christmas Parade doesn't start until another hour."

"It's not like you wanna be here anymore than I do!" Danny protested to his mother.

"Yeah but remember that guy when we came in? He said it's gonna be so busy we have to start queuing two hours early!" Joe pressed.

"We're doing this for your brother," Mary said in a tone of finality.

"That means… we're already an hour late!" Joe continued to whine.

"Will you just shut up!" Danny snapped at Joe. "There's no way I'm doing anymore waiting!"

"How about both of you shut up!" Erin shot out, glaring icily at her brothers.

"We're moving Danny!" Jamie said happily as they shuffled another few inches forward.

"I still don't get why we had to come here on one of the busiest days of the year!" Danny exclaimed

in frustration, "I mean – it's Christmas Day!" He glanced around him, "Don't these guys have like – families or … lives?"

"It's wall-to-wall on Christmas Day kid," A nearby cast member said with regret as he straightened out the waiting ropes. He was dressed as an elf. Danny tried with all his might not to burst out laughing then and there.

"Sorry about my son he can be a little forward sometimes," Mary said apologetically as she squeezed Danny's shoulder, knowing what he was thinking.

"That's okay Mam, I hear it all the time." The cast member said as he waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm Bill by the way."

"Frank Reagan," Frank greeted, shaking his hand, "This is wife Mary, my daughter Erin and these are

my sons, Danny, Joe and my youngest Jamie."

"Hey there little guy!" Bill chirped, waving at Jamie who peeked out shyly behind Erin.

"He's just shy," Mary said politely.

"Or extremely freaked out," Danny mumbled very quietly. Joe and Erin snorted while Mary discreetly elbowed her eldest to shut him up.

"So – Bill, is it always this crowded on Christmas?" Mary asked innocently.

"Always," Bill replied grimly, "Everyone wants a piece of Disney at Christmas. So are you guys here on vacation or do you live around here?"

"No! No, we're from New York." Frank replied.

"Oh me too!" Bill grinned, "I miss it a lot but I'd be lying if I said that I'd preferred the weather over there right now!"

"At least the snow's real over there -" Danny murmured.

"Of course! We're here visiting my wife's relatives and … thought we'd grab a piece of Disney." Frank explained quickly. "My youngest really wants to see the Disney characters and my other son really wants to see the parade."

"Well…" Bill craned his neck to look at the line meandering down the narrow pathway to the large Christmas tree where Mickey and Donald Duck were just about visible. "I think.." He turned back to the Reagan's with a smirk, "As it's the little one's birthday, we can make a special exception." He winked at them and then broke the rope, allowing them to step free. The Reagan's stared at him, completely shocked.

"Are – are you sure?" Mary whispered frantically as Frank ushered them out of the main queue. "I – I mean…we don't want to get you in trouble or anything!"

"You won't!" Bill laughed. "Just don't show his passport to anyone."

Frank, Mary and Erin laughed. Jamie just looked confused as Erin led him out of the line.

"But – but I thought we were going to see Mickey?" He said with a quivering lip.

"We are Jamie, we get to go to the front of the line," Erin answered in a hushed voice.

"Why?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Because… because it's your birthday!" Danny said loudly. "Happy birthday Jamie!"

Jamie frowned, "It's not my birthday! My birthday is -"

"Today!" Danny interrupted as he clamped his hand over Jamie's mouth. "Now! Right now is your birthday, happy birthday little brother! Okay – let's go see Mickey Mouse now!"

"Right! Right, this way." Bill hurriedly led them to the front of the line and let them cut in.

"Next!" Another cast member called out.

"Yeah these guys!" Bill called back.

The Reagan's all scurried together in front of the whole Disney gang. Danny handed Bill, the Polaroid camera and assembled next to Erin and Goofy who slapped him a high five. Danny laughed, Disney wasn't so bad. Jamie was in complete awe, especially after receiving two kisses off Minnie and watching Joe get a lick from Pluto.

After their picture was taken, Bill handed the camera back to Danny. "There you go kid."

"I don't understand - why are you helping us?" Danny asked inquisitively.

"Let's just say it's from one New Yorker to another!" Bill responded simply. "Plus…" He looked away slightly embarrassed, "I think I know who you are," He said to Frank.

"Me?" Frank said nonplussed.

"Yeah. I remember seeing you in pictures with the Police Commissioner Reagan a few years back. And then when you said your name was Reagan I figured you were the same guy that was with the Commissioner. He was Commissioner when my Dad was still on the job." Bill said with a note of pride in his voice.

"Still?" Frank commented, knowing the answer.

Bill looked at the ground and then glanced at Jamie and Joe, obviously not wanting to say anything in front of them. "He – passed a few years ago."

Mary gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry."

Bill shrugged. "What can you do? Except pick yourself up and move on right?"

"Of – of course," Mary replied, still reeling.

Bill gave her a small smile, "Well Reagans… it's been a real pleasure." He shook Frank's hand.

"Enjoy Disneyland and good luck to you all."

"And you," Frank added.

Bill started to walk away when Danny called him back. "Hey Bill…" Bill turned back. Danny shuffled awkwardly. "Merry Christmas." Bill smiled, nodded at him and then walked away.

"The people you meet in Disneyland," Mary breathed in awe.

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 1988<p> 


	6. 1988  Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

**1988 **

**Rocking Around The Christmas Tree**

_**December 23rd 1988**_

_**Christmas Eve's Eve**_

Five year old Jamie Reagan tugged on his big brother's hand as they decorated the tree. "Danny! I wanna do something!" He whined.

"Not yet Jamie," Fourteen year old Danny Reagan said impatiently, "Your job is last."

"Why?" Jamie pouted.

"Because your job is special Jamie," Grandpa Henry said as he untangled the Christmas lights. "Now I'm guessing these go on the front porch?"

"What's so special about it?" Jamie asked sulkily.

"It's always the youngest person's job to put the last ornament on top of the tree," Eleven year old Joe explained as he helped Danny clean up the stray needles off the floor. "Don't you remember last year?"

"Don't you? We were at Disneyland last year brain drain!" Danny jeered, reaching around the tree to thump Joe around the head.

"Ow!" Joe rubbed his head. "Fine – the Christmas before last year?"

Jamie shrugged. Danny snorted, "I remember you swallowing the key to Dad's liquor cabinet."

"Yep, that was some New Year's Eve spent in the ER without any scotch or brandy," Henry said nonchalantly, still trying to untangle the lights.

"Do you think we should put the angel or the star on top this year?" Thirteen year old Erin asked seriously as she trooped into the living room carrying a box of Christmas ornaments.

"I think the star should go on top," Danny replied, "We always have the angel on and it'll be easier for Jamie to put the star on, it's got a good grip and can balance easily unlike that angel." He threw a glance at Jamie. "Hear that kid – you have to put the star on top."

"But I can't reach the top of the tree!" Jamie whimpered, his face contorted with worry.

"That's okay kiddo – I'm sure Danny can carry you," Henry suggested evenly.

"What?" Danny stood up sharply to face his grandfather. "What do you mean carry him? I'm only fourteen and he's getting bigger! Why can't you do it?"

"Because I have bad back and he's getting bigger!" Henry retorted indignantly, "Besides, you turn fifteen in less than a month, you need to toughen those muscles up, especially if you wanna be a cop. Who carried him up year before last?"

"Dad I think," Joe replied as he and Erin began wrapping the tinsel around the tree.

"Well he's gone to the NYPD Christmas Ball with your mother so it looks like you're the man for the job," Henry muttered to Danny who groaned.

"You used to be PC. Why aren't you at the ball Grandpa?" Joe asked curiously.

"Because he's too old," Danny answered with a smirk.

"I may be old but I can still whoop your ass on the basketball court kiddo," Henry growled.

"Please let me hang a ball on the tree?" Jamie begged. "I promise I won't drop it, I promise!"

"Okay," Erin sighed. "They're called baubles Jamie. Here," She handed him a shiny red bauble. "Hang it on the tree."

Jamie carefully carried the bauble as if it were a treasure (with Erin's hands hovering underneath lest he drop it) and hung it onto the nearest branch of the tree which he could reach. "There!" He said in a voice filled with pride and happiness. "I told you I can do it!"

"Well done Jamie," Joe smiled as he hung up some angel ornaments.

"Is that supposed to be the other angels?" Jamie asked inquisitively.

"Other angels?" Erin frowned.

"Friends of the Angel Gabriel," Jamie said simply.

"Oh. Um…" She tried to find a way to answer him. "Maybe. Yes, they are."

Jamie pointed to the angel now tucked back into the box, "Is that the Angel Gabriel?"

"Yep," Danny answered on tiptoe as he hung the ornaments on the top of the tree. "He's the main angel so he always goes at the top of the tree."

"Excuse me?" Erin glared at Danny with her hands on her hips, reminding them forcibly of their mother. "What makes you think Angel Gabriel is a boy?"

"Of course he's a boy!" Danny said dismissively, turning back to the tree.

"He could be a girl," Erin huffed.

"Ha! You just said he!" Danny pointed out smugly, "You just said it! You think he's a boy too!"

"Have you finished yet?" Jamie asked agitatedly, "I wanna put the star on the tree."

"In a minute Jamie," Henry chuckled, "Patience is a virtue."

"I can never understand that saying," Danny murmured, shaking his head.

"You will," Henry responded curtly.

"Okay… I think we're done!" Erin said in delight as Joe hung the last bauble on the tree. She turned to Jamie who was beside himself with excitement. "Jamie…" Erin picked up the star and handed it to him. "It's over to you now."

Jamie turned expectedly to Danny who rolled his eyes, "Fine, come on kid, let's get that star on the top of that tree quickly before _my_ back goes in!" Danny picked Jamie up and lifted him as high as he could.

"I'm doing the most important job!" Jamie exclaimed proudly clutching the star.

"Okay so do it already kid!" Danny said in a tight voice as he struggled to keep Jamie up. "While I still have my strength."

Jamie reached up and easily slotted the star on top of the tree. From the left they heard a click and a buzzing noise. They turned in surprise to see Erin with the Polaroid camera. She grinned at them.

"That's one for the album!" She said with glee as she shook the photo.

"It'll just show that I have superman strength," Danny said haughtily as he set Jamie down and started flexing his arms. "Check out these bad boys!"

"Sure," Joe scoffed.

"Danny why don't you turn the lights off so we can see how the tree really looks?" Henry suggested. Danny switched the living room lights off and then turned on the lights on the tree. A soft glow of multi-colours lit up the dark living room like fireflies.

"Wow," Erin breathed. "It just keeps getting better and better."

Even Danny was impressed. "Yeah. We did a great job."

"I put the star on!" Jamie reminded everyone in a loud voice, in case they forgot. "That's my job."

* * *

><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR: 1989<p> 


	7. 1989  T'was The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**Hey guys thanks for the great reviews! Keep on reading and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>1989<strong>

**T'was The Night Before Christmas**

_**December 24th 1989**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

It was the night before Christmas and fifteen year old Danny Reagan along with his fourteen year old sister Erin were in charge of babysitting their younger brothers, twelve year old Joe and six year old Jamie.

Jamie carefully carried a plate of cookies to leave by the fireplace for Santa. He was so busy concentrating on not dropping the plate that he didn't see Danny almost collide into him as they passed each other in the hallway.

"Whoa kid! Watch where you're going?" Danny said in alarm, grabbing Jamie's shoulders.

"Sorry Danny. I didn't see you. I'm getting ready for Santa." Jamie explained happily.

"Sugar cookies are my favourite," Danny said mockingly.

"They're for Santa!" Jamie hissed, snatching the plate out of Danny's way.

"Right, right. Santa." Danny rolled his eyes. "You don't even like Santa anyway. At the Christmas show you ran straight to Ma as soon as Santa came on the stage!"

"That's because he was scary and loud," Jamie mumbled in embarrassment.

Danny laughed, "Yeah, the poor guy probably gets paid to do that. He went way too overboard if you ask me."

"Huh?" Jamie asked in total confusion.

"Ignore him Jamie he doesn't know what he's saying," Erin snapped as she marched out of the kitchen carrying a glass of milk and glaring at Danny.

Danny held his hands up in defeat. "Yeah. Ignore me."

"Come on Jamie, let's go get ready for Santa Clause and then you need to get ready for bed okay?" Erin said softly.

"Okay!" Jamie said excitedly, rushing into the living room with Erin hurrying after him. Danny followed them in.

"You know Jamie, if you really wanted to see Santa Clause, why don't you just wait up and spy on him?" Danny suggested with a twinkle in his eye.

Erin stabbed another glare in Danny's direction while Jamie turned to him mortified. "We can't do that Danny! He'll know we're spying on him. That's bad!"

"No it isn't," Danny smirked. "I mean think about it Jamie…" He knelt down so he was eye level with his brother, "How does a huge guy like Santa get down that tiny chimney anyway?"

"He's magic!" Jamie said with a tiny frown. "Isn't he?"

"Yes!" Erin answered quickly. "He's very magic, oh wow look at the time Jamie we need to get you to bed -"

"And how do you think he can visit every single house with every kid in it, in every country of the world?" Danny said pointedly. "I mean, it's a huge world."

"I know!" Jamie said defiantly, "But – Santa has elves to help him. And Rudolph."

"Yeah and Rudolph," Danny sneered. "Which begs another question. How does a reindeer -?"

"Stop it!" Erin said sharply. "Jamie, it's time for bed."

"But I'm not tired!" Jamie protested sleepily.

With a quick glance at Danny, Erin said evenly, "Yes but if you don't then you'll miss Santa…"

Jamie looked at Danny who raised his brow at him. Then Jamie said quietly, "But - but I want to see him."

Erin rolled her eyes at Danny, "See? Are you happy with what you've started now?"

"What?" Danny said innocently. "I'm asking a simple question."

"You're just being your usual mean self!" Erin replied crossly.

"No he isn't," Jamie whimpered, close to tears. "He's just being Danny."

"See," Danny smirked, "You're making Jamie cry now?"

"Me?" Erin yelled in outrage, "You're the one telling him that Santa Clause isn't real -" She smartly swallowed her words at Jamie's shocked expression. "Real – real – really – really around – here – in the neighbourhood – because - because you aren't in bed yet!" Erin stuttered to a bewildered Jamie.

"Can you tell us a story first?" Jamie asked Danny with pleading eyes.

It was on the tip of Danny's tongue to say that he had better things to do but he couldn't really say no to Jamie's puppy dog eyes. "Oh all right kid. Tell Joe to hurry his ass up and then we can get this over with."

"Joey!" Jamie bellowed, "Danny says to hurry your ass up because he's going to tell us a story!"

"Oh nice," Erin huffed sarcastically, "Any other expletives you wanna teach our six year old brother? Haven't you learned from the F word scenario last Summer? Did you just forget?"

"I know Dad sure didn't," Danny said darkly.

"Didn't what?" Joe asked as he padded into the room.

"Just reliving the horrific moment when Jamie asked Ma what the F word was at Sunday dinner," Erin said smugly, enjoying the queasy look on Danny's face.

Joe laughed, "Yeah there's a look I'd never forget!"

"Tell me about it!" Danny shuddered, "They could probably hear Dad screaming all the way over in Jersey!"

"Not Dad. Grandma!" Joe burst out laughing again. Danny scowled.

"Can we just hear the story now!" Jamie wailed impatiently.

"Okay, okay." Danny patted Jamie's head. They all settled themselves on the floor in a circle near the fireplace. Danny looked around, "Where's my flashlight?"

"It's been in the tree house since Halloween," Joe answered.

"Great!" Danny jumped up and started running towards the kitchen, "I'll be right back!"

"Why do you need a flashlight for?" Joe called out to him but he had gone. He returned three minutes later with the flashlight.

"Did you lock the back door?" Erin asked sternly as Danny settled himself down.

"Yes bossy the cow!" Danny jeered. Jamie and Joe snickered while Erin just glared. Danny switched the flashlight on and held it under his chin so it cast an eerie glow over his face. "T'was the night before Christmas, and all the children were in their beds -"

"That flashlight really doesn't create an effect," Erin interjected in a bland voice.

Danny sighed in annoyance, "Maybe if you actually let me continue…. Anyway, T'was the night before Christmas, and all the children were in their beds

"Is this supposed to be a scary story?" Erin asked sceptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if you stopped interrupting me then maybe you'd find out!" Danny replied in irritation. "Now where was I?"

"T'was the night before Christmas and there are some kids asleep in their beds," Joe responded in a bored voice.

"Oh yeah, so everyone was quiet and asleep. Far, far away there was a house with group of four kids. Three brothers and one sister. "

Jamie listened raptly. Erin raised her eyebrow.

"The parents were out for the night," Danny continued intently, "And they had left their two eldest kids in charge of the younger two. So – that night they were all waiting patiently, excited by the idea of Christmas the next day. As they were preparing to put their younger brother to bed, they heard a knock at the door."

Danny rapped on the wooden floor with his knuckles, "Knock knock, knock knock, knock knock."

"The four siblings had no idea what was going on, they didn't know where the sound was coming from!" Danny said excitedly.

Erin heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh boy."

"Then they heard the sound of jingle bells coming from the living room – so they ran downstairs and found…." Danny paused for effect.

"What did they find?" Joe asked impatiently.

"Santa Clause – but – it was not your ordinary Santa Clause, he was all disfigured with a burnt face and his hair was -"

"Danny," Erin interrupted in a jaded voice, "Look at Jamie."

Danny glanced at Jamie who was curled up fast asleep on Joe's lap. Danny chuckled, "I guess he's just tired."

"Or extremely bored with your storytelling, I know I am," Joe murmured as he tried to shift away slowly so as not to wake Jamie.

"I'll take him to his room." Danny said softly. As he tenderly lifted Jamie off Joe's lap, his face contorted in pain, "Oh Geez what does this kid eat? He just gets heavier!"

"Mmm, maybe it's your superman strength," Erin said mockingly, she patted Danny's shoulder, "I think it's letting you down."

They heard the sound of the door opening and the laughter of their parents as they entered the house.

"Hey kids -" Frank started to greet, then stopped as he saw Danny half-way up the stairs with Jamie in his arms.

"Ssh," Danny hissed, "He's asleep...and really, really heavy."

"You must've tired him out," Mary commented, impressed. "What did you do? Play cops and robbers again?"

Joe bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the embarrassed look on Danny's face. "Well um...actually Ma, Danny was telling -"

"Yeah, yeah!" Danny interrupted abruptly, "We tired him out playing cops and robbers!"

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 1990<p> 


	8. 1990  Nativity

**Welcome to the 90's!**

* * *

><p><strong>1990<strong>

**Nativity**

_**December 20th 1990**_

_**5 days till Christmas**_

An anticipated hush settled over the school assembly hall as the parents of the kids in St. Brendan's pre-school waited nervously for the annual school nativity to start. The Reagans had arrived early and had bagged the front row seats as their youngest, seven year old Jamie was playing the main part of Joseph.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Sixteen year old Danny whispered with a smirk as he adjusted the lens on the video camera.

"Daniel put that camera away!" Mary hissed, "You'll distract your brother."

"Not likely," Fifteen year old Erin whispered smugly, "I've spent hours rehearsing with Jamie using all sorts of distractions just in case Danny tries anything tonight. I told him to just focus on me."

"So you sit next to the biggest distraction of all!" Thirteen year old Joe muttered with sarcasm, "Yeah. Nice technique sis."

"Hey! What do you take me for?" Danny murmured, pretending to be offended. "Like I'd ever publicly humiliate my baby brother at this age? What do you think the camera's for huh?"

"Capturing a wonderful memory of your little brother so you can reflect back on it in time and realize how much you all mean to each other?" Mary suggested hopefully even though her tone suggested it wasn't.

Danny snorted, "As if! Nope, this is gonna be used for blackmail when he's older!"

Mary sighed, "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

"If you think that's going to work then you should see the whole file of blackmail we have on you son," Frank mumbled without even glancing at Danny.

Danny's eyes widened in surprise. "You have an actual file on me?"

"It's alphabetized." Henry whispered.

Danny paused. Then his face broke into a grin, "Awesome! Get down with my bad self!"

"Ssh! It's starting!" Erin said excitedly.

The curtains were pulled back just as Danny hit 'record.' Jamie shuffled onto the stage with Casey Metcalfe who was playing the role of Mary and two other kids who were dressed up as donkeys. He looked so cute in his colourful robes, headscarf and make-shift beard which Erin had quickly scribbled on with an old eyeliner pencil, right before they left the house.

Jamie made a big show of walking around the stage a few times, leading the donkey and Mary to 'Bethlehem.'

"Joseph I'm sooo tired," Casey whined. She placed her hands on the pillow pretending to be a baby bump, "I need to lie down."

"Don't worry Mary. I'll go and see if there is any room at the inn," Jamie recited, watching Erin who mouthed the words back with pride. Danny rolled his eyes.

Jamie walked to the conveniently placed cardboard cut-out which was acting as the 'Inn.' He knocked on the door. A head stuck out of the open window and the innkeeper played by their neighbour Dean McGowan, said loudly "Can I help you?"

"My wife and I have been travelling for a very long time," Jamie said in a voice just as loud. "Can we please have a room to stay in?" Danny had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from laughing when Jamie said, 'My wife and I.'

"Sorry, there is no room pal, you'll have to come back later!" Dean said in a broad voice, grinning into the audience who tittered at the ad-lib.

"What does he think he's doing? That wasn't in the script!" Erin murmured hotly.

"Improvise kid," Danny muttered, watching through the narrow lens.

"Please," Jamie carried on bravely, "My wife is about to have a baby!"

"That's got nothing to do with me!" Dean said smugly, clearly enjoying the attention. A ripple of laughter sizzled through the audience.

"Well it's got nothing to do with me either so just let us in!" Jamie retorted crossly.

The whole audience burst into peals of laughter including the Reagans. Danny was laughing too hard; he tried to keep the hand which held the camera steady as he focused on the stage.

"Danny did you – did you get that?" Frank choked with amusement.

"Every single word Dad!" Danny answered brightly.

"Who told him to say that?" Henry choked.

"I – I sure didn't," Mary chuckled, wiping her eyes.

Jamie waited until the audience had calmed down before saying softly, "Please. We don't have much time."

"I don't have a room but there is a stable," Dean replied, "She can have her baby in there."

"It will have to do," Jamie turned to Casey, "We got a stable."

"Oh good!" Casey responded, a little too enthusiastically. The audience, still quite fragile, laughed at that.

Jamie proceeded to follow Dean when one of the kids who played the backend of the donkey, tripped and pushed the kid at the front end who pushed Mary, who in turn collided into Jamie who fell with Dean, off the stage and together they crashed into the entire band section.

The whole audience gasped. The Reagans were on their feet, trying to see if they were okay.

Jamie scrambled to his feet saying quickly, "And then Mary had the baby Jesus the end!" He rushed off, leaving his family and the rest of the audience stunned.

**_1 hour later_**

"You go in!"

"No you do it!"

"You're the oldest!"

"Well you're the girl!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're good with feelings and stuff!"

"You -!"

"How about we all go in!" Joe hissed. Danny and Erin effectively shut up. They were all gathered outside their brother's door, clutching mugs of hot chocolate at an attempt to cheer him up. After the play he hadn't said a word to anyone and had come running straight to his room.

Erin knocked on Jamie's room door gently, "Jamie?"

"Go away!" Jamie cried.

Erin sighed. "Jamie please can we come in?"

No answer.

"Jamie?"

"Geez if he's like this now, can you imagine what he's gonna be like in seven, eight years' time?" Danny muttered.

"We brought hot chocolate?" Erin sung, knowing that would do it.

"Fine." Jamie huffed.

Joe opened the door. They all traipsed inside carefully carrying the mugs. Jamie lay buried under his bed sheets with the covers pulled right up over his head. Danny set the mugs down on his bedside table and tried to tug the covers off Jamie.

"Stop it!" Jamie moaned, resisting.

"Jamie – you have to – stop this!" Danny gave one final tug and the covers came free.

Jamie scowled at him, clutching Fudge, "I messed up."

"No you didn't," Joe said in reassurance, "It wasn't your fault Jamie. Lots of things happen at school nativity plays."

"I fell off the stage," Jamie whimpered in embarrassment.

"Yeah…" Danny replied, trying not to laugh, "That – that was… unfortunate."

"And I said the wrong lines." Jamie added miserably into Fudge's fur.

"That wasn't your fault Jamie," Erin said soothingly, "Dean was just showing off and you had to do what you had to do. You can think on your feet. That's good. You should be a lawyer."

"Let's not go overboard!" Danny said seriously. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Listen kid, I know I tease you a little – well okay, a lot. And you're probably never gonna hear the end of this one till you're like twen – ow!" Erin whacked his arm. "But – but I gotta say that I'm really proud of you. Erin's right, you can think on your feet and that's a good skill to have."

"So… do you think I should be a lawyer when I grow up?" Jamie asked curiously.

"It's not just lawyers that need that skill you know kid," Danny said with irritation, "Cops need it too."

Jamie's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Really."

"Hey I know something that will cheer you up Jamie," Joe said with a small grin. "Look outside!"

Jamie turned to the window and gasped. Soft white flakes flickered down from the sky.

"It's snowing!" Jamie exclaimed, running to the window and pressing his small face up against the glass. "It's snowing!" He ran out of his room and down the stairs screaming, "MAMA! DADDY! IT'S SNOWING!"

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 1991<p> 


	9. 1991  Snowball Fight!

**Author's Note:** Guys thanks once again for the great reviews! Keep on reading and reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>1991<strong>

**Snowball Fight**

_**December 25th 1991**_

_**Christmas Day**_

"In coming!" Fourteen year old Joe yelled as he struck his eight year old brother in the head with a snowball.

"Hey!" Jamie retorted as he dropped the one he had been making, in surprise as the snowball slammed against his head. "That's not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war little brother!" Seventeen year old Danny called out gleefully as he bounded down the steps into their backyard where Joe and Jamie were in the middle of a snowball fight. He quickly and skilfully gathered some snow in his hands and began shaping it into a very large ball.

"Uh-oh! Duck and cover!" Jamie bellowed as Danny hurtled a snowball his way. Jamie ducked behind the wall which took the snowball for him.

"Damn it!" Danny cursed. He bent down to try and make a new one when he felt a snowball hit his backside. "Hey!" He whipped around to find Jamie grinning cheekily. "Oh that is it kid, you are so dead!"

"10-85 Joe, 10-85!" Jamie shouted as he darted around Danny.

"Take that!" Joe aimed a snowball for his face, Danny swiftly ducked behind a tree.

"Gotta get up earlier than that if you wanna take down this awesome cop!" Danny boasted.

"Oh yeah?" Jamie hurled a snowball at Danny from behind which hit his head. "That early enough for you?"

"Since when did you get so good at aiming huh?" Danny shouted.

He scooped up some snow and was about to throw it at Jamie when he felt another snowball hit him in the neck. "Aaah!" He shivered uncomfortably as snow trickled down his neck. "What the…?" He saw his sixteen year old sister, Erin smirking at him, throwing a second snowball in the air and catching it tauntingly.

"I heard someone call 10-85? That's Officer in Distress right?" She chirped.

"Don't even think about it!" Danny threatened.

"Oh I've already thought about it!" Erin jeered. She prepared to take aim, Danny grabbed Jamie and held him out in front of him like a shield. Jamie squealed as the snowball hit him full on in the face.

Erin gasped, "Jamie I'm so sorry, that wasn't meant for you it was for Da -!" Erin shrieked as Joe threw a snowball in her face. "Joe!" She wiped snow out of her eyes, "If any of that got into my hair I'll kill you!" She took off after him.

Danny was too busy laughing he didn't see the two snowballs which hit him hard on the side of his head, one after the other.

"That's for using me as a shield!" Jamie yelled as he quickly ran after Joe.

"Ooh…You're going to pay for that kid!" Danny hollered, brushing snow off his head and chasing after Jamie.

Joe tried to throw Danny off course by hurtling another snowball at him but Danny blocked it with his arm. "Run Jamie, keep running!" Joe shouted as he crouched down trying to gather more snow. He was so busy sculpting his snowball, he didn't see the one coming his way.

"Joe look ou -!" Jamie cried too late. He cringed as the snowball hit his brother.

"Officer Down!" Joe yelled as he slumped over. "We have an Officer Down!"

"Ha ha!" Erin cheered, dancing around a frustrated Joe, "That was for my hair!"

Jamie was too busy watching Joe and Erin that he didn't see Danny creep up from behind him and actually shove a whole handful of snow down his back. Jamie squealed uncomfortably as the snow dribbled down his back, he hopped around. "Oooh! Been hit, I've been hit!"

"What happened?" Joe asked as he and Erin came running towards Jamie.

Jamie pointed towards Danny, scowling. "He shoved snow down my back!"

"Danny!" Erin scolded.

"Hey?" Danny held his hands up in defence. "I told you, all is fair in love and war!"

Erin, Joe and Jamie all exchanged a look. Then they grabbed a handful of snow and started rolling it up with evil smirks as Joe said innocently, "You're right Danny. All is fair in love and war!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Danny started to back off.

"We love you..." Erin sung slowly, "But..." Joe, Erin and Jamie aimed and fired at the same time.

"WHOOOOOAHHH!" Danny screamed, holding his hands up to shield him as the snowballs hit him. But they didn't stop there, Joe, Erin and Jamie continued to fling random snow at Danny who seized every opportunity to throw some back at them.

"Kids, Grandma and Grandpa are here!" Frank called out to his children in amusement as he sauntered down the steps, with the Polaroid camera clutched in his hand.

"Dad please tell me you weren't taking pictures of them ambushing me?" Danny whined in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah!" Frank laughed, shaking the picture. "This is definitely one for the album."

The four Reagan siblings all exchanged cheeky looks of recognition. They sweetly stalked up to their father with their hands behind their backs.

"We didn't wish you Merry Christmas yet Dad," Erin said in a sugary voice.

"Reagan style." Danny added with a cheeky glint in his eye.

Frank frowned, "No… kids…. No!"

He turned and started to run.

"MARY, POP, MA, NEED BACK-UP!"

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 1992<p> 


	10. 1992  One Snowy Night In Manhattan

**1992**

**One Snowy Night in Manhattan**

_**December 1st 1992**_

_**24 Days Till Christmas**_

"Man I am freezing my ass off!" Eighteen year old Danny grumbled as he huddled together with his siblings under the large umbrella his seventeen year old sister was holding. They had been waiting at Rockefeller Centre for nearly an hour to watch the Christmas tree lights being switched on. As their father was NYPD they were able to stand right at the front of the stage. Tiny white flakes started to meander down upon them. Danny groaned and zipped his jacket up further, "Great it's snowing!"

"Well it is winter," Fifteen year old Joe retorted. He nudged his nine year old brother, "You okay Jamie?"

"Yep," Jamie answered, his teeth chattering.

"Don't lie!" Danny chided, placing his hand on his brother's trembling shoulder, "You're shivering!" He pulled Jamie closer in an attempt to keep him warm. "How long is Dad gonna be?"

"He's with Commissioner Lewis and the Mayor," Erin answered.

"We already took our publicity pictures with the guys, why do Ma and Dad need to hang back with them? What else could they have to talk about?" Danny asked in frustration.

"Adult conversation? I don't know!" Joe replied in annoyance.

"We go through this B.S. every year!" Danny complained. "At first it was kinda cool, sure, but now it's just annoying. We queue up to see a bunch of B-Listers turn on the lights of a Christmas tree! If I wanted to see Christmas lights I can just go home and stare at our Christmas tree! At least it'll be warmer!"

"It's tradition Danny," Erin huffed. "You know that."

"Yeah I know that but I have a lot of work to catch up on for next semester." Danny muttered, shifting uncomfortably. "College sure isn't what I thought it would be."

"One big party," Joe responded.

"Exactly!" Danny praised, completely missing the subtle sarcasm. "It's all work and no play."

"No kidding." Erin mumbled with an eye roll.

"I'm hungry!" Jamie moaned. "Can I get a hot dog or something?"

"Or something…" Danny rooted around in his pocket and found some tic-tacs, "Here you go kid, suck on that. It'll keep you going."

Erin watched with disgust, "Danny!"

"What?" He retorted defensively, "It's teaching him basic life survival skills."

Erin snorted, "Please…."

"Oh here you are!" Mary stated with delight as she waded her way through the crowd, her arms filled with wrapped hot-dogs. "I've got you some food, I figured you might be starving."

"You figured right, you are a life saver Ma!" Joe hailed, as he helped pass the hot-dogs around.

"Yeah thanks Ma." Jamie bit into his with relish. "Mmmmm. This beats tic-tacs." Danny thumped Jamie around the head without looking up from his hot-dog."

"So where's Dad?" Erin asked.

"He's still with Commissioner Lewis and the Mayor," Mary answered with disapproval written all over her face.

"You don't like the Mayor very much do you Ma?" Jamie commented with a small smirk.

"It's not that I don't like him," Mary said slowly, "It's just - I find him to be very…. You'll find out when you're older."

Erin and Danny grinned at each other. Jamie just shrugged and continued to eat his hot-dog.

"Okay I'm officially done for tonight!" Frank announced as he crept up behind Erin and took the umbrella off her, giving his daughter a welcoming kiss on the cheek. "I can now enjoy the tree lighting ceremony with my family."

"Finally!" Danny sighed in relief. "What were you doing back there?"

"Well Commissioner Lewis had an idea that we should circulate and talk to the tourists, it's our most important season." Frank replied simply. "Were you kids waiting long?"

"No," Erin answered politely.

"Yes!" Danny answered loudly.

"Umm guys…" Jamie said hesitantly pointing in front of him.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I had to do something important," Frank said placidly.

"Danny…" Jamie pressed, still pointing in front of him.

"Not now Jamie – I have to go home early, I have - work to do!"

"Do or catch up on?" Fran retorted smartly.

"Dad, Ma…" Jamie hissed frantically.

"What different does that make?" Danny replied hotly.

"If you had spent most of your time working instead of going out to bars during your first important months of college, then maybe you wouldn't be so behind!" Mary scolded.

"Guys!" Jamie yelled through gritted teeth.

"What?" Danny snapped, turning around and froze.

Jamie, Joe and Erin pointed in unison to the large camera now hovering directly over them, which read NBC.

"We're on TV," Erin whispered, tucking her hair behind her ears. Danny swallowed. "Millions are watching you argue right now."

Danny, Frank and Mary plastered on a grimace.

"Here we are at the 1992 Christmas Tree Ceremony at Rockefeller's Centre - Say Merry Christmas to New York!" The host called out jovially to them.

The Reagans waved stoically at the camera.

"Merry Christmas New York!" They chirped in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 1993<p> 


	11. 1993  Lie To Me

**Author's Note: **Hey guys thanks for the reviews! You guys loved that snowball fight lol! Okay, here's 93 + 94

* * *

><p><strong>1993<strong>

**Lie To Me**

_**December 18th 1993**_

_**1 Week Till Christmas**_

"Wow, it's cold out here!" Sixteen year old Joe exclaimed as the Reagan's sauntered through a maze of Christmas trees, guiding their ten year old brother in case he got lost in the shuffle.

"I didn't think it'll get this busy till nearer Christmas!" Eighteen year old Erin said in irritation as people barged past them without apologizing.

Nineteen year old Danny raised his eyebrow, "Well what did you expect?"

"We're here to find a nice Christmas tree," Mary said through gritted teeth as they trudged up the narrow path through the trees.

"One that'll fit well with our house," Frank added. "Choosing a Christmas tree is a very important part of Christmas."

"Yeah we know Dad," Danny said politely with an eye roll, "You – tell us this every year."

"So what kind of a tree are we going to get?" Jamie grumbled, as he was pushed from one side to another by the crowd of desperate Christmas shoppers. "Can we just hurry up and get it? I'm freezing and I really don't like being shoved aroun -!" Jamie stumbled as some men carrying a Christmas tree barged into him.

"Hey!" Danny yelled pointedly as he caught Jamie before he fell into some pine trees.

"Sorry kid," One of the men called over his shoulder.

"Okay, let's find a tree." Frank said excitedly, clapping his hands. "I think we should do the usual routine - all split up and then meet back here, under this reindeer statue… in say… half an hour."

"Sir, Yes Sir," Danny said with a salute. Mary looked away in displeasure.

Erin, noticing this, turned to her brothers, "Er - Come on guys, let's go find ourselves a tree."

They stalked off through the faux woods of Christmas trees while their parents headed off in the opposite direction.

"I kinda love Christmas tree shopping." Erin said wistfully. "I just love the smell of pine."

Jamie sniffed the nearest tree with a blank expression, "I don't get it."

"It's – the whole thing – you know once we take it home and decorate it and everything then it's like a complete package." Erin said impatiently.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Joe said with a smile as he sniffed one of the trees with pleasure, "I smell one of these trees and I feel much happier."

Danny raised his eyebrow, "Lucky you." He said quietly. Jamie glanced at him but didn't say anything.

Joe brushed off some fake snow off one of the trees, "Now that's something I really don't get – fake snow, ergh!"

"Yeah, why have fake when you can have the real deal," Danny said with a forced laugh.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked Danny in concern. Joe and Erin glanced at Danny, to see his reaction.

Danny stared at his kid brother, wandering if Jamie could see through the lie or not. "I – will be."

"Is it cause Ma's upset that you wanna join the marines?" Jamie asked tentatively.

"That's… a huge part of it kid yeah," Danny said with a smile.

"But it's what you want to do?" Jamie frowned, he didn't understand why their mother was so upset with Danny. Many a night he'd lie awake, listening to Danny arguing with their mother. "You said you didn't like college and you weren't happy there. You want to join the marines because you told me and Joe and Dad and Grandpa that college isn't right for you and you'll be happier. Why doesn't Ma want you to be happy?"

"It's a little complicated than that Jamie," Erin said gently. "Ma's just – worried about Danny. And she has every right to be."

"Does she?" Danny asked gruffly, suddenly very interested in the Christmas tree.

"Yeah," Erin said softly. "It's a dangerous job and we don't want to lose you."

Danny turned to her and smiled thinly. "You're not gonna lose me sis." He turned to his brothers, "That goes for all of you." Joe returned the smile but Jamie didn't.

"Why?" Jamie asked suddenly feeling very panicked, "Why – why would we lose Danny?"

Danny, Joe and Erin's eyes widened in guilt as Jamie's lip quivered.

"Jamie," Joe said quickly, "Erin didn't mean it like that."

"But – but I don't understand," Jamie whined. "People keep telling me that I should wait until I'm older but I am!"

"Kid -"

"I already know that Santa Clause isn't real!" Jamie confessed angrily.

Danny, Erin and Joe were stumped. Boy they weren't expecting that.

Danny stared at his brother startled, "What?"

"I already know that Santa Clause isn't real." Jamie repeated with a serious face.

"Look kid," Danny started, he didn't know how to say it to him. "If - if this is about what I said to you four years ago, just ignore it. I was a stupid kid back then, I didn't know what I was saying -"

"It's okay Danny," Jamie said bitterly. "I know he's not real. I just sorta…" He shuffled awkwardly, "I just wanted you to know that. Just so you know that I'm not a kid anymore."

Danny laughed, "Kid you have no idea just how much of a kid you are!"

"See!" Jamie groaned and slumped down onto the nearest bench. "I'm not a kid."

Joe and Erin sat either side of him while Danny knelt down in front of him saying as sincerely as he could, "Kid I know you may think you're not a kid. But you are. And people used to say that to me when I was your age and it used to piss me off too!"

"And me," Erin added.

"Me too," Joe chirped.

"See? Okay so you know about Santa Clause but that doesn't mean you have to start acting like a grown up!" Danny nudged his brother, trying to get a smile out of him. "Okay?"

Jamie smiled wanly, "Okay." He shifted uncomfortably. "So… is Jesus real?"

"What?" Erin gasped, "Of – of course he is, why would you think he -?"

"Because Santa isn't! And if he isn't then maybe Christmas isn't real… maybe… it's just a lie. I don't understand why people keep lying to me!" Jamie said in anguish.

Joe placed an arm around Jamie and held him tight. "Jamie listen to me. Santa and Jesus are not connected at all. Santa is something that the pagans created -"

"What's a pagan?" Jamie interrupted curiously.

"Don't even go there kid," Danny muttered.

"But Jesus is the true meaning of Christmas." Joe continued, "He's the real reason we need to celebrate it. He is one hundred percent real. As long as you know and accept that one fact. Nothing else matters."

"He's right," Erin said tenderly.

Jamie nodded. "Okay. Jesus real. Santa Clause not. Got it."

"So how did you figure it out anyway?" Erin asked Jamie with a smirk.

"I sure didn't tell him!" Danny said defensively, holding his hands up as Joe glanced at him.

"I figured it out about two years ago actually." Jamie said in a timid voice, "I noticed that Santa Clause used the same wrapping paper that Ma kept in the stair-cupboard and that his handwriting and Dad's are really similar!"

His siblings laughed. "Well done Detective Reagan!" Danny cheered.

"Shut up!" Jamie playfully punched Danny.

"I guess we better go find a tree now," Joe said rubbing his hands together.

"Yep, a nice small tree is what we need," Danny said innocently.

"No!" Jamie protested, "We want a big tree!"

"Yeah!" Erin laughed.

"That's easy for you to say kid, you guys aren't the ones carrying the thing all the way back to the car and then back into the house!" Danny growled.

"Yet!" Joe added, ruffling Jamie's hair.

"So, one thing I don't get," Danny said inquisitively to Jamie, "If you've known for two years about Santa not being real how come you never said anything to us before?"

A mischievous smirk spread upon Jamie's face, "And miss out on two years worth of extra presents?"

Danny was lost for words. "That's – that's genius!" He said in outrage, "Why the hell didn't I think of that?"

Jamie scoffed, "And you said I'm the one who has a lot to learn!" He ran off ahead of them.

Joe clapped a stunned Danny on the shoulder. "You know, you and that kid are so similar it's actually frightening."

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 1994<p> 


	12. 1994  Young Love At The Ice Rink

**1994**

**Young Love At The Rockerfeller Ice Rink**

_**December 24th 1994**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

"I don't care what you say, I am not gonna do it!" Eleven year old Jamie stated defensively. They had been at Rockefeller's Ice Rink for nearly an hour and still Jamie had refused to budge from the side.

"Come on kid, it's real easy!" Twenty year old Danny said impatiently, "Just let go."

"Here just take my hand," Their nineteen year old sister said gently. She stretched out her hand for Jamie to take it but he brushed it off.

"I'm not gonna hold my sister's hand! How's that gonna look!" He said in embarrassment.

"Fine, suit yourself," Erin huffed. She twirled off in a pirouette and skated off to join her boyfriend, John Boyle who was waiting for her at the centre. He caught her and twirled her around before holding her in a dip so he could kiss her.

"Am I the only one who thinks that guy is Mr Sleazebag," Seventeen year old Joe grumbled as he skated up to his brothers who were now watching John and Erin making out in the centre of the ice rink.

"No," Danny growled, distrust all over his face. "I don't like him either."

"Why?" Jamie asked in confusion, "There's nothing wrong with him."

"What are you talking about there's everything wrong with him, look at the guy!" Danny moaned, pointing at the couple now skating happily around the rink, hand in hand with the glittering backdrop of the New York skyline behind them.

But they only had eyes for each other. It looked like the scene from a movie.

"Yep, law student, lots of money, comes from a good family, what's not to like about him?" Jamie said sarcastically.

"There's more to it than that." Danny said in an irksome manner.

John pulled Erin in for another kiss, he lifted her off her feet and twirled her around while still smooching.

"Kinda makes you wanna throw up doesn't it?" Joe murmured in disgust.

"You two are just jealous that Erin has someone this Christmas and you two don't," Jamie said innocently.

Danny - without even breaking eye contact with the skating couple, reached over and shoved Jamie off the side.

"Whoaaa!" Jamie stumbled as he slipped, lost his balance and fell flat on the ice, face forward. He turned around to glare at his brother. "Danny!"

"Ooops," Danny responded in a bland voice. "My hand slipped."

"The blade at the end of my foot is gonna slip -" Jamie threatened, scrambling back up.

"Hey, hey, whoa, cut it out you two!" Joe yelled, skating in between the two of them. He helped Jamie to his feet.

"He started it," Danny grumbled.

"I was only telling the truth," Jamie muttered sourly, rubbing his forehead where he had smacked it on the ice. "It's not my fault if you don't like the guy."

"I could get a hundred dates this Christmas if I wanted to," Danny said airily, "But I decided to take a break from that this year."

"Sure you did," Jamie scoffed.

They watched Erin twirl into a figure eight right into John's arms. He kissed her again.

"More kissing!" Jamie exclaimed with a wrinkled nose. "Yeeeuch!"

"Wish they'd get a room," Danny growled, "No on second thought, no I don't!" He added quickly.

"So do you think they'llget married?" Jamie asked.

"No!" Danny snapped. "Don't be so stupid kid. She's too young and so is he. No guy is looking for marriage at this age - believe me - I know!"

"Yeah but still, this is her first serious boyfriend," Joe said anxiously, "I mean, apart from Ronnie Clary -"

"Ronnie Clary doesn't count, that guy's a loser!" Danny interrupted dismissively.

"Unlike John who's on his way to becoming a hotshot lawyer," Joe replied with a raised brow.

"Like Erin," Jamie sighed. "Bad luck Danny. You'll never get between those two."

Danny turned to Jamie and said firmly, "Mark my words kid, next Christmas Erin will be walking around saying John Boyle who?"

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 1995<p> 


	13. 1995  Fairy Tale Of New York

**Author's Note:**Hey guys thanks again for the reviews! This is 95 (named after one of my fave Christmas songs!) and 96. After 96 I'm gonna be on pause until after the 14th of Dec cause I have a deadline on the 15th for Uni. but after that it'll all be back on track and no more deadlines till the New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>1995<strong>

**Fairy tale of New York**

_**December 25th 1995**_

_**Christmas Day**_

"I can't believe John and I are getting married in five days!" Twenty year old Erin exclaimed excitedly at the table during Christmas dinner. She flexed her ring finger out proudly so that her large diamond flashed at everyone.

Across from her, Danny slammed his wine glass down on the table, loudly and pointedly. At twenty-one he still hadn't learned to control his temper, something which his eighteen year old brother Joe said that he probably never will.

"Married…Wow. It only just seems like yesterday I was carrying you in my arms. My favourite granddaughter's growing up," Henry said with nostalgia. He drained his scotch.

"I'm your only granddaughter Grandpa!" Erin laughed.

"This doesn't seem real," Betty said with a sad smile. Mary placed her hand over her mother-in-law's in understanding. They were both thinking and feeling the same thing.

"It doesn't feel real Grandma. This all feels like a fairy tale – a nice fairy tale!" Erin sighed dreamily, oblivious to Danny's reactions. "I feel like I'm going to wake up at any second and all of this would've been a dream."

"We wish," Danny grumbled.

"Can someone pass me the gravy?" Joe said loudly.

"I'm happy for you Erin," Their twelve year old brother said sincerely as he handed Joe the gravy boat. "Really. John seems like a great guy."

"Thanks Jamie! He is a great guy." Erin smiled. Danny on the other hand, threw his brother a look of deep betrayal from across the table and turned back to his food.

"Guys it's snowing!" Joe commented in surprise. Everyone turned their attention to the window, sure enough there were tiny white flakes flitting down from the inky blue sky.

"I hope it snows on my wedding day, it'll be so romantic!" Erin breathed as she admired her engagement ring.

Danny let his fork fall to his plate with a loud clatter.

"Yeah – yeah it'll be cool," Jamie said hesitantly as he eyed Danny warily.

"As long as you're happy sweetheart," Frank said thinly. He exchanged a look from his wife as they passed the potatoes to each other. "You know that – I just want you to be happy."

"So you guys are okay with this wedding going ahead?" Erin asked tentatively.

"Of course we are!" Mary declared uncertainly after a long pause in which everyone at the table fired a glance in Danny's direction, including Erin. "I mean I know I raised some – uh – concerns in the beginning, about your age- "

"I'm the same age you were when you married Dad," Erin said evenly.

The tension in the room was starting to build as Erin's good mood evaporated.

"I know that," Mary responded quickly, "I mean your father and I were young when we married, that's true…" She busied herself with arranging the vegetable dish, determined not to make eye contact with anyone, "But it was the seventies. A different time, a different decade -"

"Oh, so you think I'm too young to get married because it's the nineties?" Erin asked in half-confusion, half-anger.

Jamie focused on drinking his milk very slowly, his eyes watching his mother and sister over the rim of the glass.

"No, no that's not what I meant!" Mary replied hastily. She rounded on her husband for help.

"Sweetheart your mother just meant that she's - wondering if you've - thought this through," Frank said placidly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Erin asked coolly.

Danny, who had been sitting quietly throughout all of this, finally piped up simply, "It means that the only reason John Boyle put that ring on your finger is because he's fed up of waiting and has found the only way to get inside your pants."

Oh boy. If looks could kill, Jamie thought as he chanced a glance at his sister. It was definitely icier in the Reagan's dining room than outside.

"Daniel that kind of talk is inappropriate at the table!" Mary hissed as she glanced at her mother-in-law who looked stunned at her grandson's comment.

"Wha - what did you just say?" Erin choked in disbelief.

Jamie and Joe caught each other's eye and sighed heavily. They knew what was coming and once again, they were going to be forced to mediate.

"You heard me," Danny stated defiantly.

"Does anyone want more turkey?" Jamie said intentionally, as he practically shoved the dish under Erin's nose. "It'll be a shame to waste…"

"Yeah I heard you," Erin said sharply, "I'm just daring you to say it again!"

"Hey how about some more sprouts?" Joe said desperately, snatching the sprouts dish off the table and forcing it upon Danny.

"You never can get enough sprouts!" Jamie agreed deliberately, shifting his chair further away from Erin, lest she and Danny start throwing things.

"Okay," Danny wiped his mouth then threw his napkin down, "I'll say it again -"

"No, no you won't!" Frank thundered. "That's enough Danny."

"But Dad she star -"

"I said that's enough." Frank repeated. He sighed, "Danny, Erin, apologize to each other so we can carry on with our Christmas dinner in – mind the irony – peace."

Danny and Erin didn't exchange a word or a look throughout the rest of the meal which passed by with minimal conversation between Frank, Henry and Joe about the stock market.

"Well I don't think that could've gone any smoother!" Jamie scoffed, as he and Joe hung back in the kitchen together after dinner.

Joe laughed, "Yeah, just another drama moment for the Reagan Christmas Yearbook."

Jamie bustled around the kitchen making some hot chocolate when the door opened and Danny entered with his face set like thunder.

"Oh here he is, the man of the hour," Joe quipped.

"Not now Joe!" Danny snarled. "Have you seen Erin?"

Jamie shook his head. "Nope. Haven't seen her since she cried through dessert."

Danny sighed, "Why do these things happen to me?"

Jamie snorted, "Yeah, poor you."

Danny shot his brother a sour look. "I'm not saying that I'm not in the wrong. I know what I said was out of order but.. . damn it!" Danny slammed his fist down on the countertop, "Whenever the conversation turns to John Boyle, I just get so wound up. Bastard." Danny twisted a dishcloth around his fingers as if he were wishing it were John's neck.

"Why do you hate him so much Danny?" Jamie asked in surprise.

Danny and Joe exchanged a look. "What do you mean?" Danny retorted.

Jamie raised his eyebrows and continued to make the hot chocolate, "I mean – you really hate him. And I don't know why. I think he's a cool guy."

"Yeah you would," Danny muttered. "It's too complex to explain right now. I'll tell you when you're older kid."

"Fine!" Jamie replied angrily, sick of hearing the same answer time and time again.

The door opened again and Erin came into the kitchen, searching for something, "Hey - Joe did you borrow my Michael Jackson CD…" She stopped when she saw Danny and her eyes went cold. She turned to leave, "Never mind I'll look for it later -"

"Erin wait!" Danny called out frantically. Erin turned towards him slowly, crossing her arms and scrutinizing him. Danny glanced at Jamie helplessly. Jamie sighed and surreptitiously pushed the two mugs of hot chocolate towards him. "Here, I made you a peace offering," Danny said softly, handing the mug to Erin.

Erin stared blankly at him. "Thanks Jamie," She said blandly before proceeding to turn back.

"Erin at least listen to what he has to say." Joe pleaded.

"Why should I?" Erin replied coldly.

"Because it's Christmas," Jamie answered simply. Erin relented slightly and nodded.

Danny took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about John. I'm just – I'm just protective of you. You're my sister and now you're getting married and it's up to someone else to protect you."

"I can fight my own battles Danny, I'm not a damsel in distress," Erin said dryly. "And I'm not in high school anymore."

"I know sis. It's just…. I don't know." Danny leaned against the countertop. "I'm sorry."

Erin shrugged and leaned next to him. "For what it's worth… thank you. For being so protective."

"He'll never stop, you do know that," Jamie piped from behind them.

Danny and Erin laughed. "God help me!" Erin said in exasperation. "Not only does John have to put up with me but he's also marrying into our family!"

"Damn right!" Danny growled. He picked up his mug, his face softening as he turned to his sister. "Merry Christmas?"

Erin clinked the mug with Danny, "Yeah Merry Christmas."

"A Merry Christmas to us all, and God bless us everyone." Jamie said innocently.

"Shut it kid!"

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 1996<p> 


	14. 1996  Power Cut

**1996**

**Power Cut**

_**December 25th 1996**_

_**Christmas Day**_

"Okay everyone, it's Nikki's first Christmas, one, two, three, smile!" Henry chirped as he took a picture of his son and his family with twenty-one year old Erin holding a two month old Nikki in her arms.

"Isn't she beautiful," Mary cooed. "She looks just like her mother when she was a baby."

"Really?" Erin asked in surprise. "I think she looks more like her Daddy."

"No," Twenty-two year old Danny said firmly, ignoring the fact that John was standing right next to him, "She's beautiful - like her mother."

"So, does anyone want some more egg nog?" Thirteen year old Jamie asked quickly to break the tension. "There's like, a whole jug in the kitchen."

"Oh yeah, I'll have some kid, thanks." Danny said with a thumbs up. Jamie hurried into the kitchen.

"So when are you and Linda popping the rugrats out?" Henry joked.

"Henry!" Betty snapped.

The Reagan's roared with laughter. "Wow, Grandpa you're drunk and it's only…" Nineteen year old Joe checked his watch, "Ten minutes after dinner."

Danny blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "It's early days with me and Linda Grandpa, very early days."

"Wow," Erin said impressed, "Check out Mr Bachelor with the early days talk!"

"Yeah mock me all you want!"

"Thank you I will!"

Suddenly, all the lights dissolved out, bathing the whole house in total darkness. There were cries of shock from everyone.

"Oh damn we've got a power cut!" Frank exclaimed in annoyance.

"On Christmas, imagine that!" Henry giggled.

"All right, no one give Pops anymore whiskey," Frank said in exasperation. "Now - I need to find my way to the fuse box."

"It's okay Dad," Joe said quickly, "Danny and I will go -"

"Guys you know we've had a power cut right?" Jamie called from the kitchen.

"No kidding, I just thought I'd gone blind!" Danny hollered back, his tone oozing sarcasm.

Nikki started to stir and fuss. "Shh, it's okay sweetheart," Erin soothed.

"Daniel - help now, ridicule your brother later." Mary said sternly. "You go with Jamie and find the fuse box, Joe I need you to help your father light a fire."

"Okay, no problem Ma," Joe replied, crawling towards the fireplace.

"Yeah I'll help too," John offered as he too, felt his way to the fireplace and started unpacking the wood.

"Hey Jamie!" Danny yelled, "We've been selected for fuse box duty!"

"What?" Jamie quickly bustled out of the kitchen, his face set aglow with the light of the flickering candle he held before him.

"Aaaw, don't you just look like a little Christmas angel," Danny teased in a baby voice.

Jamie fired his brother a stony look before turning to his mother and protesting, "What do you mean fuse box duty? It's in the basement and it's dark and freezing down there!"

"So wrap up warm and take a flashlight with you," Mary replied montonously without even glancing at him.

"Why would we need a flashlight when we have that delightful candle," Danny said softly, trying to keep a straight face.

"It was all I could find in the kitchen okay!" Jamie retorted thinly, "And I was only in there getting your stupid egg no -!"

"Stop it you two!" Frank scolded warily. "Just go and find the fuse box."

"Come on kid," Danny said jovially, "Keep that candle up and follow me."

Jamie scowled and followed Danny towards the basement, carefully carrying the candle. Danny prised open the door of the basement and turned to Jamie, "Hold the candle up kid I can't see anything!"

Jamie rolled his eyes and held the candle higher. It cast an amber glow amongst the darkened basement. "Better?" Jamie asked sourly.

"Perfect." Danny slowly walked down the steps, taking it step by step. "Stay behind me kid."

"Where else am I gonna be?" Jamie replied dryly.

"Geez, teen attitude." Danny muttered. He felt his way along the wall for the fuse box. "Kid! Light!"

Jamie held the candle up higher. "Why you couldn't have waited for me to get my flashlight…?" Jamie grumbled.

"Because you were bitching," Danny answered casually.

"I was not bitching!" Jamie retorted hotly. "I never bitch!"

Danny bit down on his lip to stop himself from laughing as he unlocked the fuse box door. "You know… this reminds me of when we used to have power cuts when I was a kid. It always used to happen during winter. Can you remember?"

Jamie thought back to when he was younger. "Sort of." He smiled, "I remember all of us sitting around the fire telling stories."

"It's stuff like this that bring people closer together," Danny said nostalgically.

"Really?"

"Yep. Okay I've got it open. Light on here please little bro…" Jamie moved the candle closer towards the fuse box. Danny was fidgeting with some wire, then he froze.

"What's up?" Jamie asked in alarm. "Is there something wrong?" He struggled to see the fuse box but the dancing candlelight just wasn't bright enough and Jamie didn't really have much expertise in that area.

"The – the fuse box is broken," Danny answered in a stiff voice.

"What?" Jamie responded in surprise. "Broken how?"

Danny shut the fuse box door, "Let's go back up. We can fix it in the morning."

"The morn - but – Danny wait!" Jamie scurried after him. They climbed back up into the house with Jamie clutching the candle.

"What's the verdict?" Erin asked as they trooped back into the living room. While they had been gone, Joe and John had managed to light a delightful fire which spread pleasant warmth and a tawny glow throughout the room.

Jamie set the candle down on the liquor cabinet. "Well apparently the fuse box is broken." He squatted down by the fireplace next to Joe who was toasting marshmallows.

"How?" Frank asked, turning to Danny.

Danny shrugged and knelt down in front of the fireplace next to Jamie, "I don't know it was too dark to see the problem. I'll – take a proper look at it in the morning." He grabbed a marshmallow stick and started skewering marshmallows onto it.

"So does this mean we're going to be without power for the rest of the evening?" Betty asked nervously.

"Looks like it Ma," Frank said as he passed around a tray of egg nog.

"So much for Nikki's first Christmas," Erin sighed as she looked down at her baby who was sleeping peacefully in her Moses basket.

"It's been a great Christmas!" Henry stated firmly. "We've had good food, our family around us, a whole load of presents and alcohol!"

Jamie and Joe tittered.

"All in all I think it's been a great Christmas." Henry raised his glass of whiskey.

"You're right Grandpa." Erin smiled.

"Well said Pop," Frank said with a nod.

"So what shall we do now?" Jamie asked curiously. "I mean – it's not like we can watch TV or anything!"

"I say we tell stories by the fire!" Mary declared, "That's what we used to do. It's still Christmas only…darker!"

"Just as long as Danny isn't telling any stories cause Jamie tends to fall asleep during them!" Joe said with a smirk.

Danny nudged Joe with his marshmallow stick. "I was like fifteen!"

"I remember that!" Erin said with a laugh. "That was – so pathetic Danny!"

They all burst out laughing.

"All I can remember is something about a flashlight and a knocking sound!" Jamie said as he pulled a face.

"What's this?" Mary asked in amusement.

"About seven years ago on Christmas Eve you guys left me and Danny in charge and in order to get Jamie to go to sleep, Danny told us – or should I say attempted to tell us a story."

"And it put Jamie to sleep all right!" Joe snickered.

"Oh was this that time when we caught you carrying Jamie up to his room?" Frank asked with a grin, "And you told us that you had tired him out by playing cops and robbers?"

Danny bashfully looked away, "Yes, yes I'm a terrible storyteller let's move on!"

While everyone collapsed into more laughter, Jamie scooted over to Danny and whispered knowingly, "Uh...Danny? There was nothing wrong with the fuse box was there?"

Danny turned to Jamie in amazement. "Who - who told you that kid?"

Jamie grinned in a self-satisfied way. "You just did."

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 1997<p> 


	15. 1997  Shelter

**Author's Note: **And we're back on track! Thanks for all your support and reviews guys, keep em coming!

* * *

><p><strong>1997<strong>

**Shelter**

_**December 24th 1997**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

"I cannot believe Ma is making me spend my Christmas Eve handing out food to homeless people!" Fourteen year old Jamie grumbled as he hitched the hood on sweatshirt up, to keep his ears warm. "I mean – what exactly am I supposed to be learning from this? Study hard in school?"

It was a very chilly evening in which Jamie, Erin and Joe had spent most of the day at the homeless shelter with other members from their church.

"You know Danny's right, your whole teenage angst thing really is starting to be a pain in the ass!" Twenty year old Joe said through clenched teeth as he ladled soup into bowls. "It's not like you've got anywhere better to be." He plastered on a smile as he handed them to the homeless people. "Merry Christmas and God bless you."

"I could be at the Ice Rink!" Jamie retorted, "Timmy Deveroe said that it was gonna be huge this year – everyone's going!"

"You hate skating!" Joe said incredulously.

"Yeah - But – that's not the point Joe!" Jamie whined, "You're supposed to go and have a great time! I'm a kid, I have things – kid things – that need to get done first." He was getting more and more irritated by everyone forcing him to do stuff he didn't want to do. And no one was prepared to listen or understand.

"You're behaving really immaturely Jamie," Joe said in a voice filled with disappointment.

"Oh really?" Jamie replied in annoyance, "Well this just in, I'm allowed to be immature, I'm fourteen! Hence the last syllable of that last word – teen."

"So one minute you hate us cause we're treating you like a kid when you think you should be treated like an adult and then when we do treat you like an adult and even mention the world responsibility – you hate us cause we're treating you like an adult and you're a kid!" Joe said in one breath.

Jamie tried to stare him down. "Yeah. What's your point?"

Joe sighed, then stretched his lips into a smile as he handed soup to a very thin man who looked like he'd seen better days, "Merry Christmas and God bless you." The man bowed his head graciously and scurried on. "So let me get this straight. You're trying to say that you'd rather be at some stupid skating rink than helping the needy people?" Joe said with exasperation. "Just because you're a teenager? Jamie – you think I don't remember or know what it's like to be fourteen, of course I do, we all do. Everything is life or death. But you should know – especially growing up in our family, is that there are more important things than video games and skateboarding."

"Well excuse me for breathing," Jamie muttered sourly. He absently picked up a piece of bread and broke it into pieces which he handed to a woman who accepted it with intense gratitude. "Merry Christmas. Oh, and God bless. You."

"Okay now you see that," Joe whispered to his brother as they watched the woman tuck in to her food, "That is what Christmas is all about. Giving to the needy and helping others before you help yourself. Take notes on that last comment I might add."

"I - I never said I'd never help a homeless person ever again," Jamie stated guiltily, "I'm just not gonna get way extracurricular with it. I mean if I see one on the street, sure why not -"

"Well, well, well if isn't Santa's little helpers!" A familiar voice interrupted from behind them.

Great. Just what he needed. Jamie took a deep breath in and then released it before turning around to face his grinning twenty-three year old brother and his girlfriend. "Danny, Linda, hey." Jamie forced his lips into a tight smile, "What's up? You hungry or something?"

Danny laughed, "Nope. We were just in the area and thought we'd stop by and say hi."

Jamie raised his eyebrow sceptically. "You were passing by the homeless shelter? Wow, some night out!"

"Yep, I took Linda to a crack den on our first date!" Danny said with a grin.

"It's true," Linda said grimly, "Never date a rookie on duty." Jamie laughed.

"So seriously what are you guys doing here?" Joe asked as he filled two bowls with incredible speed and handed it to two children.

"I admit I get a kick outta watching my brothers channelling the spirit of angels," Danny said in a serious voice. "I mean Joe, the way you just did that…with the soup… wow, magic bro! I told you all those cocktail lessons would come in useful someday -"

Linda whacked him on the arm. "Danny! Ignore him, personally I think what you're doing here is so inspiring. Especially you Jamie. A kid your age working down here on Christmas Eve? I thought you'd be at the mall or skating rink with your friends or something. But here you are, feeding the poor and needy when they have no one else! You're probably the youngest volunteer here."

"Yeah…" Jamie responded thinly, resisting the urge to kick Danny who was cracking up with silent laughter. "I'm – I'm a good kid. That's me. Always the people pleaser. It's not like I'd be at a mall or a skating rink hanging out with all my friends when I can… hang out here… with these…. People." Jamie finished pathetically.

Danny gave his kid brother a look behind Linda's back which said, 'I have so much to teach you.' Even Joe raised his eyebrow at that one.

Linda however, missed the hidden melancholy in Jamie's voice. "Well I admire you for it Jamie. In fact I was hoping that coming by here would rub off on this one!" She nudged Danny.

"Yeah well good luck with that Linda," Jamie said doubtfully. "You've got as much luck getting Danny into one of those aprons as you do getting the scotch out of Grandpa's hand on Christmas Day!"

"He's right!" Danny growled. "You wouldn't catch me dead in one of those things."

"Is that so?" Came an icy voice from behind him. Danny whipped around to find himself staring at his twenty-two year old sister who was clutching two aprons. "Glad you two could make it." She tossed the aprons at Danny and Linda. "Now we have two more volunteers."

"Oh no, no, no - I was just - Erin!" Danny called out frantically as Erin stalked off, smirking.

"Come on Officer Reagan," Linda said with a sigh as she tied her apron on, "Let's get to work." She moved next to Joe and immediately started filling the bowls. Danny just stared at the apron in his hand.

Jamie casually sauntered up to him. "You uh, want me to help you tie that?" He asked with a derisive edge.

Danny glared at him. "Shut it!" He threw the apron on the floor. "I'll help but I'm not wearing that damn apron!"

"Jamie can you do us a favour get some more bowls? I think we're running out," Joe asked.

"But what about bread duty?"

"Danny can do that," Linda said simply, as she stirred the pot.

"Yeah, go get the bowls, I'll do the bread." Danny murmured.

"Don't you just hate karma?" Jamie said gleefully before dodging out of harm's way.

He marched to the corner of the hall where they kept the spare bowls. He was so busy munching on a piece of bread which he'd taken that he completely missed the pile of clothes on the floor which was lying in front of him. Jamie tripped up on them and stumbled, "Whoa!" He grabbed onto the wall to stop himself from crashing into it.

The pile of clothes started to writhe and move. Jamie stared in disbelief when a head poked out from under it, revealing a boy of about fifteen. His face was covered in dirt and he wore a beanie hat over his head. His eyes were worn and had large, dark circles shadowing them. He shifted out from under the pile of clothes, revealing his baggy, overlarge clothing. The boy glared at Jamie. "Do you mind?"

"S – Sorry." Jamie stammered. "I – I didn't see you there. Um… why were you hiding under that pile of clothes? No one can see you."

"Yeah well that sort of was the point!" The boy snapped, picking up the clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!"

"Wait!" Jamie ordered with such a force the boy actually halted, shocking both himself and Jamie. Jamie realized he had the piece of bread in his hand. He offered it out to the boy.

"You – you look hungry." Jamie said hesitantly as he took in the boy's waned appearance.

The boy looked at the bread longingly. Then he dropped the clothes and accepted the piece of bread. He sat down on the pile, ripping apart the bread into tiny pieces so he could savour it. Jamie hovered by awkwardly before squatting down opposite him.

"Um…I'm… Jamieson by the way," Jamie said with some hesitation. "Jamieson Reagan. But – but you can just call me Jamie. Everyone else does."

"Benjamin Dekker," The boy said without looking up. "But you can just call me Ben. Everyone else around here does."

Jamie glanced around at all the homeless people. Ben had to be the youngest here. "How old are you?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Sixteen." Ben replied hoarsely. "Why?"

"No reason. It's just that – you look way too young to be in a place like this. That's all." Jamie said bashfully.

"You don't look that old either," Ben said with a raised brow. "How old are you? Like…Twelve? Thirteen?"

"No," Jamie said in a voice tinged with annoyance, "I'm fourteen."

Ben just shrugged and carried on munching. "So what's your story Jamie?"

Jamie looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"How'd you end up here?" Ben continued thickly. "Runaway? Junkie? Layabout?"

Oh. Ben thought he was homeless like him. Jamie glanced at his clothes. Erin had told them to dress down but he didn't think he'd gone overboard to be mistaken for a homeless person. "I – I'm actually not – um…." Jamie sighed. "I'm not any of those things. I'm here to help. You! Uh, people like - like you. What with it being Christmas and all…"

Ben stopped eating and stared at Jamie. "Oh. I'm surprised you wanna even sit near me." He carried on chewing. "Are you sure you're not afraid you might catch something?"

"No," Jamie said bravely.

Ben glared at him sceptically, "Please. I'm homeless, I'm not stupid. I can read people. All though – I can't understand why you're still here and gave me your bread."

Jamie just shrugged, "Maybe you looked hungry and I felt kinda bad. I mean – I've already eaten and… you look like you could use some food. And as for the whole, why am I still here thing – well, you look a little older than me and I don't know why…. Well, why you're in this place."

Ben stopped eating and turned to Jamie. "I – I was like you once you know. I had a family, a home, a life…" He trailed off, staring into the distance.

"So what happened?" Jamie asked, intrigued.

Ben looked at the floor. "Oh you know…typical cliché, my mother left me alone with my asshole father who started drinking – a lot. So I left. The second I turned fourteen I was out that door. And a great life I've made for myself huh?"

"You were fourteen when you left home?" Jamie asked in astonishment. He could not imagine leaving home and starting life on the streets. For two years.

"Yep. And I've been living here ever since."

"Have you ever thought about going back?" Jamie asked softly.

"Back where? Home?" Ben gave a hollow laugh. "Not in the likely future. No, I can take care of myself, I've been doing it long enough."

Jamie didn't know how to respond to that. "I – I can't imagine ever doing that."

"You probably don't need a reason to," Ben replied thinly. "From what I can tell, you look happy enough." He looked around the room with such sadness, "These people – some of them might not even make it to next Christmas."

Jamie's heart felt heavy. Not just for Ben but for each and every single one of these people in here. It was as if he was seeing them all in a different light.

"Kid! Hey kid!" Danny hollered.

Jamie looked up, startled, as Danny came storming towards them looking pissed.

"How long does it take to find bowl -?" Danny did a double take as he noticed Ben sitting innocently with Jamie, eating bread. "Who – who's this?"

"Oh um, Danny this is Ben, Ben this is my brother Danny." Jamie said quickly.

"Hey," Ben greeted with a nod.

"Hey," Danny responded back, distrust all over his face. He turned to Jamie slowly, leaned down and whispered furiously, "Say goodbye and come with me kid."

Jamie recoiled in shock at the harsh tone of Danny's voice but judging by the look on his face, Jamie thought it best not to argue with him. Jamie stood up uncertainly, "Bye Ben."

"Yeah see you later Jamie," Ben said casually. "And thanks for the bread."

Danny grabbed Jamie by the arm and dragged him away. "Keep walking," He snarled.

"Ow! Danny get off me, you're hurting -"

"How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers huh kid?" Danny scolded him heatedly as he marched his brother back to the main table.

"Stran – Oh God you have got to be kidding?" Jamie shot out angrily. "What am I, three years old?"

"In circumstances like these, yes! You just don't have a clue do you? He could've been dangerous Jamie," Danny hissed through gritted teeth but Jamie could detect a note of worry in his voice. "I've seen it all the time, especially the young ones like your friend over there. Statistically, most of the young kids out there are looking for their next fix rather than a piece of bread -!"

"But he wasn't like that he was fine!" Jamie protested frantically. "He's had a hard life Danny. His parents don't care about him and he had nowhere else to go."

"I know, I know, his life is one step away from becoming a Sarah McLachlan song." Danny muttered sarcastically.

Jamie chose to ignore that comment. "My point is that he was my age when he left home and he's been living on the streets for two years! It's Christmas, that's not fair -"

"What's not fair?" Frank asked as they arrived back at the table.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Danny asked in surprise as Jamie sulkily shrugged himself out of Danny's grasp.

"Well, I came to see how you kids were getting along and wondered if you'd like to get off early Jamie?" Frank replied with a smile.

"What do you mean? I can go home?"

"Or I was thinking maybe I could swing by the ice rink and drop you off, it's not too late."

"Yeah you should go Jamie," Linda urged, "You've earned it."

Jamie looked around at all the people, people who didn't have a home or a life for that matter. He turned back to his father with a small smile. "Actually Dad I think I'm gonna spend the rest of Christmas Eve with these guys."

Joe dropped the ladle, "What? Did I just hear that?"

"Yeah…" Danny stared incredulously at Jamie, "What changed your mind… or should I say, who?"

"Can someone fill me in?" Erin asked in confusion.

"I caught Jamie talking to some homeless kid," Danny replied evenly. "He literally broke bread with him."

"Oh," Joe said in surprise, "Who was he?"

"Well of course Danny jumped the gun and thought that he was a junkie," Jamie muttered dryly.

"Danny!" Linda and Erin reprimanded in unison.

Danny held his hands up in defence, "Hey! I didn't want to take any chances and have some next s.o.b mug my kid brother so excuse me for being protective."

"Was - was he a junkie?" Joe asked nervously. Just because he wanted much more for Jamie to be than just a shallow shell, it still didn't mean he wanted him to get hurt by anyone here. Some of these people were junkies, especially the young ones and you couldn't be too careful.

"He wasn't a junkie Joe. He was a kid named Ben – Benjamin Dekker." Jamie answered softly. "He's sixteen and he ran away from home. He's been living on the streets ever since he was my age!"

"That's far too young," Frank said gravely.

"Yeah it is," Linda added sadly. "I can't imagine anyone living on the streets around this time of year, let alone a kid of fourteen, sixteen… it's awful."

"He also said that most of the people here might not even make it to next Christmas," Jamie said despondently.

Danny's eyes softened, "He – he said that?"

Jamie nodded.

"Yeah. Some of them won't even make it through this winter." Joe said quietly as he served more people some soup. "Merry Christmas and God bless you."

"That's why we do our part to try and make sure that they actually have something to look forward to this Christmas," Erin said in a voice laced with gloom as she sliced the bread. "We have so much already; it feels good to give back. It's the least we can do."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Frank said as he rolled up his sleeves. "So… Where do you want me?"

"Oh – Dad you really -" Joe started but Frank held up a hand to silence him.

"I don't wanna hear it son. It's like your sister said – It's the least we can do."

"I wanna help too," Jamie volunteered.

"Okay, have I just stepped into some parallel universe?" Danny asked with incredulity.

"Danny come on," Jamie begged, "I can see my friends any time. You heard what Joe said, these guys might not even make it through the winter."

Danny relented as he watched his brother's big green eyes plead with him. "Okay kid," He sighed. "You're catching up to Ma in terms of guilt trip."

"I'll soon be number one," Jamie said smugly.

So the Reagans spent the rest of their Christmas Eve helping to feed the homeless people of New York City.

After they had cleared up and were on their way out, Jamie turned to Danny with a look of curiosity. "So, why did you stay and help us without complaining?"

"It's like you said kid," Danny said with a shrug, "It's not fair on them. Especially not on Christmas."

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 1998<p> 


	16. 1998  Three Brothers And A Turkey

**1998**

**Three Brothers And A Turkey**

_**December 25th 1998**_

_**Christmas Day**_

The three Reagan brothers lay slumped on the couch, side by side.

"It's Christmas Day and there's nothing on TV!" Twenty-four year old Danny complained as his fifteen year old brother flicked through the channels.

"That's because nobody watches TV at this time," Twenty-one year old Joe replied lazily. "They're supposed to be opening presents and stuff."

"We already watched Nikki doing all that stuff," Danny mumbled. "There's only so much enjoyment you can get of watching a two year old tearing open paper. Believe me, we know," He fired a glance at Jamie.

"I was never that into paper when I was two," Jamie muttered.

"Yes you were!" Danny and Joe both responded in unison.

"Before that even," Joe said as he stifled a laugh. "And it wasn't just paper you loved to -"

"Okay can we save the whole; Jamie's a human garbage can for the wedding speech!" Jamie grumbled in annoyance.

"Speaking of wedding," Joe said mischievously as he nudged his older brother, "When are you and Linda gonna tie the knot?"

Danny sighed, "I'm just waiting for the right moment to ask her okay? I've never done anything like this before…it's making me feel…"

"Like a human," Jamie finished casually.

"Yeah – No! Like, this… like I matter. And I'm not just some asshole who likes to party all the time," Danny answered shyly.

Jamie and Joe exchanged looks of silent laughter. Jamie bit down on his lip.

"Aaw Danny, I could've told you that," Joe said sweetly.

Jamie burst out laughing at the haughty look which crossed Danny's face.

"Glad to see you boys are having fun," Twenty-three year old Erin commented in a huff as she along with her mother and grandmother came into the living room.

The Reagan brothers immediately sat up straighter.

"Being very productive I see," Mary said icily as she nodded at the TV.

"It's Christmas?" Jamie said cheekily.

"You know, we're going to have to spend the next few hours – not minutes, hours of our lives slaving over the Christmas dinner for you!" Betty chastised.

"Yeah, do you think that maybe you boys could I don't know, be helpful and oh say – Give us a hand in the kitchen?" Erin asked, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh you know we would love to," Joe replied smugly, "But cooking really isn't our thing."

"Yeah," Danny added arrogantly, "It's more of a woman's job."

Ooh big mistake. Jamie saw the lightening flash in the eyes of the Reagan women. "Oh is that so…" Mary drawled. "Well if that's the case then-"

"Then you can make Christmas dinner this year!" Erin snapped, hurling the towel at Danny.

Danny caught the towel and stared incredulously at them, "Whoa, whoa, whoa let's not over react here -!"

"No I think that's sounds about right," Betty said proudly, "What do you think Mary?"

"Perfect," Mary answered coolly. "You boys will cook Christmas dinner this year and then in the future I'm sure you'll appreciate the amount of work we do!"

The Reagan women stalked off leaving the three Reagan brothers to stare after them, mouths agape. Frank sauntered in looking very amused, obviously having heard every word.

"Dad – Dad – Do… Something!" Jamie stammered.

"And face the wrath of your mother, grandmother and sister?" Frank said incredulously, "I don't think so."

"Dad!" Danny called out lividly as Frank walked away laughing.

Danny turned to his brothers in astonishment, "Now what?"

"Kitchen's that way," Erin said with a smirk, pointing towards the direction of the kitchen as she strode past them.

"Kitchen's that way," Danny mocked in a high voice. "Ooh, I'm Erin and I think I'm so smart, I'm a lawyer and I know everything, I'm so -!"

He stopped when he caught Jamie staring at him.

"You done?"

Danny coughed in embarrassment. "Yeah. Yeah I'm done."

"Great, cause we've got six hours and twenty-seven minutes to make Christmas dinner," Jamie said as he stood up.

Frank and Henry watched surreptitiously as their three boys trudged past them.

Henry sipped his scotch. "Now this ought to be interesting."

Back in the kitchen, Danny was staring at the oven in disbelief. "Okay… Now how do you turn on?"

"Please tell me you're not talking to an oven," Joe said in annoyance as he washed all the vegetables.

"You've lived here how many years Danny?" Jamie asked airily as he started peeling potatoes.

"What?" Danny asked innocently, "It's not like I've never cooked before… because I have…"

"Microwaving food isn't cooking Danny," Jamie quipped, slicing the potatoes nice and even.

"It is if the food you put in is cold and then the food you take out is hot," Danny stated irritably.

"Did you even use the one in your apartment?" Joe asked sceptically.

"If you can even call it an apartment," Jamie muttered, "I wouldn't eat anything out of there anyway."

"Oh excuse me Mr. Hygeine!" Danny said tetchily. He bent down and turned a random dial on the oven, mumbling, "Have you been in your room lately."

Joe checked the book, "The book says that the oven should be heated to 325 degrees."

"Er, yeah I think it is," Danny said in an offhand voice.

"Okay potatoes are done!" Jamie said in relief as he threw the potato peeler down. "Yay."

"Great now you can peel the carrots," Joe said without looking up as he flung some carrots towards Jamie. Jamie scowled at him before picking up the potato peeler and started shaving the carrots.

Danny carried the turkey and laid it on the table. "Okay boys let's see this thing." He and Joe unwrapped the large turkey. "Whoa…"

They stared at the large turkey laid out before them. The turkey which the three of them, who had never cooked a day in their lives, now had to try and cook.

"Nice work pissing off the women," Jamie said scathingly to his brother.

"Just shut up and peel the carrots," Danny retorted. "Okay so this turkey…" He slapped the turkey, "How do we cook you big guy huh?"

"You are are so losing it," Jamie mumbled.

"I think we need to do something with the turkey… uh, we have to stuff it," Joe said in disgust as he read from the book. "There's a bit of an ick factor here. We have to reach inside - the cavity - and remove the – the bag inside before we can attempt to cook this thing."

"Okay well where's the cavity?" Danny asked, oblivious to Joe and Jamie's discomfort.

Joe stared at the hole.

"His leg?"

"No," Joe glared at the end of the turkey.

"His breast?"

"No - ! Danny…" Joe stared very pointedly at the rear end of the turkey.

Danny's frown quickly melded into a look of repugnance. "His butt! We have to shove our hands up his butt! Nu-uh, no way!"

"What do you mean we?" Jamie scoffed. "You started this, I think it it's only fair that you should be the one to stuff the turkey -"

"I am not shoving my hand up that turkey's ass!" Danny declared angrily.

"Well someone has to do it!" Joe said emphatically.

"Yeah – Hey kid, get over here and stick your hand up the turkey's butt!" Danny ordered, still reeling with revulsion.

"Not gonna happen bro!"

"I say stuff the turkey - I'm the oldest!"

"Exactly so lead by example and stuff it yourself!"

"Maybe we should just toss a coin for it?" Joe suggested, extracting a coin from his pocket.

"Fine let's toss for it," Danny said grumpily.

"Call it Jamie, heads or tails."

"Heads," Jamie said nervously.

Joe caught the coin and glanced at it. "Heads it is."

Jamie grinned smugly at Danny who kicked the table in frustration. Cursing everyone he could think of, he rolled up his sleeve.

"I gotta see this," Jamie laughed.

"Come on bro, take one for the team," Joe said in reassurance, trying not to laugh.

"Fine but for the record, the team is gonna get their comeuppance," Danny vowed as he slipped his hand up the turkey's backside, "Cold, cold, cold!" Danny wailed, as his hand slid into the cold, wet hole.

"You – You have to pull the…." Joe couldn't finish, he was laughing too hard.

"Will you just shut up laughing you two and tell me what I have to do?" Danny yelled.

"How are you boys…?" Frank walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Danny with his hand up the turkey's butt. "Oh… That's a nice look for you son."

"Dad… what do you have behind your back?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing," Frank said dismissively before whipping out the polaroid quick as a flash and snapping a picture of Danny in his current position.

Danny's eyes widened, "Dad!"

Frank left the kitchen still chortling.

**5 hours later**

"So, how do you think the boys handled cooking this year's dinner?" Henry asked with amusement as the family settled themselves down at the table.

"Oh I think they've handled it well Pop," Frank chuckled as he poured some wine.

"Yeah, given the fact that the smoke alarm went off three times," Erin mumbled into her glass.

"Four but who's counting," Jamie corrected as he entered the room carrying the vegetables. "Washed, steamed and… I peeled the carrots myself."

"I'm impressed," Mary said with a nod. "So… where's the turkey."

"Yeah, bring on the turkey!" Henry chorused.

"Here we go…" Danny said uncertainly as he could, carrying the tray of turkey which was covered with foil. He placed it at the centre of the table, swallowing nervously.

"You guys better be hungry," Joe growled, following Danny. "We put our blood, sweat and tears into this meal."

"That better be a metaphor," Erin said with a wrinkled nose.

Danny picked up the carving knife, exchanging anxious glances with his brothers. "Let's carve this baby up."

"I hope you cook as well as you talk Danny," John joked.

Danny laughed but the look in his eyes showed that he'd quite like to kill John. Jamie gently eased the carving knife out of Danny's hand in case he did something he would regret. Jamie handed the knife to his father.

"Okay, Merry Christmas everyone!" Frank said cheerfully.

"Hear, hear!" Henry hailed, raising his glass.

Frank lifted the foil off the turkey as the Reagan's cheered eagerly only to falter slightly when the boys handiwork was revealed. The desirable turkey which had been so plump and full of life even in its uncooked state now lay burnt and charred on the tray before them.

"Ohhh…" Betty breathed.

Mary, Erin and John just stared with their mouths open while Henry poured himself a large glass of wine.

Frank sat back down, assessing his sons shamed and humiliated faces. "So…" He said placidly. "Who's up for Chinese?"

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 1999<p> 


	17. 1999  Guardian Angels

**Author's Note: **Hey guys sorry for the delay it's been hectic - it's Christmas! :) Anyway thanks for all the reviews and here is 99 to the new milennium!

* * *

><p><strong>1999<strong>

**Guardian Angels**

_**December 20th 1999**_

_**5 Days Till Christmas**_

Sixteen year old Jamie Reagan sat in the back of the Math class; wishing time would just hurry up and fly already. It was their last day of school before the Christmas break and Jamie couldn't wait to get out of that classroom soon enough. Twenty minutes into the class, Jamie, along with the rest of the class had already switched off.

"Okay so once more, using the formula we just did, how do we calculate this angle?" Mr Carter asked desperately to the class as he jabbed the board. He received only a reply of blank faces. He sighed and threw down his chalk in defeat, "Guys come on. I know it's the last day before we break for Christmas but can we at least pretend we wanna learn?"

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Twenty-five year old Danny Reagan stepped inside the classroom dressed in his police uniform. "Hey – Mr Carter how are you long time no see!" He greeted jovially.

"Daniel Reagan, as I live and breathe," Mr Carter replied thinly. "So what brings you back here?"

"I just need to borrow my brother," Danny said politely, giving Jamie a pointed stare. Jamie's eyes flicked back and forth between Mr Carter and his brother. He sunk lower into his seat with his face burning in humiliation as all his classmates tittered.

"Well, your brother is in the middle of class right now," Mr Carter responded icily, "Maybe you can wait another forty minutes -"

"Sorry Mr C this can't wait!" Danny urgently, striding forward to Jamie's desk.

"Danie – Officer!" Mr Carter reprimanded patiently. "This has to be of some urgency."

"Oh it is," Danny said dismissively, nudging Jamie. "Kid. Need you to come with me."

Jamie shyly collected his books and shoved them into his bag. Danny practically frogmarched him out of the classroom as his classmates applauded.

"You're doing a great job there Mr C, Merry Christmas everyone!" Danny called out cheerfully.

Once they were outside, Jamie turned to Danny in a huff. "Well – Thank you very much for embarrassing me in front of everyone I know!"

"Okay enough with the drama I have something important that I need you to do," Danny said irritably.

"This better be good," Jamie said touchily, folding his arms and glaring at his brother.

"You know how it's me and Linda's first Christmas as husband and wife?"

"Please spare me the part where you burst into song," Jamie grumbled.

"Shut up. Anyway I put this – amazing – friggin expensive! But amazing necklace on hold at Tiffany's -"

Jamie whistled, impressed.

"Yeah, I know right, it was Erin's idea. Anyway they close early tonight and they're only gonna hold it for me till four. If I don't make it in time – I lose the necklace and that's nothing in comparison to what Linda's gonna do to my own private jewels if I don't get her anything for our first Christmas." Danny said darkly.

"Okay so why do you need me for?" Jamie asked in confusion.

Danny shuffled awkwardly. "Help? I need you to haggle the price for me – come on kid, you're really good with that sort of thing!"

Jamie stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously? You – You dragged me out of class just so I could help you buy your wife a necklace for half the price ?"

"It's not just a necklace!" Danny stated emphatically, "It's so much more than that. When you're married kid, you'll understand how important it is and when you do I promise I won't scoff. And my wages won't be enough to cover it and you know what I'm like with haggling stuff down, I get too aggressive, aggression then turns to violence, people will start stari -"

"What about a Joe? Or Erin even! She's a girl, won't she know more about this sort of thing?" Jamie said with a frown.

"Joe's on tour, he doesn't get off his shift till late tonight and Erin's still in Atlantic City visiting Boyle's parents. You're kind of the only one I could think of. Come on kid, don't leave me to do this on my own." Danny pleaded.

Jamie sighed and nodded. "Sure. I'll come and help you buy it." He checked his watch and gasped. It was already quarter-to-four. "Crap! Danny we gotta go now, we got fifteen minutes to get to Tiffany's!"

"No problem kid I'll get us there in no time!" Danny said hurriedly as they raced out of the school and hopped into Danny's car.

Danny drove like a maniac to Tiffany's, getting caught in a fit of road rage. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come ooooon!" Danny screamed at the horde of traffic in front of them as he smacked the horn on his steering wheel.

"Danny calm down," Jamie said cautiously.

"Damn Christmas rush," Danny muttered furiously, "Whatever happened to waiting until Christmas Eve huh! Come on New York I thought we're all last minute!"

"Danny this traffic isn't planning on moving anytime soon," Jamie said worriedly.

"We're almost there…" Danny murmured through gritted teeth. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "Okay kid I need you to take this and keep hold of it for me, I'm about to set a really bad example…" He pulled out of the queue and sped past the stream of cars despite angry protests from the traffic.

"Er Danny…"

"It's okay I'm a cop!"

At exactly Two minutes past four, they pulled up outside Tiffany's and started running like crazy to the entrance where they made it just as the shutters were being pulled down.

"NO!" Danny yelled in frustration as they practically collided into the shutters. "NO! NO! NO!" He kicked the shutters in anguish.

"It's okay Danny I'm sure if you go back first thing tomorrow morn -"

"They won't have it, they told me specifically to come at four or else I'd lose it – ah crap." Danny leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "I am so screwed."

"I wish I knew what to do to make it better." Jamie said quietly.

Danny smiled weakly, "Unless you got a time machine kid I guess it'll never be better. But it's not your fault." He peeled himself of the wall and sauntered to the car. "Get in kid, I'll drop you off home."

Danny drove home in a stoic silence. Jamie kept shooting sideways glances at him, he looked thoroughly miserable. When Danny pulled into the driveway, the front door opened and twenty-two year old Joe bounded down the steps to greet them.

"Hey Danny, Erin just got back early, you wanna stay for a beer and catch up?" Joe asked cheerfully.

"I'm not really feeling up to it Joe," Danny said despondently. "Maybe some other time." He drove away, leaving his brothers to stare after him.

"What's wrong with him?" Joe asked Jamie in concern.

Before Jamie could answer, the front door opened again and their twenty-four year old sister Erin came running down the stairs towards them. "Guys, was that Danny did I just miss him?" Jamie and Joe nodded, still troubled. Jamie shoved his hands in his pockets and felt the wad of cash still in there. An idea was rapidly forming in the teenager's mind. Erin frowned. "What's going on?"

Jamie turned to his brother and sister in excitement. "Okay guys I'll fill you in on the way but we need to get to Tiffany's now and I mean now!"

_**December 25th 1999**_

_**Christmas Day**_

"Great a sweater," Jamie mumbled unenthusiastically as he pulled out an awful, bright red knitted sweater with reindeer ears on it. "Thanks Grandma."

"That's all right dear." Betty said happily.

"Looks great Jamie," Mary said, trying not to laugh.

"Hey maybe you should try it on Jamie," Joe quipped with a smirk. Jamie glared at him.

The Reagans were all clustered around their tree, exchanging gifts, full of food and laughter. All but Danny.

"You okay son?" Frank asked Danny, noticing he wasn't being his usual complacent self. "You seem unusually quiet."

"Yeah I'm fine Dad," Danny replied thinly. "I'm just full that's all."

"I wanna open more presents!" Nikki whined sleepily.

"Sweetie you've opened all your presents already!" Erin laughed. "Let the grown- ups open theirs."

"Okay, I'm ready for my present now," Linda purred, snuggling closer to her new husband who shifted away awkwardly.

"Yeah um…" Danny swallowed hard as he turned to his wife of one month. "The – The thing is babe… I uh…"

"What? You didn't forget did you?" Henry chortled, sipping more scotch.

Danny laughed nervously. "Look – I – This is really hard for me to explain. I knew exactly what I wanted to get you, I had it planned and everything -"

Jamie signalled to Joe from behind them. Frank watched them in interest.

"Oh, then I guess this must be it here!" Joe said loudly as he reached into the depths of the Christmas tree and pulled out a neatly wrapped package. Danny frowned.

"What – What Danny meant to say was that he didn't write you a card," Erin said evenly and then pulled a face.

Linda laughed and playfully slapped Danny on the arm. "I can forgive him for that. Gimme!" Joe handed her the gift. She eagerly tore off the wrapping paper with all eyes on her. Danny was still reeling with confusion, Jamie, Joe and Erin all exchanged looks of anticipation.

Linda gasped as held the beautiful, blue Tiffany's box in her hands. "Oh my God Danny." She breathed. Erin smiled at them and slipped her hand in John's. Linda opened the box hastily and squealed in excitement as she lifted out the thin necklace which was glittering with diamonds.

"M – Merry Christmas babe," Danny stuttered in shock. He kissed her quickly. "There's your present. That I bought. And wrapped. All by myself..." He turned to look at his brothers and sister who all suddenly took interest at the floor.

"Help me put it on!" Linda said enthusiastically. She turned her back to him and lifted her hair, a smiled spreading over her face as Danny hooked the necklace on. She caressed it with her hand. "It's so beautiful and feels even more amazing. Thank you Danny." She kissed him again. "It's everything I could want for our first Christmas as a married couple."

Erin nudged John, "Why didn't you get me a Tiffany's necklace for our first Christmas?" She pouted.

"I gave you a kid instead!" John retorted. Erin laughed and pulled Nikki onto her lap.

"Well maybe next year huh?" Danny said with a wink at Linda.

"Wow, Daniel I'm impressed! Who would've thought I'd birthed a romantic!" Mary chirped as she poured more wine.

"Ma," Jamie groaned. "Please. One person drunk at Christmas is enough and that's usually Grandpa's job."

"Hey guys can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Danny asked his siblings pointedly as he stood up. Jamie, Joe and Erin exchanged a look as they followed Danny.

"Is this some kind of special present you want to give them that we aren't allowed to see?" Henry asked with a chuckle.

"Leave them to it Pop," Frank said with a knowing smile.

The Reagan siblings marched into the kitchen. Danny shut the door and then turned to his siblings with a look of inquisitiveness etched upon his face. "Okay guys – What's going on – Not that I'm not thankful because I friggin am! But I just gotta know how and when the hell did you get that necklace?"

Joe frowned, "What makes you think we had anything to do with it?"

"Come on," Danny scoffed. "We're cops for a reason and it's kinda ironic given the fact that this family suck at covering up signs of human behaviour! I saw your reactions when Linda opened the present!"

"Danny we have no idea what you're talking about," Erin said in a voice of surprise. "You bought Linda that necklace. We were just as surprised as she was."

"Yeah," Jamie said steadily, "I mean I just assumed you'd gone back and managed to buy it."

"No…" Danny's face suddenly melted into a look of shock. "O – Okay well if I didn't get it and you guys didn't then… who did?"

They were all silent for a moment. Then Joe said in all seriousness. "Maybe…"

"Maybe what Joe?" Danny asked impatiently. "Maybe what?"

Joe looked right at Danny and whispered. "Maybe it was Santa Clause?"

Jamie nor Erin could hold it in any longer. They snorted into peals of laughter.

"You assholes!" Danny yelled with a wide grin.

"Sorry – Danny – it – it was too easy!" Joe said through his laughter.

"So spill, how did you get it?" Danny demanded keenly.

"You have our little brother to thank for that," Joe said proudly ruffling Jamie's hair.

"Jamie?" Danny said in astonishment. "This – This is all down to you kid?"

Jamie shrugged. "I hated seeing you so upset. And I still had the cash you gave me so I knew it was a sign. I had to do something."

"As soon as you left here the other day he asked us to go back to Tiffany's where we banged on the door for about ten minutes before they let us in!" Erin explained.

"I was still in uniform," Joe said smugly. "So when they started threatening to call the cops I told them that I was the cops and they let us in right away."

"And Jamie was very good at haggling for the necklace," Erin said with a smile. "He definitely gave me a run for my money."

"Speaking of money, we needed to use the rest for bribing…." Joe added apologetically.

"Hey! I'm learning okay!" Jamie stated defensively.

Danny was staring at his brothers and sister in awe. "Wow…" He said sensitively. "I - I just can't believe you guys did that for me. You're like my guardian angels or something."

"Yep that's us," Jamie replied in exhaustion. "Always bailing each other out. Mind the pun."

"I kind of love you, you know that." Danny said softly.

"Yeah we kind of know," Joe said with a dismissive wave but he was smiling.

Danny pulled his siblings into a group hug sighing, "This is gonna cost me big time isn't it."

"Oh yeah," They all chorused back.

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 2000<p> 


	18. 2000 A Christmas Carol of Youth

**Author's Note: **A little Jamie/Erin bonding! :)

**Welcome to the Millenium!**

* * *

><p><strong>2000<strong>

**A Christmas Carol Of Youth**

_**December 24th 2000**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

"Remind me why I'm risking social suicide here?" Seventeen year old Jamie grumbled as he along with his brothers, sister, niece, grandmother and parents shuffled into their positions outside their neighbour's house.

"Nikki really wants to do some carol singing this year." Twenty-five year old Erin explained impatiently as she rang the doorbell of the Steadman's.

"She's four!" Twenty-three year old Joe retorted as he rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"Now remember, we sing ding dong merrily on high first and hark the herald angels sing last," Betty whispered.

"Yeah we know Grandma," Jamie mumbled unenthusiastically, "You already told us that on… pretty much every house we've done tonight."

"I just don't get why we have to come," Twenty-six year old Danny complained.

"We're doing this for your niece," Mary snapped. "When Jack's old enough and wants to go… I don't know… snowboarding… are you expecting us not to show up for support?"

"The boy's two months old Mary, at least let him roll over first," Frank muttered.

The door of the Steadman's opened to reveal a very haughty looking man who really didn't give them much confidence. Immediately the Reagan's burst into song.

"Ding Dong Merrily on High -"

The door slammed shut.

"Well that was nice," Danny mumbled sarcastically.

"Mommy," Nikki whined, "Can we go home now."

Erin heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh… fine. But we had fun didn't we?" She said hopefully to her daughter who only nodded mildly.

They gratefully trudged back to the house, eager to get into the warmth.

Later that evening Jamie had just finished tidying up his room due to the constant nagging of his mother. He was about clear his dirty laundry off the window seat when he noticed Erin sitting out on the front wall of their house. Jamie frowned and decided to go and talk to her.

He sauntered down the steps of their house, wrapped up nice and warm as he watched his big sister gazing amongst the neighbourhood. Jamie sidled up to Erin and climbed onto the wall next to her. She gasped in shock as she turned to find him sitting there.

"God Jamie you scared me!" She breathed, with her hand on her heart.

"Who did you think it was?" Jamie grinned, "Jacob Marley's ghost?"

Erin didn't laugh. Instead she raised her eyebrow and sighed, "Honestly I wouldn't be surprised. I guess I have been pretty selfish lately. "

Jamie stared at his sister, understanding what she meant as he watched her watch the neighbourhood with a troubled look fixed upon her face. "This whole carol singing gig wasn't about Nikki was it?" Jamie said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Erin responded, taken aback. "Of – Of course it was. She wanted to go carol singing and so I took my daughter carol singing."

Jamie stared at his sister sceptically. "Come on Erin. This is me." He said softly.

Erin's eyes softened. She sighed. "Okay so maybe it was about me. It's just – I've never been carol singing before. It's something I've always wanted to do as a little girl only," She let out an embarrassed laugh. "I'm not a little girl anymore!"

Jamie laughed. "I think Dad can beg to differ."

"But is this gonna be a regular thing now?" Erin asked worriedly, turning to her brother. "Living my youth through my daughter! Am I gonna be one of those mothers? The kind that forces their child into doing something just because I wanted to but couldn't?"

"Do you feel like you've missed out on stuff?" Jamie asked in concern.

"I don't know J," Erin replied truthfully. "There were a lot of things I thought I wanted and a lot of things I wanted to do that I didn't. I mean I'm twenty-five right? It feels that I'm waking up and the whole, getting married and having a kid was just a dream. Maybe Ma was right, maybe John and I did get married too young. I wasn't even in law school yet! I'm not saying I'd trade Nikki in because I wouldn't – Not for the world! But, and there is a but… I don't know how I'm supposed to juggle marriage, Nikki and a full-time job. It scares the hell out of me."

"You've always been extraordinary like that," Jamie said tenderly. "If anyone can balance a career and a kid – I know you can!"

"And you don't think I'm being selfish for thinking these things?" Erin asked worriedly.

"No!" Jamie said firmly. "No way."

Erin wrapped her arm around her brother. "Thanks J. I really needed that."

They stayed like that for a long time just watching the neighbours glittering Christmas lights bringing to them a feeling of newfound hope and reclamation.

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 2001<p> 


	19. 2001  Feel The Connection

**Author's Note:**Thanks for the reviews guys - here is 01-02 - a bit angsty but that's life right!

* * *

><p><strong>2001<strong>

**Feel The Connection**

_**December 23rd 2001**_

_**Christmas Eve's Eve**_

It looked like Christmas was going to be spent at Kings General this year. Grandma Betty was ill, unbelievably ill and everyone knew she wasn't going to make it to see the New Year. But it wasn't something they'd talk about, especially in front of Frank or Henry. It was also three months after September the 11th which meant that all in all, this Christmas felt pretty grim.

Twenty-seven year old Danny had sent his wife and one year old son home much to the protests of Linda. He wanted to stay here with his beloved grandmother but Linda had wanted to stay with him as she loved Betty like her own grandmother.

Twenty-four year old Joe had swapped shifts with his friend just so he could spend the evenings with his grandparents.

Eighteen year old Jamie was on Christmas break at NYU which placed him closer to home so he wasn't commuting anywhere this Christmas and he was able to spend time at the hospital with his family. He sat in the cafeteria along with his siblings, running his finger absently along the condensed can of coke which he didn't feel like drinking. They could see the glittering New York skyline amongst the deepening sky. It looked beautiful yet felt so lonely and bare without the Twin Towers.

"What are we gonna do about Christmas?" Twenty-six year old Erin whispered, finally breaking through the silence. She had tried to persuade John to take Nikki to work with him in order to let her spend tonight with her family. He grumbled and argued but eventually gave in.

"I don't know sis," Danny replied quietly. "We just need to be there for Dad and Grandpa."

"Oh God… Grandpa…" Erin buried her head in her hands. "I just want Nikki to have a good Christmas. She's so excited but too young to understand what's going on. And I don't have the energy to plaster on a smile and pretend to be happy when Grandma…" She wiped away a stray tear.

"Here," Jamie pushed a napkin towards her. "I know what you mean. When Grandma first got sick everyone at college were constantly asking me how I was. My roommate was walking on eggshells around me after every phone call or text from you guys. I had to pretend like I was okay just for them even when I wasn't. It sucked."

"Yeah what can you do kid, that's just the deal," Danny muttered as he took a sip of his coffee and made a face. "God that's disgusting!"

"I just wish this waiting would end!" Jamie said in anguish. "It's the waiting I hate, I always have."

"Yeah but it's what's at the end that's the problem kid," Danny said gently, "That's what we all hate."

They spent the next few minutes indulged in thoughtful silence, watching the inky blue sky merge into the swirling darkness. Finally Joe found the courage to voice the question that everyone had been dreading to ask. "So… how long do you think Grandma's gonna last?"

Jamie looked up quickly. He didn't want to be the one to answer the question and neither did Erin. Danny let out a long sigh. "I don't know bro… I don't know."

"Hey there's Ma," Erin said in a voice tinged with relief and worry.

Jamie turned around in anticipation to see his mother striding towards her children looking sick with worry. Jamie's stomach plummeted. He leaned over a muttered to his siblings, "It – It doesn't look too good does it?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine kid," Danny said in a tight voice.

Mary approached her children with a grave look on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot as if she'd been crying.

"Ma what's going on?" Erin asked in concern. "Is it Grandma?"

"Yes," Mary said in a shaken voice. "I'm afraid she's taken a turn for the worst. I don't think she'll make it through the night."

Erin crumbled into her mother's arms. Mary held her daughter and the two of them sobbed together. Danny ran his hands through his hair, completely unable to form a single thought. Joe covered his eyes with his hands and took a deep breath, willing himself not to cry and to be strong for Jamie. Jamie sat back down very slowly, trying to process the possibility of his grandmother dying tonight and not making it for Christmas. The waiting game was over. It was really happening tonight.

"We have to be there, we need to see her," Joe said sadly.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, standing up to face his mother who gently let Erin go. "I wanna see her too."

Mary didn't look like she was in the mood to protest so she nodded and led them to the floor where they had spent many hours waiting on. The Reagan siblings and their mother, entered the room where there grandmother was lying on her bed, asleep with her husband on her left side and her beloved son on her right, each of them clasping their hands into her frail ones. The monitor beside her was beeping tiredly. Henry just stared stoically at his wife, willing her to get better somehow.

Frank gave them all a watery smile as they crowded the bedside. "Ma," He whispered hoarsely, "Your grandchildren are here to see you."

Betty didn't wake up. She carried on breathing deeply.

"She can't hear us Dad," Jamie said sulkily. "She doesn't even know we're here."

Danny placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Kid it doesn't matter. We know we're here and that's all that matters right now."

"Here, give me your hand," Frank said to his wife, extending his hand for her to take it. She immediately seized it and held on tight. Then she slipped her hand into Joe's who took Erin's hand, who in turn took Jamie's hand who held on tight to Danny's. Danny cautiously stretched his own hand out to his grandfather who stared at it for the longest time before finally gripping it.

They stood interlinked for the longest time just watching Betty Reagan. Then the monitor started to falter and slow down, gradually ending in a long, flat note.

"Ma?" Frank said uncertainly. "Ma?"

"Oh God she's gone," Erin sniffed. "It was so painless, she just went."

"It's okay," Henry said with surprising reassurance as he turned to them. "I know my Betty is at peace."

Jamie saw the white flurry of snowflakes dancing peacefully outside. "Yeah," He said with a soft smile. "She is."

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 2002<p> 


	20. 2002  Reflections

**Author's Note:**Some Joe/Jamie bonding cause we never get enough of those!

* * *

><p><strong>2002<strong>

**Reflections**

_**December 24th 2002**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

The carol service ended on a peaceful note and for nineteen year old Jamie, he definitely needed the peace. His first year at college had been fun but his second year had been stressful to say the least. Pre-law was not easy. As they belted out Hark the Herald Angels Sing, twenty-five year old Joe gave him a reassuring smile. Now Jamie wasn't staying in a dorm anymore, he'd moved back home and Joe usually preferred to spend his downtime at the house than at his empty apartment, so of course he knew all about Jamie's school troubles as the two had become closer now that Jamie was older.

Twenty-eight year old Danny struggled to support his sleepy two year old on his shoulder as his twenty-seven year old sister Erin, struggled to keep her six year old awake.

After the last note had ended everyone shuffled out of the church into the bitter cold winter night. As they passed Father McMurray at the entrance, Frank warmly shook his hand. "Father than was an excellent service, it just keeps getting better and better every year!"

"Ah thank you Frank but I'm sure the youngsters thought it might've been a bit too repetitive," Father McMurray said sceptically.

"No not at all!" Jamie said quickly. "I think it was perfect. And I'm a youngster right?"

Father McMurray chuckled, "Yes you are Jamieson and may I say what a fine youngster you are? It only seems like yesterday I was baptizing you and now just look at you! You're practically a man!"

"A man who needs to learn how to do his own laundry," Mary quipped with a smirk.

"Ma," Jamie groaned in embarrassment.

"Easy there padre you're making me feel old!" Danny scoffed as he carried little Jack through.

"Ah Daniel," Father McMurray took a peep at the sleeping boy. "I can remember baptizing him as well. He's certainly growing up."

"Yep he keeps surprising us every day. It was a great service Father, really inspiring." Danny said with a smile.

"It was," Linda added, shaking Father McMurray's hand.

"So where's your father Frank I noticed he's missing?" Father McMurray asked with a frown.

Frank exchanged a look with his wife before sighing. "It's been a year since my mother's death Father and… He wasn't feeling up to it."

"Oh of course I remember," Father McMurray said gravely, "That would've been a year yesterday isn't that right?"

"Yes Father," Erin said quietly. "For my grandfather it's been a tough year. But I'm sure your speech about death and loss would've made him feel much better."

"Thank you Erin. And how is little Nikki doing?"

Erin smiled down at her daughter. "Tired!"

"Well we should be heading off," John said politely, "Great service," He turned to his wife, "Let's go." Erin glanced apologetically at her father before obediently following her husband and daughter to their car.

Frank watched them go with a bitter look surfacing on his face.

"Frank, Erin is a grown woman and can think for herself," Father McMurray said sternly as if he could read Frank's mind.

Frank just smiled and walked past him. Joe and Jamie scuttled close behind their father.

"So what are you boys doing now then? Joe are you going back home?" Mary asked her sons as they waved Danny and Linda off.

"Uh, not sure Ma," Joe shrugged, "I hate feeling like I have no life."

"You musn't feel like that Joe," Mary scolded. "Did you not listen to Father McMurray? Christmas is the season of giving not taking."

"Yeah I know but…" Joe wrinkled his nose. "I love my job. And I can't hold down a relationship that lasts for more than three months because she doesn't understand it."

"Don't worry son, the right girl will come for you at the right time," Frank said firmly. "I know it."

"Just as long as I don't die before then," Joe joked.

"Joseph Conor Reagan that is not funny!" Mary snapped, horrified. "Never let me catch you saying that again!"

"Ma chill it was a joke!" Jamie said hastily.

"Well it's not funny!" Mary said acidly. "Thank God you're not becoming a cop, at least that's one less son to worry about." She stalked off to the car leaving her husband and sons to gape after her.

"Dad!" Jamie protested, "Can you please tell her that I can still join the force if I wanted to! Once college is up the academy is still an option you know! I do have choices, that's what Danny keeps -!"

"I know son, I know," Frank said patiently. "But can we just let your mother enjoy the moment? Please." He hurried of to join her before Jamie could say anymore.

"This - This just sucks!" Jamie moaned in frustration. He turned to his brother, "How come they didn't ride you when you wanted to join?"

"They did!" Joe said with a bitter laugh, "Besides Dad doesn't have a problem with it its Ma you need to break. Ma was furious with me when I told her, but I was dead set on it, so she couldn't do anything to stop me. It's my life!"

"Fine, I'll tell them that then!" Jamie said stubbornly.

Joe scoffed, "Yeah good luck with that. You're the baby Jamie, trust me when I say it's gonna be harder for you. I mean some people in college don't even make through the first year let alone the whole trip, you've done well to get this far… Jamie?"

Joe noticed that Jamie's face suddenly took on a look of recognition. That phrase had struck a chord with him. "What did you just say?" Jamie demanded.

"Uh… you've done well to get this far?"

"No, no before that – some people don't make it through the first year…" Jamie let out a laugh filled with nostalgia, "That's where I remember it from? Hey you remember that Christmas Eve we worked at the homeless shelter?"

"Do I just?" Joe rolled his eyes, "You were behaving like such a brat I was about to do a Danny and shove your head in the soup."

"Yeah well anyway," Jamie prattled on impatiently, "That kid I spoke to Ben – Benjamin Dekker – wow I still remember his name – anyway he told me that most of the people there didn't even make the winter."

"Yeah I remember," Joe said grimly.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could… go there now and see if he's still there?" Jamie suggested hopefully. Joe just stared at him in disbelief.

"Jamie – He's not gonna be there! That was like what? Five years ago? How do you know he's even still alive?"

"Joe come on it's Christmas. It's a time for reflections and just by talking to him, even for five minutes, changed my attitude about a lot of stuff. I just wanna find out and maybe say thanks. Please," Jamie begged.

"Okay fine," Joe said, relenting. "But only because it's Christmas and it's in an act of selflessness!"

"Yeah, yeah Ma's not here you don't have to bother with that crap," Jamie said dismissively, "Let's go!"

So Joe and Jamie trudged through the snowy streets of New York until they came across the homeless shelter they had volunteered at five years ago. The light was on and there was a bustle of activity inside.

"Looks like they're still open," Joe said as he peered in through the window.

"Great. Now please open the door I'm freezing!" Jamie said sharply through chattering teeth.

Joe slid the door open and hustled Jamie inside. Once inside Jamie removed his hat and scarf, taking in his surroundings. It looked much fuller than last time.

"Is it me or are there more people here this time?" Jamie said to Joe with discomfort.

"Yeah well what do you expect J," Joe said darkly, "Homelessness is on the rise, in New York, especially around this time of year."

"Can I help you?" A middle-aged man wearing an apron sidled up to the Reagan boys who were scanning the crowd for Ben.

"Oh, hey," Joe said in surprise, he nudged Jamie, "Hi I'm Joe Reagan and this is my brother Jamie, we're here to see -"

"It's okay boys I know why you're here," The man said sympathetically. "You must be starving, come with me." He proceeded for them to follow him but they hung back.

"Oh no! Uh… we're not po – uh, we're not… homeless," Jamie said courteously. "We're actually here looking for a -"

"A place to spend the night, yes, yes I've heard it all before boys!" The man interrupted considerately. "It's okay just follow -"

"No," Joe interjected swiftly, "No, no, we're not - uh, we're not homeless -"

"Of course we don't label people," The man interposed in a hushed voice. "But there is no need to feel ashamed, everyone here is just like you -"

"For the love of God we are not homeless, we are looking for a guy named Benjamin Dekker do you know where he is?" Jamie yelled.

"Jamie!" Joe breathed in humiliation. "What the hell?"

"Sorry." Jamie murmured, "I'm stressed."

Joe turned to the man who looked totally shocked, "Sorry about my brother. He's stressed." The man hurried away muttering about lunatics.

"Great," Jamie mumbled to himself. "Nice one Jamie, way to go."

"Excuse me," A young man dressed in tattered clothing crept up to them. "My name's Chaz. I couldn't help but overhearing – no one could – but um, you're looking for a guy named Benjamin Dekker."

"Yeah!" Jamie said eagerly. "Do you know where he is?"

Chaz shuffled awkwardly, "I'm very sorry to have to tell you this but – Ben died about year ago."

Jamie was struck into silence.

"Are – are you sure…. How did he die?" Joe asked in a feeble voice.

"Pneumonia I think." Chaz said sadly. "I used to share a corner with him on the street. One morning he was just lying there. He had no family around him or anything."

Jamie's heart felt oddly heavy. He didn't know how to respond to this news. "Um… okay thanks - thanks for telling us." Jamie quickly scurried outside, desperate for some fresh air.

"Jamie wait!" Joe called, rushing out after him. "Hey." He turned his brother around to face him. "Are you okay?"

Jamie zipped his collar up. "Yeah. I guess I have to be." Jamie answered thinly. "I mean, he died around the same time as Grandma did Joe. And she had all of us around her bed. She died with her family around her. And Ben had no one. Grandma died in a warm bed and Ben died on the cold streets."

Joe raised his brow and nodded. "Yeah it's sad. But don't you go beating yourself up about it. You tried to help but he didn't want it. We can't save everyone, that's just the deal."

"Well the deal sucks." Jamie uttered in a small voice.

Joe snaked an arm around his brother's neck. "Come on J, let's go get some hot chocolate. What do you say?"

"I say I'm in the mood for vodka," Jamie replied in a hollow voice.

Joe laughed, "Well – It is Christmas!"

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 2003<p> 


	21. 2003 Lights, Camera, Blackout!

**Author's Note:**Thanks for all the reviews guys, keep em coming! Here's 03 and 04, a bantering chapter then a more serious chapter - it all gets pretty serious from 04 onwards so enjoy this lighthearted chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>2003<strong>

**Lights, Camera - Blackout!**

_**December 18th 2003**_

_**1 Week Till** **Christmas**_

"So Jack do you know what you what you want for Christmas this year?" Twenty year old Jamie asked his nephew as they all gathered outside the Reagan's house, ready to hang up the Christmas lights.

"Yes I want a puppy!" Jack cheeped. "A nice one. With spots."

"A Dalmatian?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah maybe you might wanna think of something else this year kiddo," Twenty-nine year old Danny said gruffly as he passed them, carrying the giant Santa Clause.

"Hey you guys remember the time we rescued that Dalmatian from the pound one Thanksgiving?" Twenty-six year old Joe called from underneath the web of lights he was fitting on the porch.

"Yeah," Jamie said wistfully as he and Jack picked their way through the frostbitten flowerbed, Jack holding on tightly to his Uncle's hand. "That was a cute dog. Shame Ma wouldn't let us keep it."

"What did you call him?" Jack asked curiously.

"Grandma wouldn't let us name him," Jamie answered bitterly. "She said we weren't keeping him so it's no point naming him."

"Still didn't stop you from naming him Chocolate Chip though did it?" Frank said with amusement.

"Kid I need you to hold the ladder for me while I climb up!" Danny called out to Jamie.

"Coming," Jamie jogged over to Danny and helped him steady the ladder. "Careful Danny," He muttered as he watched his big brother climb up to the roof.

"Wow are we going overboard this year or what!" Twenty-eight year old Erin exclaimed in excitement as she ran down the steps with her seven year old daughter.

"Yep that's the plan," Joe said through gritted teeth as he hammered in a 'Merry Christmas' sign on the front of their house.

"And it's got nothing to do with outdoing the neighbours again?" Erin said sceptically.

Frank shrugged, "That might be a part of it."

"This is gonna be the best house on the block and don't you forget it!" Henry said firmly as he picked up Jack. "Isn't that right kiddo?"

"Yeah!" Jack yelled happily.

"Hey do you think you can ask that husband of yours to get off his backside and actually help us?" Danny shouted down from the roof, not caring at all who heard him.

Erin blushed. "He's on the phone!" She shouted back defensively. "He's very busy with work!"

Danny scoffed. "Work. Yeah. Sure he is."

Frank noticed Erin tear up slightly as she looked at her daughter sadly.

"Danny that's enough!" Frank scolded, vowing to have a special talk with his son-in-law later.

"I think the lights are gonna make Grandma and Grandpa's house even more pretty!" Nikki breathed. "Can we keep them up forever?"

Frank chuckled. "I don't think so sweetheart. It would take all the fun and magic out of Christmas."

Danny positioned the trail of reindeers into place and then called down to the others. "What do you think? Should it go here?"

"No it looks too off-balance, maybe move it slightly to the right," Jamie yelled back.

Danny inched the reindeers further to his right. "Better?"

"Bit further," Jamie called, "Further..further…perfect!"

As Danny started to nail the reindeers into place, Erin turned to her father in concern, "Are you sure we're not gonna overdo it this year? What if Danny blows a fuse?"

"It'll be the same as 96," Jamie said with a smirk.

"Hhmm, when he pretended that the fuse box was broken?" Frank asked with a mischievous smile.

"You knew about that?" Jamie said in amazement.

"I'm your father." Frank replied simply.

"Hey what are you guys saying about me?" Danny bellowed from the roof.

"Just talking about how wonderful you are!" Erin hollered back with a sweet smile.

"Oh sure you are!" Danny shouted. "Hey Joe, get Ma and Linda out here, I want em to see the piece de resistance!"

Joe shuffled inside to get his mother and sister-in-law.

"So what do you think of the lights?" Danny called out proudly, "Think we'd win the neighbourhood contest?"

"Uh, Danny there is no contest," Jamie pointed out evenly.

"Yeah I know kid but if there was one, we'd win, hands down!" Danny responded impatiently. "We'd show Vegas up!"

"Let's not exaggerate that much," Jamie mumbled to himself.

"Oh these lights look better than last year!" Mary said impressed, as she and Linda carefully made their way to the front of the house.

Linda lifted baby Sean so he could see, "Look Seany, we're gonna have pretty lights." Sean laughed and clapped his hands. Danny waved at them and proceeded to come down from the roof.

"Daniel be careful!" Mary shrieked with worry.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Danny muttered sourly as he trundled down the ladder.

"Okay are we ready to see the lights now?" Joe asked in excitement.

"Yeah!" Nikki and Jack chorused.

"I worked the wiring myself," Danny announced with pride.

"Should we be worried?" Linda asked Erin in concern. Erin held her hands up in defeat.

"Enough of all this chit-chat just turn the lights on!" Henry ordered.

"Get the camera! Get the camera!" Danny shot out at Jamie. "Quickly kid!"

"All right!" Jamie snapped as he fumbled with the polaroid. "Okay ready."

Joe flicked the switch, flooding the exterior of the Reagan's house with a colourful glow from flashing droplets of electric snow to the giant Santa and reindeer on the roof. The Reagan's had only a half a minute to gasp in awe at the amazing Christmas lights before they sizzled at blew out completely.

"Nice one Danny." Linda said dryly.

"I – I don't get it!" Danny said in outrage. He strode over to a Santa waving cheerfully on the wall and ripped it off so he could examine the wiring. "I'm sure I did it correctly…"

Jamie couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "Just be thankful it wasn't the turkey this time!" Immediately, Erin, Mary, Frank, Henry and Joe all burst into peals of laughter as they remembered Christmas of 98. Linda who had been told about this by Joe in his best man speech, tried not to let the laughter show on her face as she bit down on her lip. Danny sauntered up with a sweet smile to his kid brother who was still doubled up with laughter.

"Hey kid where's this from?" Danny said smugly, "And then Mary had Jesus the end!"

That wiped the smile right off Jamie's face.

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 2004<p> 


	22. 2004  Snowman

**2004**

**Snowman**

_**December 25th 2004**_

_**Christmas Day**_

"Can you help us build a snowman Uncle Jamie?" Jack begged his twenty-one year old uncle after Christmas dinner. It had snowed all night and now the garden was covered with layers upon layers of thick white snow.

Jamie hesitated as he glanced out of the window at the snow. He was so full of turkey and Christmas pudding, all he wanted to do was to unwind in front of the television. But the pouting look on his little nephew's face persuaded him otherwise and he knew he just couldn't escape it. He had accepted that even though he was twenty-one and in his last year of college, he'd always be considered as one of the kids. "Sure Jack. Let me just get ready."

"I want to go to!" Nikki piped, "Please can I go!" She pleaded to her mother.

Twenty-nine year old Erin sighed. "Oh all right. Let's get you wrapped up warm first."

"Danny make sure you wrap Jack up in his coat, hat, scarf and earmuffs if he's going outside." Linda ordered as she carried Sean upstairs for his nap.

"Sure thing babe," Thirty year old Danny groaned from the couch before pulling himself up with great difficulty. "You kids are killing me, you know that?"

"I'm not a kid," Jamie grumbled, pulling on his hat.

"Aah you'll always be a kid to me – kid!" Danny said cheerfully clapping him on the back.

"What's wrong Danny you not feeling up to building a snowman in your old age?" Twenty-seven year old smirked.

Danny frowned, "Old age? You're three years younger than me so watch it!"

"Daddy are you going to help me and Uncle Jamie and Nikki build the snowman too?" Jack asked hopefully.

Danny's eyes widened with uncertainty. "Oh – well – you know -"

"Of course he's coming Jack!" Joe said pointedly while his brother shot him a disgruntled look.

"Yeah and guess who else is coming Jack?" Danny said with an evil smile, "Uncle Joe!"

"Yay!"

Joe's smile vanished. "Yay," He muttered a little less enthusiastically and trudged off to get his coat.

"I'll tell you what," Frank said in amusement, "Why don't you guys split into teams and make two snowmen and I'll judge."

"How about boys versus girls?" Danny suggested.

"We'll be outnumbered," Erin pointed out quickly.

"Aaw don't worry sis, we'll go easy on you," Danny simpered.

Erin narrowed her eyes, "Actually - I was only thinking of you boys and how humiliating it would be when the four of you get your asses kicked by two girls." Erin said sweetly.

Danny straightened up, pretending not to be wounded by that comment. "Okay," He said acidly, "I know what we can do – we'll make it three against three. Me, Jamie and Jack against you Nik and Joe?"

"What's going on?" Joe asked cautiously as he came back into the living room with his coat. "I heard my name being mentioned? What have you signed me up for this time Danny?"

"Snowman contest," Mary said, trying to keep a serious face. "Those three - against you Erin and Nikki."

"Perfect," Erin said firmly. She offered out her hand for Danny to shake it. "May the best team win?"

"You're on!" Danny shook his sister's hand and they all quickly dispersed except for Joe who stood lost in the middle of the living room.

"I'm on the girls team…" He glared at the remaining people in the room. "Danny so did this on purpose!"

Once they were all bundled up, they trundled outside into the garden, wading knee deep through the snow.

"You stay on that side of the garden and we'll stay here," Erin ordered as she and Nikki marked their territory with a stick. Joe trailed behind looking glum.

"Yes bossy the cow!" Danny retorted.

"How do we make a snowman Uncle Jamie?" Jack asked inquisitively.

"Well first we gotta start by making his body like we're making one giant snowball! We take a little bit of snow and then we gotta keeping on rolling it and rolling it…like this until we make a huge snowball…" Jamie explained while demonstrating.

"How big can we make his body?" Jack asked as he tried to gather snow in his small hands.

"Well how big do you want to make it Jack?" Jamie responded with a grin.

Jack thought for a moment and then a wide smile spread across his face, "A HUGE ONE! This big!" He held his arms out wide.

Jamie laughed. "Okay, we'll make a huge one!"

Danny smiled fondly at the sight of his kid brother teaching his son how to build a snowman and how sweet they looked together, with Jamie kneeling down beside Jack, rolling up the snow and Jack trying to copy him. It reminded him of Jamie at that age.

Jamie glanced up and caught him staring. He smiled thinly. "Hey. What are you thinking?"

Danny sauntered to the nearby wall and sat down. "Just… thinking about what you were like when you were his age?"

"Why?" Jamie scoffed. He gathered more snow and began melding it into the snowball. "Hey Jack… like this…"

Danny shrugged. "I can't help it. It just makes me feel kinda old watching you now."

"Oh please! Danny you're thirty!" Jamie said incredulously.

"Yeah but when I was twenty-one I thought I knew it all," Danny said wistfully.

"Yeah well it's not 1971 anymore," Jamie muttered as he bent over to gather some snow.

"Oi!" Danny playfully kicked some snow at Jamie, "71, I wasn't even born then!"

Jamie chuckled, "You know what I mean." He continued to roll the snowball, thinking about why Danny started this conversation. "I get that you're trying to protect me and stuff but you have to let me make my own decisions and mistakes." He rolled the snowball to Jack, "Okay Jack – keep rolling it to that end of the garden and not past the stick – that's the girls camp!"

"Hey I heard that!" Joe yelled in annoyance as he hurled a snowball their way. Jamie and Danny ducked, laughing.

"Okay Uncle Jamie!" Jack happily ran the snowball to the other side of the garden.

Jamie turned back to Danny with a serious face. "I know what I'm doing Danny."

"Do you though?" Danny retorted quietly. "I mean…law school? Law? You?"

Jamie sighed. He knew this was gonna be hashed out sooner or later. "Danny please we've been over this -"

"I know you really wanna become a cop!" Danny interrupted defiantly. "Don't try and deny it."

Jamie glanced over at Erin, Nikki and Joe who were laughing and building their snowman. Then he turned to his brother and lowered his voice, "Look Danny… I admit when I was younger I wanted to be a cop. Sure. But things change."

"Not us!" Danny retorted angrily. "I know this is pressure talking and not you. I can see it in your eyes – don't lie to me kid! I've known you way too long for that crap! This is cause or Ma isn't it? Listen to me kid… Ma doesn't know what she's -"

"Ma's right Danny." Jamie interjected softly. "Whatever you might think it doesn't matter about what I want. I can't put her or you or Joe or Dad through the…every day stress of knowing that there's another Reagan out there that you'll have to worry about."

"So then we'll fight together that's what we always do!" Danny pressed.

"Danny," Jamie said placidly, "You know the score here. You can't take chances to protect me twenty-four seven that's too risky!"

"Hey Uncle Jamie am I doing it right?" Jack yelled to them.

"You're doing great Jack!" Jamie called back. "Why don't you get started on the head? It has to be smaller than the body okay?"

"Okay!" Jack scurried about, trying to collect more snow.

Danny sighed heavily. He knew his brother was right. "Well… do you have any idea which law school you're gonna go to?"

Jamie focused on shaping the mound of snow in his hand very carefully. "I'm gonna go help Jack make the head."

"Forget the damn head I asked you a question!" Danny growled.

"Fine! Harvard!" Jamie stated boldly. "I – I chose – choose – Harvard. I leave in September."

Danny's eyes widened in shock. "What?" He whispered. "Tell me this is a wind up kid?"

Jamie awkwardly patted the snow in his hands so he wouldn't have to look at Danny. "I applied to Harvard at the beginning of the year as a joke… but I got accepted. I took it as a sign."

Danny breathed out very slowly. "A sign? A sign for wha -?"

"Uncle Jamie look at me, I'm making the head now!" Jack called merrily from the other end of the garden as he rolled the snowball along the grass.

"Great job Jack!" Jamie hollered back with a false smile. It slipped off quickly when he faced his brother who was staring unhappily back at him. "Danny – it's a sign that I'm supposed to do law."

"At Harvard?"

"Well where else?"

"What's wrong with Columbia or Princeton or hell even Brown at least it's closer than -"

"Harvard's the best there is." Jamie said curtly.

"Jamie, Harvard – that's all the way over in Boston." Danny said weakly.

"Boston's not that far away!" Jamie protested. "It's like two hours drive, one hour by plane."

"So what – you're just gonna jump in a car every Sunday and drive back and forth for two hours for dinner?" Danny shot out darkly.

"Danny please can we not talk about this now." Jamie pleaded. "It's Christmas and I need to make a head for the snowman. Feel free to help out I mean we are supposed to be a team here."

"Oh I'm sorry," Danny grumbled, "I'm in a little state of shock at the moment as I've just found out that my teammate is ditching me for Harvard!"

Jamie rolled his eyes in disbelief and then shuffled off to join his nephew, plastering on that smile which he had learned to master for the past four years. As he helped Jack fix the head onto the body, he couldn't help but think about the conversation or - argument he'd just had with his big brother. He didn't have a choice; he was doing this so Danny and the rest of the family didn't have to worry about him. So they could all have some form of peace. Why couldn't Danny see that?

"Here, we put the carrot in the centre of the face," Jamie told Jack, handing him the carrot and poking a hole in the face. "That's for his nose."

"What about his eyes?" Jack asked as he stuck the carrot in.

"Umm…we can use stones I guess," Jamie replied thoughtfully as he scanned the garden.

"Don't forget the sticks for the arms," Danny added gently as he crept up behind them. He exchanged a small smile with his brother as he helped them stick the arms in.

"Thought you'd gone back inside," Jamie said emphatically as he arranged the stones in a fine line across the mouth line of the snowman.

"Nah, I'd never leave my team kid!" Danny said joyfully as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Neither do I." Jamie said forcefully. "No matter how far I am, I am always here."

Danny smiled thinly and nodded. Jack on the other hand, looked from his father to his uncle in confusion. "What do you mean Uncle Jamie? You're not far away! You're right here!"

Jamie and Danny burst out laughing.

"Are you kids ready yet?" Frank asked gaily as he trooped down the steps to the garden.

"Almost Dad!" Jamie replied. "Jack we need to have something that makes the snowman special."

"Like what?"

Danny grinned mischievously. "Wait here." He snuck up behind Erin and grabbed the hat off her head. She shrieked as Danny tugged it off – whipping around to try and snatch it back off him.

"Danny give it back!" She snapped.

Danny merely snuck his tongue out at her and very obviously slid the hat onto the top of their snowman. "There," Danny said gleefully. "It's called Erin."

"Oh nice," Erin retorted sourly.

"So Grandpa who's snowman do you think is better?" Nikki asked eagerly.

Frank was just about to answer when John Boyle abruptly opened the back door and called for his wife. "Erin, sweetheart! I need to talk to you for a sec."

"Can't it wait? Darling," Erin called back through gritted teeth, "We're judging the snowmen which your daughter helped build."

"And that's cute - honey - but there's an emergency that's come up at work and I'm gonna have to go in."

Erin along with the rest of her family gaped at him.

"On Christmas Day?" Danny asked sceptically. "What happened? A pipe burst?"

John scoffed, "Hilarious Danny. I'll see you tonight babe. See you tonight Nik!" He dashed back inside the house.

There was a very uncomfortable silence that hung in the air. No one dared look at Erin.

"Kids why don't you get back inside the house," Frank said evenly, "You both win the contest!"

"Yay!" Nikki and Jack ran inside the house leaving the others to hang back awkwardly.

"You wanna talk about it Erin?" Frank asked his daughter tenderly.

"No!" Erin huffed, kicking the snowman angrily and then storming off into the house.

Jamie leaned towards Danny and whispered, "And you thought I had problems."

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 2005<p> 


	23. 2005  I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for the reviews guys, here's 05-06. 05 is light hearted, 06 mmm not so much...

* * *

><p><strong>2005<strong>

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

_**December 24th 2005**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

The snow storm was one of the worst that they had seen in a long time.

"Man it's really coming down out there," Twenty-eight year old Joe said anxiously as he peeked out from behind the curtains. Linda and Mary came into the living room where the Reagan's were sat, carrying mugs of hot chocolate.

"Yeah it's the worst we've ever had," Thirty year old Erin said grimly as she accepted the mug. She leaned back against her husband as they snuggled up by the fire. "It's been going on for a whole week now."

"Has anyone heard from Jamie yet?" Linda asked in concern. "I know there are no more flights coming into New York tonight but what about tomorrow?"

"He called us this morning," Erin replied, "He said Boston's just as bad as here, they've grounded all flights until the snow's let up."

Thirty-one year old Danny marched into the room on his phone impatiently muttering on his phone, "Hey Harvard it's me, this is message number… twenty-three – look we haven't heard back from you since you called us briefly – this morning and we're worried. So give us a call, we just want to know you're okay…bye kid." Danny hung up the phone and cursed softly.

"Still no word?" Linda asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Danny shrugged, "Nah. The snow's too bad over here for him to get a flight or a train for that matter."

"He should've just come down as soon as they broke up for Winter break," Henry grumbled from behind his paper. "It was hardly snowing then!"

"Pop, he just wanted to finish off some work so he won't have much to do when he comes here, thus he's able to spend more time with us after the New Year." Frank explained calmly.

"I'd rather have him here working than all the way over there by himself on Christmas!" Joe said defiantly, tossing more logs onto the fire.

"Yeah me too!" Erin added.

"He's practically a kid," Danny murmured into his mug.

"He's twenty-two years old Danny, he can take care of himself," Frank said coolly.

"And he won't be all by himself, I'm sure he's got friends there." Mary said dismissively as she started making a popcorn chain.

"Ma aren't you worried about him?" Joe asked his mother in amazement.

"Jamie promised us all that he'd be here for Christmas and I have complete faith in that." Mary said with a tone of finality.

"Yeah but what about the sno -" Danny was cut off by the sound of the oven timer.

"Cookies are ready!" Mary announced cheerfully as she hurried to the kitchen. Danny watched her go with his hanging mouth open.

"Isn't anyone going to do something?" Danny asked in disbelief, pointing in the direction of the kitchen where his mother was. The phone rang shrilly.

"There's nothing we can do Danny," Frank said edgily as he poured himself some scotch. "We're not magicians. I may be PC but I can't wave a magic wand and vanish all the snow. It'll be nice to have Jamie home for Christmas but if he doesn't come then there's always the New Year."

"I told you he should've gone to Columbia," Danny mumbled grumpily to Linda.

Mary came rushing into the room, cradling the phone. "There's someone who wants to say hi," she said breathlessly as she set the phone on speaker.

_"Hey everybody!"_ Jamie's cheerful voice crackled through the Reagan's living room.

"Jamie!" Everyone chorused in surprise as they clustered beside the phone. In the background they could hear the impatient traffic and the hustle and bustle of noisy civilians.

"It's Uncle Jamie!" Nikki cheeped. Jack came running into the room with little Sean toddling behind him.

"Hi Uncle Jamie!" Jack yelled into the receiver.

_"Hey Jack, hey Nikki, hi Seany!"_ Jamie greeted on the other end of the line. _"You guys waiting for Santa?"_

"Yeah-uh! I'm gonna get a race car!" Jack responded excitedly.

"Kid where the hell are you? I've been trying to get in touch with you!" Danny said accusingly.

_"Yeah I know, I know Danny."_ Jamie replied apologetically. _"But it's been so hectic over here. The snow's really coming down, it's a blizzard! I'm at Logan International Airport right now but my flight's been cancelled of course so I'm just hanging around, waiting to see if something else comes up. I only just received your messages Danny, my eyes have been glued to the flight desk board."_

"What's the verdict kiddo?" Henry asked nervously.

They heard Jamie sigh heavily, _"All planes are grounded. No trains or buses are running either. We're not budging tonight."_

There was a ripple of disappointment among the family.

"Damn it!" Danny growled. "Isn't there any other way?"

_"What else can they do? There's too much snow."_

"Listen Jamie, the airlines are contractually obliged to get you from point A to point B – even if that means using a different operator." Erin said firmly.

"She's right Jamie they are, they should provide alternate arrangements to get you from Logan to JFK, even if it means waiting a lengthy amount of time for an available seat – you're entitled to it." John included.

"Yeah listen to your fellow lawyers Harvard," Danny said evenly. Linda elbowed him in the side.

"Just as long as you're safe Jamie," She said pointedly.

Jamie laughed thinly, _"Yeah I am. Tired as hell but – I am okay. This whole place is swarming with angry people. My roommate just managed to get a flight back home to Chicago but only because his was an earlier flight. Apparently it's snowing pretty heavily over there too."_

"It always does," Henry muttered.

"So what are you gonna do son?" Frank asked. "Are you gonna wait there or find another way to get home."

_"You mean like cash in my ticket and bus it up? I could do – but they're saying that it might clear up by tomorrow so I'm wondering if I should just spend the night at the airport and then catch an early flight first thing in the morning."_ Jamie said hesitantly.

"Yeah do that Jamie it'll be safer," Erin replied quickly. "Only catch the bus as a last resort. Trust me, if all flights are off, it'll be hell on Christmas Eve and you won't have a leg to stand on."

"Listen to your sister. If there are no other flights by tomorrow morning then catch the bus, otherwise, wait there." Mary ordered.

"Ma he can't wait at the airport by all by himself on Christmas Eve!" Joe scolded.

"It's better for him to be safe than sorry!" Mary countered.

"So you'd rather have him wait at an airport all night for chances that a flight to New York 'might open up.' Danny said acidly.

"It might!" Erin retorted hotly.

"But what if it doesn't?" Danny shot back. "What if the snow just gets worse and he's stuck there all day tomorrow, then he'll miss Christmas altogether -"

_"You know 'he' is still here! Still stuck in Boston with no means of getting home!"_ Jamie announced irritably.

Everyone fell silent immediately.

"Sorry kid," Danny apologized quietly. "We're just trying to figure out how to get you home."

Jamie sighed, _"Well – I'm gonna keep on checking the boards. Hopefully something will come up. If it doesn't then I'll visit the bus option."_

"And if that doesn't work?" Joe asked cautiously.

There was silence from Jamie on the other end of the line. _"Well…"_ He said finally. _"I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."_

"If it's not covered with snow!" Henry joked. Jamie along with the other Reagan's tittered at Henry's bad joke.

_"Grandpa...! Okay, I guess I better go... Take care, I love all of you, and save me some food -"_

They all started talking at him from all angles.

"By kid!"

_"Bye Danny."_

"Stay safe son!"

_"I will Dad."_

"Keep your bag with you at all times!"

_"I always do Grandpa!"_

"Is your phone charged?"

_"Yes Ma."_

"Do you have enough money with you?"

_"Yes Erin."_

"Then I guess we'll see you tomorrow little bro," Joe said finally.

_"Yes you will. Look - I'll be home for Christmas!"_ Jamie said with assurance. _"Don't worry."_ And with those words he hung up the phone.

"Sorry kid," Danny said softly as they switched off the phone. "We can't help it." He glanced outside the window where the snow was falling thick and fast.

**_December 25th 2005_**

**_Christmas Day_**

"Hey kid, it's message number thirty-four – Do you ever pick up your damn phone? Just call us." Danny hung up his phone and continued to pace the living room anxiously. Twilight was starting to fall outside as well as the flakes of snow and there was still no sign or word from Jamie.

"Danny will you please stop pacing, you're making me nervous!" Joe reprimanded as he played go fish with Nikki and Sean.

"I'm sorry! It's just… he should've called or something."

"It's been almost twenty-four hours now," Henry said loudly, the glass of scotch clutched loosely in his right hand. "It's been snowing continuously all night and day. I think we can take a wild stab and say that he's not coming home this Christmas."

"Thank you for that wild assumption Pop," Frank said in exhaustion. "But Jamie can take care of himself."

"I'm not saying he can't!" Henry retorted, "It's all about principal Francis. The boy's never missed a Christmas. None of us have."

"Pops is right Grandpa," Nikki said timidly, "It's gonna seem weird without Uncle Jamie here."

"Yeah, the quiet presence at the table that always makes himself known," Joe said fondly.

"All right can we please stop talking about him like he's dead!" Danny rebuked touchily.

"He might be if he decides to hitchhike up here in this weather," Henry quipped.

"He's not that stupid Pop." Frank replied dryly.

Linda trooped into the dining room, "Dinner's ready!"

"And Jamie still isn't here," Joe sighed.

Danny looked at his brother, disappointment etched upon his face. "I really thought he'd make it home for Christmas Joe." Danny said inaudibly.

Joe put an arm around his brother and led him into the dining room where the women were ladening the table with dishes. "I know. Me too."

They all settled themselves down at the table. They cast awkward glances at the empty seat next to Danny which would've been occupied by Jamie.

"Okay," Frank started in a light voice as he poured himself some wine. "Who wants to say grace?"

"Uncle Jamie always says grace," Nikki grumbled.

"Well Uncle Jamie's not here right now sweetheart," John said curtly, "So…pick someone else."

There was a very uncomfortable silence. Erin glared at her husband in surprise. Linda squeezed Danny's arm as to say 'just let it drop,' when she felt it tense beside her.

"I'll do it." Joe volunteered quickly. They all took each other's hands, though Frank placed his in John's reluctantly. "Dear Lord thank you for the food we are about to receive and for the family we are about to share it with… even though we are missing one. Dear Lord I ask you to please be with Jamie as he – he spends this Christmas alone. And let him know that his family love him and are thinking of him and we're no further away than a prayer. Amen."

"Amen," They all mumbled.

"That was so beautiful Joe," Mary sniffed.

"Yeah," Danny smirked, "Well done Father Reagan." He tried to ignore the cold feeling settling at the pit of his stomach every time he looked at the empty seat next to him. It wasn't like he could just ignore it.

"Shut up Danny!" Joe said with a laugh. "I was only trying to outdo Jamie!"

"Yeah…"

"Let's eat!" Henry declared, picking up his knife and fork.

"Hear, hear!" Frank cheered as he raised his glass.

The Reagan's were just about to tuck into their food when they heard the kitchen door bang. They all reacted, startled.

"Got room for one more?" A familiar voice asked hopefully.

Their heads snapped towards the door in shock to see Jamie standing at the doorway, beaming at all of them, looking completely worn out yet happy all the same.

"Jamie!" They all cried, scraping their chairs back in their haste to get him into their arms.

"Uncle Jamie!" Jack, Nikki and Sean were first to run up to him, winding him by the force of their hugs.

"This is such a surprise!" Erin squealed as she hugged and kissed her brother.

"Kid why didn't you call us? We could've come and picked you up!" Danny said with glee.

"What in this weather?" Jamie scoffed as he hugged Linda, his parents and grandfather. "No chance. Besides I didn't fly down here, there are no flights coming into New York at the moment."

"So how did you make it over here?" Joe asked in amazement as he received his hug.

Jamie laughed tiredly, "It's a long story."

Now it was Danny's turn. He pulled his kid brother into a tight embrace, "It's good to have you home for Christmas Harvard."

"I told you I would be home for Christmas didn't I?" Jamie said in a voice dripping with smugness.

Joe rolled his eyes, "We're never gonna hear the end of this miracle. So come on, we've got the whole meal for you to tell us about your adventure."

"It's not really much of an adventure." Jamie said with a small laugh as Danny led him to his seat. "More of a point A to B to C to D of a journey if you get my drift!"

"Sit here next to me kid, so I can keep an eye on you!" Danny said with a wink.

"So what happened Jamie?" Linda asked eagerly.

"Well I did spend the night at the airport along with all the other people who wanted to get home for the holidays." Jamie explained grimly. "Then in the morning they said that the snowing Boston had stopped but it was still going on over here." Danny threw his mother a 'told you so' look, "So to cut a long story short, I traded in my ticket, flew to Connecticut, took a train to Philly, bused it to Brooklyn and then cabbed it up here."

"I knew you'd be able to use your initiative," Frank said proudly.

"Wow Jamie, I'm impressed. You managed to do all of that in twenty-four hours!" Linda breathed.

"Which is why I'm beat!" Jamie replied with fatigue.

There was a ripple of laughter around the table.

"Good work Harvard," Danny said with a genuine smile.

"Is that gonna be my new nickname now?" Jamie asked uncertainly.

"Aw what's the matter kid, you worried I'm busting your chops!" Danny teased as he pinched Jamie's earlobe.

Jamie shrugged him off, "Please!"

"Before those two start fighting, let's eat!" Mary exclaimed.

And so the Reagan's ate, feeling much better now that they knew where Jamie was this Christmas – home with his family.

* * *

><p>Happy New Year: 2006<p> 


	24. 2006 Have Yourself A Merry Christmas Now

**2006**

**Have Yourself A Very Merry Christmas... Now**

_**December 24th 2006**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

Twenty-three year old Jamie Reagan pulled up outside his house. He had missed being in New York and often got homesick. Boston was a great city but nothing beat his hometown. Now that he had a car, he was able to drive back and forth every other weekend for Sunday dinner – not every weekend depending on how college was treating him but he managed the drive up Friday night and was able to get back Sunday. It certainly put him closer to the family this year but Jamie got the feeling that in recent weeks, there was something that they weren't telling him.

Jamie sighed as he switched off the engine and prepared to unleash himself into the snow. It wasn't as bad as last year in terms of snow but the city was experiencing the after-effect. Jamie pushed his door open through the snow and slid out of the car. He slung his many bags on his shoulder (including the mound of laundry) and trudged up to the house, only to be greeted by his thirty-one year old sister.

"Jamie!" Erin squealed, running down and embracing her brother tightly. She closed her eyes and savoured the moment.

"Hey Erin it's good to see you too," Jamie responded, he tried to pull away but she clung on tighter. "Um…Erin? Erin, struggling to breathe here…"

"Sorry!" She let go of him quickly. Jamie saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes but she wiped it away swiftly and replaced it with a false look of happiness. "I'm just happy to see you again. And you're here for Christmas early this year, that's good! I know the family can't wait to see you. John's in Florida visiting a client but he's flying back later tonight." She linked her arm through his and led him into the house babbling on about Nikki and how she was doing in school, but Jamie could sense she was distracted.

He stopped her in mid-rant, "Hey are you okay?"

"Huh?" She replied in a daze, "Oh! Yeah, yeah I'm just tired. Come on let's go in, I know everyone's dying to see you."

As soon as Jamie walked inside the house, he could instantly tell that the atmosphere was different. It didn't feel like the warm and welcoming house he had grown up in, it felt cold and tense. Twenty-nine year old Joe sauntered out of the kitchen, with a stoic look on his face, his eyes lit up brightly when he saw Jamie.

"Jamie, welcome home, Merry Christmas!" He embraced his brother tightly, almost as tight as Erin had.

"Yeah thanks Joe, you too," Jamie said hesitantly. He tried to pull away but Joe wouldn't let him. "Um… Joe?" Joe took the hint faster than Erin had.

"Sorry. I'm just pleased to see you," Joe said in a tight voice. He glanced at Erin but didn't say anything.

"Okay am I missing something here?" Jamie asked awkwardly as he looked between his brother and sister.

Erin shook her head, "No. Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, it just seems weird in here that's all," Jamie explained with a shrug. "Has something happened?"

"No!" Joe and Erin both said quickly, in unison. Too quickly, Jamie thought.

"Why – why would you say that?" Joe asked with a forced laugh.

"Well you two are acting weird -"

"Harvard!" Danny cheered as he bounded down the stairs, "Hey, glad to see you here early this year!"

Jamie hugged his thirty-two year old brother who, like their siblings, clung on tightly to him. Danny was stronger than Erin though. "Danny I need air…"

Danny released his brother. "Sorry kid, it's just been a while since I've seen you."

"It's only been two weeks Danny," Jamie said pointedly.

Danny hesitated. "Yeah…well…it…it feels like much longer doesn't it? Huh?" He clapped his brother on the shoulder and headed straight into the living room without making eye contact with anyone.

Jamie knew what he was doing. He'd seen this growing up. Danny would crack jokes and pretend like everything was okay when really he was tearing up about something inside. But why are Joe and Erin in on it?

"So is Ma and Dad here?" Jamie asked innocently. Erin and Joe shot each other a fearful look. Erin started to tear up. "Erin!" Jamie said in alarm, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing!" Erin dismissed in a watery. "I – I just have something in my eye that's all. I guess it must be the cold weather. Excuse me; I have to um – see what Nikki is doing." And she hurried off upstairs.

Jamie turned to Joe in disbelief. "Okay what the hell is going on this house? Where's Ma and Dad?"

Before Joe could answer they heard the backdoor open and footsteps shuffle into the house. Jamie stormed into the kitchen with Joe close behind him. His mother, father and grandfather were gathered in the kitchen, muttering in hushed voices. They stopped immediately as Jamie walked in and tried to plaster on false, cheery smiles.

"Jamie! You're home!" Mary cried in a plastic voice as Linda hugged her brother-in-law.

"Good to see you son," Frank smiled at his son who didn't return the smile.

"Where have you guys been?" Jamie asked suspiciously, folding his arms across his chest.

Mary glanced at Frank. He glanced back at her before deciding to answer for both of them. "Oh… we went to the store. To… get some chestnuts for the sauce tomorrow."

"So where are they?"

There was a very pregnant pause. Danny and Erin slipped inside the kitchen quietly.

"Excuse me?" Mary said blandly.

"The chestnuts. Where are they?" Jamie repeated firmly.

"My, my you are the Detective aren't you?" Mary replied, flustered. She busied herself about the kitchen, "I'm making tea anyone want a cup?"

Jamie just stared back at his mother. "No. I'm good." He pushed through Danny and Joe and left the kitchen.

Danny sighed. "I'm telling you he has every right to know."

"I know he does. I just want this Christmas to go by without any hitches. We'll tell him after I promise." Mary sniffed as she poured the water into the cups, her hands trembling.

"Okay – but I just don't feel right keeping this from him," Danny said sensitively. "It's not fair that he's kept in the dark like this."

"I'm with Danny on this one Ma," Joe added, "He's gonna find out sooner or later. I know he's a lawyer in training but he does have the cop instincts, so it won't take him long to put two and two together and when he finds out we knew and he didn't, then he's gonna be pretty pissed off! I know I'd be!"

"You heard Ma," Erin said softly. "She said we can tell Jamie after Christmas."

"So what are we supposed to do until then?" Danny asked thinly. "Ignore the elephant in the room?"

"It'll help take our minds off things son." Frank replied in a delicate voice. "You know what Jamie's like when he gets upset. He starts getting depressed and then he gets sloppy. We can't afford that right now."

Jamie paced up and down the living room wondering where everyone was and why they were all still in the kitchen walking on eggshells around each other – or him. He watched his niece and nephews playing on the PlayStation, fighting playfully with each other.

Jamie strode back towards the kitchen and burst in on them all clustered together, talking in hushed voices. They stopped immediately as he walked in.

"What's going on in here?" Jamie asked curiously.

"We're just making tea." Erin answered in a sparse voice.

"And that needs all of you does it?" Jamie asked sceptically, glancing around the room at each and every one of them.

They hesitated. Then Danny said in a forced jovial voice, "Come on kid, let's go watch the game!" He steered Jamie out of the kitchen leaving the rest of the Reagan's to breathe a sigh of relief.

_**December 25th 2006**_

_**Christmas Day**_

Jamie slammed his glass of water down on the kitchen countertop. "Okay I wanna know what's going on now!" He demanded.

Joe looked up from the turkey he was supposed to be carrying in and sighed. He glanced towards the dining room where they were all waiting. Joe and Jamie had been sent to fetch the rest of the food, Jamie just couldn't understand why they were all being so awkward around each other.

"Jamie please can we talk about this after dinner?" Joe begged.

"Why, so you can lie to me some more?" Jamie challenged. "I'm twenty-three years old; I am not some naïve teenager who thought life was sunshine and ice-cream anymore. What's going on Joe?"

Joe picked up the turkey without a word and started to head towards the dining room. He paused, turning around slowly with a look of deep sadness and resentment etched upon his face. He said in a low whisper, "Ma's got cancer." He left the kitchen, leaving his stunned brother behind.

Jamie's legs felt weak. He couldn't stand properly. He sunk down into the chair and ran his hand through his hair in anxiety. His whole mind was reeling.

"Cancer?" He whispered aloud. That sounded like such a dirty word. Just saying it aloud made Jamie's bottom lip tremble. It was as though that perfect world he'd been living in for twenty-three years had suddenly been hit by a nuclear bomb. Was his mother dying? Oh, how he wished he hadn't forced Joe into telling him. He could tell how much Joe was reluctant to reveal the truth, he understood his family's reasons to protect him but that didn't stop him from being angry with them…

"Hey kid what's the hold up? Everyone's starving…" Danny interjected into Jamie's horrific thoughts. He trailed off as he saw his brother sitting there looking dazed, with tears meandering down his face. "You know don't you?" Danny said inaudibly.

Jamie nodded numbly. He couldn't stop the tears… and he didn't want to. Danny pulled up the chair next to him and sat down.

"Kid…" He started gently, "I don't even want to begin the thoughts that are going through your head right now."

"How – When did you find out?" Jamie asked lightly.

"About a week ago," Danny answered in a tense voice. "Dad told me. He said that Ma had known for about three months."

"Three months?" Jamie repeated in bewilderment. "And – And she never…?"

"She said she didn't want to worry us," Danny said coolly. "We're her children and she didn't think we had a right to know."

"Why not?"

Danny let out a hollow laugh. "Dad said she was trying to protect us. She and Dad had been going to chemo for a while, without us knowing about it. Now, Linda and Erin take it turns… we all wanna do our part I guess."

"So… how bad is it?" Jamie asked fearfully.

Danny fidgeted with his hands. "Well…yesterday… they weren't at the grocery store."

Jamie scoffed, "Yeah I figured as much."

"They went to the hospital. To get the results back and apparently the cancer -" Danny coughed, his eyes glistening. "The um – the cancer's spread."

Jamie clapped his hand over his mouth, willing the tears to go away. "No…"

Danny nodded slowly, "That's what I thought too."

Jamie straightened up, at complete loss of what to do. "So – so what happens now?"

Danny stood up. "First, we go out there and show Ma that we have nothing to worry about. That we're gonna handle this our way. Just this Christmas. If it's gonna be – be our last Christmas as a family we need to do this together."

"But I can't -"

"No buts kid!" Danny ordered in a shaken voice. "We do this together. Okay?"

Jamie nodded like a puppet. Danny led him into the dining room where the rest of their family were waiting stoically. He took his place at the end of the table.

"Okay, so Jamie you wanna say grace?" Frank asked uncertainly.

Jamie glanced at his mother and nodded. They all joined hands. Jamie glimpsed Erin, she clasped her mother's hand tightly and looked at her as if she never wanted to let go. She looked like a lost little girl. With a heavy heart Jamie closed his eyes and said as boldly as he could, "Bless us oh Lord for this food which we are about to receive and for the family which – which we are sharing it with. Christmas is our time to remember you Lord and the blessings and miracles you can bring." He added emphatically, "Please shed your light on this house and family Lord, Amen." Jamie opened his eyes to see each and every member of his family, watching him gratefully.

**_11:57pm_**

Jamie curled up, pretending to be fast asleep on the couch with his head resting on the cushion which was on Danny's lap. He didn't want to be awake or to talk to anyone. He just wanted to shut out the world. The only people downstairs were them, Joe, Erin and Frank who traipsed downstairs to bid his children goodnight.

"Jamie fast asleep?" Frank whispered. Jamie's eyes flickered but he didn't open them.

"Yeah," Danny replied in a hushed voice. "He's more peaceful when he's like this."

Frank chuckled. "Let him sleep. He deserves it. Where's everyone else?"

"All asleep," Joe replied, "It's just us."

"Ooh," Erin turned the volume up a tad. "This is my favourite part!"

_"Have yourself a Merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, from now on, our troubles will be out of sight…"_

Frank nodded towards the television with a small grin, "Meet Me In ? That's a great movie. I remember watching it with your grandparents and then again with your mother during our first Christmas together."

"Yeah?" Erin asked fondly.

"Yeah. She sure loved Judy Garland and she used to sing this song all the time during the first few years saying, next year it'll get better Frank, all our troubles will be gone."

_"From now on all our troubles will be miles away…"_

Joe swallowed hard. "But it won't be will it Dad?"

Frank sighed heavily. He looked to each of his children in concern, from his only daughter who had tears streaming down the face, to his son Joe who looked terrified and lost, to his youngest who had escaped to the land of slumber and finally to his eldest, who was trying not to show how fragile he was. "We just need to take it one day at a time son. Just one day at a time."

They lapsed into silence as they watched the rest of the movie, each of them lost in their own thoughts as listened to the song which drifted towards their ears.

_"Through the years, we all will be together, If the Fates allow…Hang a shining star upon the highest bough. And have yourself a merry little Christmas now. "_

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Year: 2007<em>


	25. 2007  Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**Thanks again for all the reviews! Here's the next couple of chapters, I don't know if I can upload them all in time for Christmas but I'm trying. These chapters are kinda corny but oh well it's Christmas! (Also if their are errors with grammar or mispelling, forgive me, I type it in a rush) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>2007<strong>

**Sanctuary**

_**December 24th 2007**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

It had just started to snow when twenty-four year old Jamie Reagan retraced the familiar steps towards his church thinking about the day ahead. Tomorrow they would spend their first Christmas ever without their mother. Even though it had been ten months since she had passed and they had had their usual Sunday dinners, getting used to being without her, it felt different this Thanksgiving and Christmas because it just made reality seem more real.

As he neared the church, he could hear the gentle voices of the choir singing 'Once in Royal David's City.' Jamie slipped into the church and settled himself at the back, just listening quietly. There was just something about being inside a church, at Christmas, listening to the choir sing carols that made Jamie either want to cry or feel at peace. At the moment, he wasn't sure which but it definitely wasn't peace.

_"And he leads his children home, to the place where he is born."_

Jamie felt his throat grow tight. Don't think about it, he willed the tears away. As he listened to the carols, he couldn't help but think of his mother and what she was doing now. He felt someone sit down next to him.

"Hey," Jamie greeted his thirty-three year old brother without looking at him.

"Hey," Danny responded back softly. "We tried calling you but we just got voicemail so Dad sent us out looking for you."

"Us?"

He felt a tap on his shoulder from behind him. Turning around he saw his thirty year old brother and thirty-two year old sister smiling gently at him.

"All right how did you guys know I'd be here?" Jamie asked thinly.

"You're our brother Jamie!" Joe hissed, "We all do share same genes."

"Yeah," Erin added, "We'd have come here too. It's where we can feel close to Ma."

"I never thought it'll come down to this," Jamie said numbly. "I never thought I'd be twenty-four and grieving for my mother." He glanced at Joe who looked at the floor. "I feel cheated."

"Yeah I know what you mean kid." Danny said sympathetically.

"It's different for me and Joe Danny." Jamie responded quietly. "Ma was there when you and Erin got married, she saw your children, held them, knew them. Joe and I don't exactly have that option!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Danny retorted hastily, glancing up at the service which was still going on. "I just meant that we know what you're going through and you're not alone. I told you that at Ma's funeral remember? You were on the swing?"

Jamie sighed heavily and nodded. "I remember. I've come to terms with Ma dying. It's just because it's Christmas and I'm always used to her being there, making things better. It feels weird with her not being around."

"Not helping us cook the dinner," Erin quipped. They laughed softly.

The choir started to belt out Hark the Herald Angels. Joe smiled fondly, "This was Ma's all-time favourite carol!"

"Yeah it was!" Erin whispered in a shaken voice. She had tears streaming down her face. Joe put his arm around her. "I feel as if she's here with us now. Does – does that sound crazy?"

Jamie closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "No. No it doesn't sound crazy at all. I feel her too."

And for the first time in months Jamie managed to find peace.

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Year: 2008<em>


	26. 2008  Good

**2008**

**Good**

_**December 25th 2008**_

_**Christmas Day**_

"Are you sure this whole lawyer thing is right for you Harvard?" Thirty-four year old Danny Reagan asked his twenty-five year old brother from across the table at Christmas dinner.

Jamie chuckled, "And waste all those years of tuition fees?"

"At least that's one advantage of joining the academy!" Thirty-one year old Joe joked, "All that money you save on tuition fees."

Everyone laughed except for Erin. Jamie glanced at his thirty-three year old sister, she looked down.

"John not gracing us with his presence again this year?" Danny asked Erin loudly as he casually helped himself to some more vegetables. "What is it this time? Business trip? Client in the hospital? His uncle died – for the tenth time?"

"Danny stop it," Linda hissed through gritted teeth.

"What? I'm not allowed to ask a simple question?" Danny asked innocently. All eyes were on Erin and expectantly. Including Nikki.

She shifted awkwardly in her seat and reached for her glass of wine, "If you must know," She started boldly, "John has been working really hard this year. And he's just… visiting his parents in Atlantic City this year." She mumbled into her wine glass.

"I'm sorry sis I didn't catch that last part," Danny said pointedly as he leaned forward, "Are you saying he's spending Christmas at his parents without his wife or daughter?"

"Danny you want the last potato?" Jamie interjected quickly, before another row erupted, "I'm full."

Danny stabbed the last potato with his fork and dropped it onto his plate, without breaking eye contact with his sister.

"Dad's actually working this Christmas," Nikki said uncertainly, "Isn't he?" she glanced at her mother who nodded without a word.

"Well, let our thoughts be with him then," Frank said with a tone of finality. They finished the rest of the meal without any mention of John.

After the meal, Jamie wandered outside to get some fresh air. To his surprise, he stumbled across his sister sitting on the wall with the glass of wine still in her hand. Her eyes were red rimmed as if she'd just been crying.

"Erin?" Jamie said softly, touching her shoulder. She jumped, startled.

"Jamie! You're getting good at that!" She sniffed.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked incredulously.

"I just needed the air." She breathed. "I don't want to be near Danny and his questions right now."

Jamie sidled next to her on the wall. "You wanna talk about it?"

"It's complicated." Erin sighed. "Enjoy being young Jamie. Trust me you don't know how lucky you have it right now."

Jamie looked at her sceptically. "I don't know about that Erin. I seem to recall a conversation, oh say… eight years ago, Christmas Eve? You were the same age as I was now and I remember you being terrified that you weren't gonna be able to juggle a career, a marriage, a kid…"

Erin swallowed, "Actually Jamie I -"

"What are you guys doing out here, trying to catch pneumonia? It's freezing!" Joe interrupted while he and Danny traipsed downstairs to where they were sat, carrying bowls of steaming hot Christmas pudding. "Luckily we brought something to warm you up!"

"Here I made you a peace offering sis," Danny said gently, offering the bowl to her.

"Thanks," Erin said weakly as she accepted the bowl.

"I don't know what it is about you and Christmas Danny, why do you always have to fight with her about John?" Jamie scolded his big brother as he accepted his bowl from Joe.

"Because I don't like the guy," Danny replied simply, tucking into his pudding right away.

"So what's going on with you two?" Joe asked curiously. "We're not stupid, we can tell something's wrong."

Erin closed her eyes tightly. "John has um… John has left me." She whispered.

Jamie gasped in disbelief. "What? On Christmas?"

Erin nodded grimly, "Yeah he said that he loved Nikki but he was feeling suffocated and he thought that we were too young when we got married and we needed some time apart. Just what you wanna hear from the man you love huh?"

"I'll kill him!" Danny growled.

"If Sydney did that to me after how many years of marriage, I don't know how I'd deal," Jamie said truthfully.

"Please, Sydney's not the love of your life, not even close!" Danny scoffed. Joe elbowed Danny while Jamie glared at him.

"So what happens now?" Joe pressed. "Are you two separating or what?"

Erin shrugged. "I guess so. So go on Danny." She drained her wine glass. "Say it, I know you're dying to."

Danny frowned. "Say what?"

Erin laughed bitterly. "The big I told you so!"

Danny just shook his head. "I'm not going to. Maybe a few years from now sure but not right now." He sat on the wall on the other side of her. "It's not my style."

"It's totally your style," Jamie murmured sourly. Danny snatched the pudding out of Jamie's hands and started finishing it for him. "Hey!"

"What does Nikki think?" Joe asked awkwardly.

"I haven't told her but she's not stupid," Erin replied thickly. "She knows something's up."

"Okay so you're a single mother, big deal." Jamie shrugged. "Worst things could've happened."

"Right," Danny added, "He could've died."

"Just stop trying to help and eat my pudding," Jamie muttered darkly. He turned back to his sister, "What I meant was, you're strong and you can get through this. You have people – us here to help you out."

"Ma would've known what to do," Erin said sadly. "I wish she was here."

They had started falling halfway through Jamie's speech, the tiny white flakes which fluttered down from the heavens. Jamie always took it as a spiritual sign, he felt it that night at the hospital when his grandmother died and he felt it again now. He gazed up the sky.

"I think she is," He said softly.

"Good." Erin leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to savour the moment. "Good."

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Year: 2009<em>


	27. 2009  Memories

**Author's Note:**Happy Christmas Eve guys! Thanks for the reviews! These stories are kinda short and might have some mistakes but I'm rushing through it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>2009<strong>

**Memories**

_**December 25th 2009**_

_**Christmas Day**_

Twenty-six year old Jamie Reagan sat cross legged on the floor in front of the fireplace with all the family albums sprawled out in front of him. Jack and Sean lay on their stomachs with their chins resting on their little hands as they listened intrigued to Jamie reciting all the stories from their father, uncles and aunt's childhood.

"Where's this picture from Uncle Jamie," Jack asked as he picked up a small Polaroid of Jamie's very first Christmas where all the Reagan siblings were clustered around the tree.

"I think that was my first Christmas," Jamie said uncertainly, examining the picture. He handed it to his thirty-two year old brother who grinned.

"That was when I got Connect 4 for Christmas!" Joe said fondly as he looked upon his six year old self holding up the box proudly. He flipped the photo over. "Yeah you're right J - Christmas 83."

"Let me see that one," Thirty-five year old Danny ordered, snatching the photo out of his brother's hand. "Ha! Look how Jamie's looking at that wrapping paper, he's all like, 'I'm gonna eat you!'"

"Shut up Danny!" Jamie blushed.

"What are we looking at?" Thirty-four year old Erin asked curiously as she, Nikki and Linda entered the living room.

"Memories from the past," Frank answered with a smile. He picked up the album and found another picture. "Do you kids remember this one?" He showed held it out so they could see.

Erin gasped softly, "Dad I didn't know you'd seen us."

"Actually it was your mother who saw it. And she thought it was too cute, we had to take a picture – and video…"

"You filmed it?" Danny said uncertainly.

"Filmed what?" Jamie asked, feeling lost as he examined the picture. "It's just Danny, Joe and Erin standing over something. We can't even see their faces."

"It was your crib Jamie," Joe said gently. "Christmas Eve, 84. We were trying to get you to go to sleep so we could be ready for Santa. I remember – we had just played babyzilla -"

"And Jamie was so excited, he didn't want to sleep!" Erin interjected with a grin, "So we sang Away in a Manger."

"You – You did?" Jamie asked in astonishment.

"Yeah kid we did," Danny answered softly. "And it worked."

Nikki pulled another photo out, "Is this one from 85? It's another one with you guys around the tree again, but Jamie looks older."

Joe took the photo, "Yeah, that was when I got the Knight Rider car!"

"What's Knight Rider?" Jack asked in bewilderment.

Joe and Danny gaped at him. "What's Knight Rider?" They chanted in unison.

"Oh Danny you're slacking bro," Joe said regrettably with a shake of his head.

"We're gonna have to dig out the old VHS tapes again Jack," Danny murmured.

"Great," Linda laughed.

"So where's 86?" Henry asked.

"Oh here's a picture from 86," Jamie answered, a smile spreading across his face. "It's the four of us at the Christmas fair."

"What's in your hand Uncle Jamie?" Sean asked.

"That's a teddy bear your Dad won for me. I called him Fudge."

"Dad won it for you?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yep. And he wouldn't let anyone else in until he got that bear down for me," Jamie said firmly. He threw his brother an appreciative look. "It's one of my earliest memories."

Danny returned the look with a smile of thankfulness. "Hey, it was no biggie. You're my kid brother – you wanted the bear, you got the bear!"

Everyone laughed.

"Now this is a picture I remember!" Erin squealed as she picked up the one from 87.

"1987, our first - and last Christmas vacation to California," Frank said in amusement.

"You went to Disneyland for Christmas?" Sean asked in awe.

"For a day," Danny mumbled. "I remember it being too hot and too crowded."

"I had a good time!" Jamie retorted defensively.

"Me too!" Joe added.

"Of course you two would, you couldn't get enough of Disney!" Danny scoffed.

"And by the looks of this picture neither could you," Linda said with a smirk. "Is that your arm around Goofy I see?" Jack and Sean sniggered.

"Gimme that," He snatched the picture out of her hand. "I was putting on, you know, for - for Jamie's sake ," Danny said airily.

"Oh yeah, of course you were!" Jamie retorted sarcastically.

"Oh, oh, oh you kids remember this one?" Henry asked teasingly, holding out a picture to his grandchildren.

Danny chuckled, "Christmas tree decorating, Grandpa was babysitting us."

"How about this one," Joe said casually, trying not to laugh. He showed it to his nephews, "It's a picture of your Dad with his hand up a turkey's butt!"

They collapsed into laughter while Danny snatched the photo out of Joe's hand.

"And this is us turning your Dad into a human snowman!" Jamie laughed, showing them the picture from 91.

"What is this? Get Danny day or something?" Danny grumbled.

"Or something," Jamie mumbled, sifting through more photos. "Hey there are some here from that Christmas we spent at that homeless shelter, we took one with some of the people there."

"Is Ben there?" Danny asked softly.

Jamie shook his head slowly. "No."

There was a very filled silence.

"You know what guys," Joe started warmly, grabbing his glass of wine and raising it. "I think that we have had so many memories over the years and now it's time to make some new ones. Who's with me?"

"Hear, hear!" They all cheered.

"Starting with a picture," Frank said jovially. "I'll set the timer on it, and we should all gather around under the tree."

As they clustered around under the tree, Jamie turned to his brother and whispered. "Next year's gonna be different Joe. I can feel it."

Joe smiled thinly. He clasped his baby brother's shoulder tightly. "Me too."

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Year: 2010<em>


	28. 2010  Let It Burn

**Welcome to the Tennies!**

* * *

><p><strong>2010<strong>

**Let It Burn**

_**December 24th 2010**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

There was a calm hush which settled over the church as twenty-seven year old Jamie Reagan lit three candles. One for his grandmother, one for his mother and one for his brother Joe. He bowed his head and said a silent prayer. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, turning around he caught the soft smile of his thirty-six year old brother.

"Hey kid," Danny whispered. "You looked like you were praying up a storm."

Jamie nodded. "I wanted to remember Joe and Ma and Grandma. Especially today of all days."

"I hear ya kid, Joe promised us memories and we get to remember his life." Danny grumbled. "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah. This time last year I had everything. A career, a girlfriend and now I have no one!" Jamie muttered in frustration.

"Eh, eh, eh!" Danny retorted angrily. "You are not alone! I told you that when Sydney left you. I found you, drunk at the bar and I told you that you will never be alone!"

Jamie glanced at his brother but didn't say anything. This whole deal with the Blue Templar was driving him crazy. Many a sleepless night he'd lay awake thinking about it, replaying the night Joe died over and over. Thinking about how his brother must have been feeling when he was…murdered? And he didn't know how far Danny's involvement in the Blue Templar had gone, he was always cagey when it came down to talking about that.

Danny leaned closer, "Kid is something going on?"

Jamie shrugged. "No." He lied. "What could be going on?"

"I don't know. Ever since your graduation from the academy you've been so distant. Like you're not really here. What's going on with you?"

Jamie took a deep breath. "Danny I know you hate talking about -"

"Hey, there you two are!" Thirty-five year old Erin interrupted with relief as she scurried towards her brothers. "Dad has the car running."

"How is he?" Jamie asked in concern.

Erin sighed, "Oh you know… it's Dad. He'll get through it."

"Of course he will," Danny responded firmly. He placed one arm around his brother and the other one around his sister. "We'll help him."

The remaining Reagan siblings stood like that together for the longest time, just watching the candles burn.

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Year: 2011<em>


	29. 2011  Here and Now

**Author's Note:**Merry Christmas Everyone! This is the final chapter but if there is a Season 3(and there probably will be) maybe I'll add to it next year! Thanks for following this story and the other one, it's been a fun year for me and FanFiction and you guys are my supporters. I hope 2012 brings more inspiration as well as good storylines for Season 2 and hopefully 3 of Blue Bloods! I wish you guys all the very best and success in whatever it is that's going on in your lives. Thanks again for reading and Merry Christmas once again and a Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

**Here And Now**

_**December 25th 2011**_

_**Christmas Day**_

The Reagan family sat among a strewn of wrapping paper as they laughed and exchanged gifts.

"Here kid, open this one it's from me," Thirty-seven year old Danny Reagan ordered as he tossed a badly wrapped package towards his twenty-eight year old brother who caught it swiftly.

With some hesitation, Jamie unwrapped the package and rolled his eyes as a thick handbook titled, 'Dating For Dummies,' slid out of the paper and onto his lap.

"Nice Danny thanks. I'm sure this will look great against my classics collection," Jamie muttered sourly.

"Anytime Harvard." Danny took a swig of his beer before joking, "I was gonna buy 'How To Date A Mobster's Daughter,' but they seemed to be out of those."

"I told you it's not me that has a thing for Bianca, it's Jimmy Rioardan!" Jamie retorted hotly. "We're two different people Danny!"

"What are you Jekyll and Hyde and now?" Danny scoffed. "Who's Jekyll and who's Hyde?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jamie mumbled darkly.

"I'm gonna call it an early night gang," Henry announced in a tired voice.

"Now? But Grandpa it's only nine o'clock!" Thirty-six year old Erin pointed out in alarm.

"I guess I really am getting old." He limped off towards the stairs. "Night all. Night Francis!"

"Night Pop!" Frank called back, trying to disguise the worry in his voice.

"That doesn't sound like Henry," Linda said quietly. "He's usually the last one standing."

"Is that what happens when you get old?" Sean asked curiously.

"Maybe. Yes Sean, it – it does." Linda answered uncertainly.

"Is Grandpa gonna die?" Jack asked simply.

"Jack!" Linda snapped sharply. "Don't say stuff like that! Now is not the time or the place!"

"What?" Jack responded timidly. Bewildered at being scolded for asking a simple question, "I'm just asking? Grandpa is sick. He did go to hospital during Thanksgiving didn't he?"

The atmosphere in the room was incredibly tense.

Danny cleared his throat. "Yes Jack, he did but he got better remember. Cause your brilliant mother helped save his life! Grandpa is not dying. He's just tired. And I don't wanna hear any talk of that kind here again. Especially not on Christmas! Got it?" Danny forced a smile.

"Got it Dad," Jack replied firmly. "I won't say anymore."

Linda nodded gratefully at her husband but pursed her lips. Jack's question had all of them on edge. After everyone had cleared up and were bidding each other goodnight, Jamie sidled up to Danny and whispered, "He isn't dying is he?"

Danny stared incredulously at his little brother. "You too?"

"Danny come on. I know you think the same thing as Jack but you just don't wanna say anything," Jamie chided.

Danny glanced at Frank as sighed. "Okay I don't know. I really don't know kid. But I wouldn't worry about it. This is Grandpa we're talking about here! We shouldn't worry so much about the future, all that matters is the here and now. So cheer up okay?" He nudged his brother, trying to force a smile out of him.

Jamie smiled weakly. "Fine." He guess he'd just have to wait until next year to see if his paranoia was right.

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Year: 2012<em>


	30. 2012 - The End of the World

**Author's**** Note:**As promised. Sorry, I haven't been around much but this year has been so hectic and I've literally only just caught up on Series 3 Blue Bloods so, please refrain from chucking stuff at me. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>2012<strong>

**The End of the World**

_**December 25th **_

_**Christmas Day**_

Twenty-nine year old Jamie Reagan loaded the last plate into the dishwasher before sliding the tray in and kicking the door shut, just as the door to the kitchen swung open.

"Hey, kid got room for one more?" Thirty-eight year old Danny asked, holding up his plate.

Jamie glared at him in irriation as he snatched the plate out of his grinning brother's hand. "How much can you eat?" He grumbled.

"Twenty-nine years and you still ain't figured it out yet kid?" Danny asked with a beamused smile. He gestured to the dark blue badge pinned on his brother's chest which read, 'I roll with the NYPD' in dark gold lettering. "By the way, I like that badge you got on you. Where'd you get it? I want one."

"Oh this thing?" Jamie glanced at his chest and then chuckled, "Yeah, I dunno, my partner gave it to me for Christmas so you'd have to ask him. But it is pretty cool. I wish I could wear it on my tours."

Danny watched him for a moment. "You seem to be getting along well with your new partner." He said in a measured voice.

Jamie just shrugged, "Yeah he's a cool guy. At first we kinda had our teething problems but now we know and respect each other, I can tell he's got my back."

"He better have." Danny growled.

"He does Danny." Jamie said firmly, "After that whole incident with Grandpa's robber...he stood by me. He doesn't seem the type but he did. And I'm grateful for that."

Danny looked away, feeling a twinge of jealousy. "Soon you won't be needing me to watch out for you huh kid?" He joked.

Jamie gave him a look. "Danny. You know we all look out for each other in the NYPD."

"Yeah." Danny choked. "That's what me and Jackie used to do. Look out for each other."

"You still upset she's gone?" Jamie asked softly.

Danny looked up and smiled. Ever the empathic kid brother. "A little." At Jamie's sceptical look his face softened, "Okay alot. My new partner's all right, and like you said I guess we got our teething problems but - this is the first Christmas without Jackie. We used to do this thing where we wouldn't get each other gifts and then Christmas Eve..."

"You'd get each other gifts," Jamie finished. "You actually sound like a married couple. I'm surprised Linda wasn't jealous."

"She trusted Jackie." Danny said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice, "But I think she senses danger from this new woman."

Jamie's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Danny gave him a tentative nod. "Yeah. But don't you look so worried!" He chided lightly, "I'm a one woman cop."

"Glad to hear it." Jamie said with indignation.

Danny smiled. "Look, the others are watching It's a Wonderful Life and I really don't wanna watch that movie again, so I'm gonna go challenge my boys to a game of football before it get's dark. You wanna join? Make it a fair team? Reagan brothers versus..."

"Reagan brothers?" Jamie laughed, "Yeah, you go round them up, I'll be out in a sec."

Danny started to leave but Jamie called him back.

"Hey Danny - Look, I know it's supposed to be the end of the world but it's really not." He gave his brother a reassuring smile, "Things will get better next year. I promise."

Danny just laughed. "Yeah okay. Whatever you say kid!"

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Year: 2013<em>


	31. 2013 I Roll With The NYPD

**Author's Note:** Well - Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy and please tell me what you think! x

* * *

><p><span><strong>I Roll With The NYPD<strong>

**_December 24th 2013_**

**_Christmas Eve_**

Thirty-nine year old Danny Reagan kicked the front door shut and shook the snow off his coat. "It's really coming down out there!"

Linda and Erin traipsed out of the kitchen and into the hallway balancing gifts on their hips. "We know." Erin sighed, "We're all gonna stay here tonight. It'll be easier."

"Which means it's your turn to wrestle the boys into bed!" Linda said quickly, exchanging a smirk with her sister in law, "Erin and I are gonna have a little time for ourselves."

"Well it's all right for some." Danny grumbled, hanging up his coat and hat, "Where are the kids anyway?"

"With Dad and Pop watching -"

"It's A Wonderful Life." Danny chorused, an exasperated grin creeping onto his face, "Right. And Jamie, is he watching it with them?"

Erin and Linda both glanced each other in apprehension. "He's in the kitchen." Erin answered quietly, "Making cocoa."

Danny rolled his eyes from his sister to his wife in amusement, "Someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

Linda took a step toward her husband, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Danny – Jamie's asking to work all day tomorrow."

Danny blanched in surprise, "What? Why?" He demanded loudly.

"Shh!" Erin scolded, casting a glimpse toward the kitchen before turning back to her brother and saying placidly, "Tonight at church he seemed – a little off. Remember the last time he got like this over Christmas? Mom had died, then Joe…"

"And now Vinny." Danny finished softly.

"Don't you see a pattern forming here Danny?" Erin said, worry laced into her voice, "Every time he gets close to someone he loses them."

"We all do Erin!" Danny protested.

"But not everyone is as resilient as you." Erin retorted, "Especially not our baby brother."

Danny relented, running a hand through his hair, "Poor kid."

"I think you should go talk to him." Linda said firmly.

Danny's eyes widened. He knew Jamie and Linda had always been close and if she couldn't get through to him, what chance did he have? "Me? Why? If he isn't gonna open up to you, the great Mother of all Wisdom, he sure as hell isn't gonna open up to me is he?"

Erin rolled her eyes, "Danny come on! We've all tried to ease him out but nothing seems to work. That vacation we all took together was to get his mind off it but I don't think even that worked. You're the only one who knows what he's going through."

"Erin's right." Linda added, giving her husband a swift kiss on the cheek, "If anyone can relate to what he's going through it's you."

Danny hated to admit it but they were right. Both of them. He heaved a sigh and bowed his head, "Fine. I'll go talk to the kid."

On his way into the kitchen he passed the living room and couldn't resist peeking in. Both his boys were curled up beside their grandfather and great-grandfather, giggling at the television while their hands delved into the popcorn bowl. Danny felt a sad smile leak onto his lips, a weight pressing against his heart. It didn't seem that long ago when he, Joe and Jamie were like them. Three Reagan brothers, sat in front of the television before being bullied into cooking the dinner. Three Reagan brothers burning the Christmas dinner. Always three Reagan brothers. Now there were two.

Danny pushed into the kitchen. Jamie sat on the bar stool, twirling something in his fingers. He didn't even glance up as his brother entered.

"You okay kid?" Danny asked, sidling up to his brother. "Only, you were kinda quiet at church." His stomach lurched as he caught a glimpse of the 'I roll with the NYPD badge' Vinny had given Jamie last Christmas.

Jamie finally looked up to gaze at his brother. "I'm fine Danny." He answered in a voice completely deadpan. "I'm just thinking." He tossed the badge onto the counter and leapt up from his stool, moving to the sink and resting both hands on the worktop, just staring out of the window.

Danny never took his eyes off him. He couldn't stop the sigh escaping his throat. All his life, he'd sworn to take care of Jamie. Whether it was trying to stop him eating wrapping paper, singing him to sleep, winning a teddy bear for him, calming him down after a disastrous nativity play, getting him home for Christmas or making sure he didn't swallow every damn thing in the house. But this – this was something different.

The problem was so much bigger.

And as he watched his kid brother take deep calming breaths, trying to keep it together, the eldest Reagan was struck by only one notion. He'll never stop caring for Jamie. Never. It didn't matter how old he was. To him, Jamie will always be that chubby little baby who giggled up at him from that crib, calling him 'Nanny.'

Jamie sucked in another breath. "Hey Danny you remember last year when I told you that things would only better?" He released a dark chuckle.

Danny watched him warily. "Yeah." He replied tentatively.

"Well forget I said it." Jamie said curtly. "It's a load of crap."

"Excuse me?" Danny responded sharply. "What do you mean it's a load of crap?"

Jamie whipped around to face him, "I mean it's a load of crap!" He repeated, pronouncing each word with disdain. "It doesn't get better, it just gets worse!"

"Don't say that!" Danny almost yelled. It scared him. This wasn't Jamie talking.

Jamie shot him a desolate look, "Vinny's dead Danny. Dead."

"Kid -"

"You know where I was today? Before church?" Jamie interrupted, "I went to visit Vinny's family. They're heartbroken Danny. This is their first Christmas without him. And you know what… I know exactly how they feel!" The tears threatened to fall, "Because I've spent too many Christmases without – someone! Grandma, Mom, Joe, now Vinny! Today at mass I even thought about that – that kid from the homeless shelter!"

Danny gaped at him, "That was years ago Jamie! And that wasn't your problem, I told you, you can't save everyone kid!"

"It still doesn't stop it from hurting though Danny." Jamie murmured, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. "You know what else I feel? Guilt. When I first met him I hated him Danny, I hated him and I told him! I just wish…"

Danny flicked his eyes to the floor briefly, "Yeah I know kid. This is gonna hurt like hell. But he knows you didn't mean it. You told me yourself last year he had your back."

Jamie just shrugged, "I wish I were nicer to him that's all. Christmas has a way of making everyone feel guilty of stuff they did – or didn't do."

Danny shook his head, "Kid, trust me, you can't keep holding onto the past." He sauntered towards his brother and clasped his shoulder, "While you're busy worrying about everyone who isn't here, what about remembering the people who are here. Remember a couple of years ago; we thought Pop wouldn't even make it to Thanksgiving let alone Christmas! And here he is! And you have a new partner who you seem to really get on well with."

Jamie nodded tightly, "Yeah. If it weren't for Eddie, I think I would've gone into free-fall." He meant it. For some reason this bubbly young woman had crawled inside his mind and found a place there. He looked forward to waking up, just to see her smile and hear her laugh. When she had been attacked, Jamie felt that pang of terror again, that same pang of terror he'd felt seven years ago when he'd found out his mother had cancer and he might lose her for good.

"That's good. I'm pleased for you kid."

Jamie didn't reply. He didn't want to admit that his feelings for Eddie might not be entirely…professional.

"What happened to Vinny was awful." Danny swallowed, about to confess something he'd been holding onto for the past seven months. "But when I think about that day – I know this is gonna sound terrible and I hate myself for saying it but it's the truth… I just thank God it wasn't you." He whispered in a strained voice, choosing to ignore his brother's shocked stare. "Because let me tell you something Jamie." He started fiercely, "I don't think I could handle another Christmas without someone else I care about."

Obviously he loved his kid brother but Danny Reagan was never one to admit it out loud. And Jamie knew this. The small smirk playing about his lips told him he understood.

"Thanks Danny." He said with sincerity, "I mean it."

Danny nodded towards the badge on the table, "What do you say we go somewhere and you can tell me all the stories about you and Vinny?"

Jamie smiled, "There are loads."

"We're all staying tonight. I got time."

A small buzz from his phone forced Jamie to snap back into place. He wiped his eyes and checked his phone.

_Merry Xmas Reagan!_

_Eddie x_

"Ah a kiss!" Danny teased, peering at the text over his brother's shoulder. "Looks like she wants you to have more than just a merry Christmas!"

Jamie shoved him, "Don't be gross Danny! She's my partner! It's strictly professional!"

Danny crossed his arms and gave him a look drenched with disbelief. "Oh sure it is."

Jamie narrowed his eyes, feeling a small blush creep up his neck. "You know I roll with the NYPD! Now, I'm going to watch It's A Wonderful Life. Clearly I'm the only one who can see the irony behind that!" He couldn't exit the kitchen fast enough.

Danny shook his head, still chuckling as he picked up Vinny's badge. "Ah kid. Next year will be your year."

* * *

><p><em>Happy New Year:<em> 2014


	32. 2014 Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Time for another xmas update! It's a bit of a short ficlet but I really wanted to write this story! I hope it happens this season!

Merry Christmas everyone x

**Under The Mistletoe**

**December 24th 2014**

Jamie Reagan flipped back in his seat, releasing a huff of annoyance.

"Forget it Reagan, there's no way we can make it through this traffic." Eddy sighed. She peered at the reams of vehicles crawling up the street. Then slyly, she rolled the window down.

Jamie glanced at her, "Eddy…" He warned, "No…"

Eddy poked her tongue out, "Don't be such a spoilsport Reagan. It's Christmas Eve and I wanna go home!"

"Why, you worried you'll be late for Santa?" He scoffed.

Eddy punched him in the arm, catching him off guard. It didn't make a difference. They weren't moving.

"Don't diss Santa." She pouted.

"Wow you're crazy."  
>"And you're too uptight!"<p>

"Well, one of us has to be responsible in this – partnership." Jamie replied with an awkward laugh. Eddy's eyes glimmered in surprise. Without saying a word, she rolled the window back up.

Jamie could've kicked himself.

"Is that all we are?" She asked softly. "A partnership."

It was happening again. The bantering, warm atmosphere had been sucked out like vacuum, leaving the good old elephant sitting in the back seat.

Jamie tried to laugh but it came out like a choke, "We're partners!"

Eddy looked away, gazing out of the window at the multi-coloured lights lining the houses.

Jamie flicked on the radio to lighten the mood. 'Jingle Bell rock blared through the speakers."

At once, Eddy perked up. "Oooh, this is my Christmas jam! Sing it with me Reagan!"

Jamie wouldn't dare to sing. Not in front of people. But there was something about the familiar comforts of Eddy that forced him to open his mouth and absolutely belt out the song.

"What a bright time it's the right time, to rock the night away."

Eddy shot him a smirk between the lyrics and started clicking her fingers, swaying in time to the music.

Jamie laughed. And he didn't stop.

He drove Eddy back to her place and walked her to the front door. He shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to stop his arms from reaching out and grabbing her toward him.

"Merry Christmas Reagan." Eddy said, "Hope you have a good one."

"Yeah." Jamie sighed, "You too."

"Oh I'll manage."

Snowflakes started to drift down, catching in their lashes and hair.

"Can't I persuade you to come over to ours?" Jamie tried, a last ditch attempt to spend more time with her.

"I don't wanna impose."

Jamie shook his head. "You could never do that. Not even if you tried."

Eddy pursed her lips, biting down a smile. She glanced up, pointing at something above her head.

Jamie followed her gaze. His own lips twitching into a smirk. A branch of mistletoe dangled above their heads, practically teasing them.

"Well it is Christmas…" Eddy started.

"And it is the rules…" Jamie finished.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Jamie leaned in and gently kissed Eddy. It was short, sweet and so so right.

They broke apart, laughing at the awkwardness of it. Jamie couldn't help the soaring warmth settling into his chest. This is how it's meant to be right? When you've found your soulmate? Best friends first and then…

Eddy was definitely that. She was his best friend.

"I'll see you Janko." Jamie said, tearing himself away before he did something he'd regret.

Eddy winked at him, "Not if I see you first Reagan."

Jamie chuckled. And walked on into the whirling snow.

Happy New Year: 2015


End file.
